House of Sin
by winternightlullaby
Summary: Enter a world where you indulge in sin. "Come on, Kairi! Don't you wanna know how it's like to be a bad girl?" His eyes were seductive, hard to turn away from.
1. The Voice to the Carnival

Enter a world where you indulge in sin. "Come on, Kairi! Don't you wanna be a bad girl?" His eyes were seductive, hard to turn away from.

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts does not belong to me! (T,T)

It was pretty cold for a night in summer. Kairi shivered as she rubbed her hands together to warm them. The summer field trip at school was at a beautiful aquarium with cerulean water and playful sea lions, but the four buses had broken down on the way home. They were stuck near the woods on the freeway. The only thing they could do was wait until morning to go to the nearest town and get some help. Her teacher Cid Highwind looked annoyed as many girls complained to him, his brow twitching.

"Look, we have no reception here to call for help and we have to stay together so no one gets lost." Hayner, a boy who was always a leader of the pack, grinned.

"But we're lost either way, sir. Shouldn't we get help?" Cid frowned.

"We're gonna get lost if we leave. Stay put! I can't believe we broke down in the middle of the night...Dammit! Everyone get on the buses to sleep! It's getting cold out and there's some pillows and blankets the bus drivers provided for us. Everyone sleeps inside, two people per seat. Get your asses in there!" They piled into the buses, many people still whining about how everything was unfair. Kairi and Olette shared a seat while Hayner and Pence took the seat behind them. Kairi nervously looked out the window, it was midnight. It was dark out with the moon a slender crescent. She bid her brunette friend good night and fell into a deep slumber.

_Kairi was laying on the ground, surrounded by laughter, carnival music and the smell of smoking wood. She sat up and looked around. Carnival games, roller coasters, a giant Ferris wheel glowed with neon lights. The laughter came from visitors, all playing for prizes and the thrills of the fast-moving roller coasters. The sound of popping balloons rang out and large clumps of the multicolored spheres ascended into the dark starry sky. It all looked amazing, a smile stretched across her lips. A low chuckle sounded behind her, and she looked back to see a shadowy figure._

_"Looks like we're gonna have a full house tonight. But how much will join us?" it said, voice husky. It didn't seem to notice her. It walked past her, the people, and into a large black tent that read 'House of-' _

Hayner poked Olette and Kairi in the ribs, waking them from their sleep. His eyes had a look of mischief. Kairi stared up at him. Was what she saw a dream?

"Hey! Wake up!" he hissed. Olette sleepily rubbed her eyes.

"What?" Pence peeked his head over their chair.

"We were gonna sneak out! We heard from some other kids that a fair was nearby! Let's head over!" A fair? Like the one she saw in her dream? Kairi shook her head. She was the good girl after all. She wasn't going to risk a punishment over some stupid thrill.

"No way. We'll get in trouble. Besides, it's probably closed right now. It's-" she checked her phone, eyes bugged when she read the time, "1:30 am? No one's up!"

Hayner wagged his finger.

"Nope! This one opens at night only!" he pointed out. "Let's go check it out! It only does this for a week in an entire year!" Kairi refused to get up. This whole thing sounded fishy and scary. Who would want to go to a carnival at night? Zombies would, and she didn't want any coming after her brain.

"I'm not going. It sounds freaky." Hayner shot her a toothy grin.

"Sounds awesome, if you ask me. But suit yourself. Olette?" Olette sighed.

"I'm with Kairi on this, guys. And we can't go alone either. The four of us? Alone?" Pence jerked a thumb out the window. They followed and saw Seifer Almasy, Rai and Fuu carefully creep out their bus. Other kids did too from theirs. It was a nice-sized group.

"They're all going! We're not gonna be alone!" said Pence. Kairi wasn't convinced. Instead, her arms crossed over her chest.

"I'm not going." She turned back into her blanket. She heard rustling and looked up to see Hayner and Pence crawl out of the bus, Pence holding his precious camera to his chest. Kairi rolled her eyes.

"Idiots..." She closed her eyes and drifted to sleep.

For only a minute until Olette woke her up. Kairi twitched when Olette poked her side.

"What?" Her friend looked really worried.

"We should make sure they're okay. What if something happens to them?" The redhead growled.

"What if something happens to _us_?" she shot back. Olette shook her head defiantly.

"They would still need us! I'm going after them." She pushed her blanket off and tiptoed off the bus. Kairi looked out the window and saw her join up with the group that was disappearing down the street. Kairi groaned. She was worried too. She was scared off going without an adult, but she was eighteen, she could do this!

She stealthily got out off the bus by climbing out her window, then hurried to join the others. She reached her friends, who grinned at her.

"I knew you would pull through, Kairi!" said Hayner, giving her a thumbs up. She rolled her eyes.

"Don't flatter yourself. Where is this fair anyway?" she called out to Seifer, who was leading the group.

"Down the street, take the right exit," he said. "That's what a local told me at the aquarium."

"What's this fair about?" asked Olette. He shrugged.

"Who knows? The local got creeped out though. He said his friends went in a couple years ago and came back all spooked out after going to some freaky attraction. Then they got sent to an asylum when they just went ballistic a few days after they came back." A wolf howled in the distance. Kairi stopped in her tracks. A shiver went down her spine.

"Then why the hell are we going? We should turn back!" Seifer smirked.

"Don't be a pussy even though you got one!" The group roared in laughter save for Olette, who looked annoyed, and herself.

"They went crazy, right? And you guys still want to go?" Seifer scoffed.

"Aren't you guys curious?" Kairi was, but she was damn scared at the same time.

"Yeah. But-" Seifer cut her off.

"Then that's it! Onward we go!" Kairi huffed in annoyance, but still followed them without uttering another word. But she felt kinda nauseous. And the whole thing was spooky. She couldn't head back alone either, not with the howls of the wolves nearby. What if she got eaten on the way back? At least with a group of people, it seemed less scary. Besides, they would check it out and head back before morning. Olette leaned close to her.

"You okay?" she whispered. Before Kairi could answer, she bumped into Pence who abruptly stopped. Kairi regained her balance.

"What's up?" He pointed in front of him, a large 'NO TRESPASSING!' sign stood in their way. Beyond were the woods with an empty tunnel leading in. Going in was like walking into a black hole, past the sign was the event horizon.

"Here's the right exit they were talking about. What's up with this sign?" asked one of the guys. Seifer smirked.

"Rai." Rai, his burly follower in an orange tank top and black baggy pants, went up to the sign and shoved it over, toppling it. Rai smiled in self-satisfaction.

"Don't see the sign no more, y' know?" Seifer cackled and walked through, smacking Rai on the shoulder. Fuu and Rai went in after him, so did the rest of the group. Kairi and her friends stared in. Even Hayner, who was gungho about going several minutes ago, was having second thoughts. Kairi was afraid of being pulled in, afraid of never coming out ever again. What kind of fair was in the dark? Why couldn't they hear carnival music, where were the signs advertising it?

"Let's go back," said Hayner decisively. They all nodded and turned to go back to their bus. The others were gone from their view, but they could still go back safe and sound.

"HOLY SHIT!" shouted Seifer, screaming as if being burned alive. Kairi squealed and turned back to the emptiness. Hayner and Pence rushed in. Olette and Kairi went after them. Her heart pounded in fear. Zombies ate them, she was dead sure of it.

The wind swept through her red hair as they ran towards the group, who were just fine and waiting for them. Kairi's heart stopped its rapid beat. They were all smiling.

"About time you guys showed up! We thought you wimped out on us!" said Seifer. Hayner growled.

"Sorry for being worried!" Seifer chuckled.

"How romantic. But I don't swing that way. Let's go!" Kairi grabbed Hayner's arm.

"Let's go back. They're fine without us." She just wanted to get out of here. But before anyone could call Kairi a wimp, a sweet melodic voice sang out gently.

_Don't be so shy_

_Everything's all right_

_Come close_

_And talk to me~~~_

It was enchanting, soothing. Like a smooth cool waterfall in the blazing sun. Kairi took a step forward, and the voice was louder. It was addicting. Not just for her, but the whole group. Together they walked forward, deeper into the dark abyss. But Kairi didn't care about the darkness Not anymore. It could swallow her up for all she cared. That singing female voice was her salvation.

Like a siren, the voice lured the group into the darkness, luring them into a trap. But instead, they were brought to an entrance of a carnival. The lines were full of people, mostly teenagers. The song faded away and loud carnival music invaded. They were snapped out of the dreamy trance. They heard ringing bells and laughter erupt in their ears. It was just like Kairi's dream. The laughter, the noise. They were in awe.

"Whoa...we made it!" shouted Seifer.

"You want in? Gotta pay up! Fifteen munny a person," said a new voice. They turned to the entrance gate and saw a boy with spiky brown hair and blue eyes. He wore a black shirt made of bandages like a straight jacket. His pants were black also with red chains tied and hanging around the waist. His outfit had patterns of dull white. He leaned on the gate from inside the carnival, grinning mischievously.

"I don't think many of us brought any munny..." said Pence nervously. The boy smirked.

"Well..." His eyes flicked towards Kairi, who thought something was familiar about this boy. His voice was the same as the one she heard in her dream.

"Sexy chicks get in free." She blushed furiously when he winked at her. Hayner growled.

"Dammit, no fair! What about us?" The boy shrugged.

"Not my problem, you're not a chick. Come this way, little miss!" The gate opened, whining erupting from the lines that didn't seem to budge. Kairi didn't move. She didn't trust this guy. Sure, he was attractive and could give good compliments, but she wasn't willing to be alone with him.

"I'm not going without my friends." The boy didn't look fazed. Instead, he nodded understandingly.

"Okay, I see. How about this? Answer my question and your group can come in free of charge. How's that? I'll even be your tour guide." Kairi nodded quickly. She wanted her friends with her. Hayner, Pence, and Olette went around her for protection.

"Don't try anything funny," warned Hayner. The boy put his hands up in surrender, his mischievous smile didn't leave his face.

"You have my word. Now, Miss...?"

"Kairi," she answered confidentally. He grinned and bowed theatrically.

"Kairi. What are the seven deadly sins?" Kairi blinked. What kind of question was that?

"Wrath, pride, gluttony, sloth, greed, envy, and lust," she answered with the same confidence. He clapped.

"Right you are! Which one have you indulged in?" he asked, his tone dipping into seduction. Her cheeks flared.

"That's my business! Not yours!" He let out a laugh, grabbing his stomach.

"Okay then! Welcome, welcome!" He stood aside as Kairi and her friends walked in. "My name's Sora and I'll be your guide this evening. I'll take you on some rides and show you our finest attractions. Looks like we're gonna have a full house tonight. But how much will join us?" he muttered the last part, but Kairi heard it all. She froze. It was the same thing the shadow said in her dream.

What did they get themselves into?

* * *

><p>Hello! This is my first M-rated fanfic. I can not write lemons for the life of me! Like if the Grim Reaper was like 'winternightlullaby, write a lemon and I shall spare you!' I would be like 'Dude, kill me now...'<p>

So I would really like someone to message me and we can talk about the lemons I would like to add for the later chapters! Please do as soon as you can!

-winternightlullaby out


	2. Desire in a Mirror

Desire in a Mirror

Kairi was not happy. Period. She found herself at Sora's side as he took her arm and was about to give them a grand tour of the carnival. They had to go back before Cid noticed they were gone. She didn't want her parents to be told that their daughter disobeyed a teacher's orders. Hell, she never disobeyed. Not to mention, she kept thinking about the voice that brought them here to begin with. She was gonna ask Sora once she got the chance.

Seifer cleared his throat.

"So anyway, what do you do here, Sora? You do work here, right?" Sora grinned with pearly whites.

"Yes I do. I'm an acrobat and I also work behind the scenes for one of our best shows. Our show won't start until later, so we can check out all the rides until then."

"Wait, so you don't go to school?" asked a classmate, echoing Kairi's thoughts. Sora shook his head with ease.

"Nope. Me and a couple of my friends are homeschooled by a co-worker. You'll see some as we go around. Hell, one of 'em has to work the ticket stand 'cause he got caught trying to snag some munny from our boss man." A loud cough erupted from nearby. Then Kairi saw a hand wave into the air. She followed it down to the arm of a well-built guy a bit older than them with silver hair that went down to his shoulders. He had bluish green eyes that were very annoyed and his hateful glare was aimed at Sora.

"And who was the bastard who shouted 'Hey Xemnas! Look at what Riku's doing!' You were pissed 'cause Saix almost caught you and I was closest to getting it," he growled, then snatched the munny a customer was handing him and shoved a ticket in their face. Sora wagged his finger at him in mock disapproval.

"Riku. Don't take your anger out on the customers! Just because I'm free and you're not doesn't mean you should be bitter!" he said. Kairi couldn't help but smile. Maybe sneaking out like this wasn't so bad. Even though stealing was wrong, karma had a funny way of getting back at them.

Riku eyed Sora suspiciously.

"Wait, Saix told you to work too..." He roared in frustration. "Get your ass in here and pick up some slack!" Sora waved him away.

"Riku, can't you see that I _am _working? I'm giving these people a tour of our fine establishment!" Riku stared at him.

"Really?" He eyed Kairi and his mouth shaped into an 'o'. Then he clicked his tongue as if he were a disappointed father.

"Sora, letting people in for free doesn't mean that you'll get laid." Laughter surrounded Sora and Kairi, who even giggled a bit, but Sora took it in stride. He even smirked at Riku.

"Speaking of getting laid..." he said cruelly, emphasizing his words. Riku's face flamed red, in embarrassment or anger, Kairi didn't know. Instead, Riku turned back to the line of customers like nothing happened. Confused, she turned to Sora.

"What just happened?" Sora stuck his tongue out at her, which she looked closer to see a split between it.

"Riku saw something he shouldn't have. You'll see what I mean later! Now, carnival rides we go!" Kairi blushed when his hand was grabbing hers as he strode down the road full of stands. They were mostly trivial carnival games from breaking bottles with baseballs to tossing rings onto bottlenecks. The sounds of bells got louder as they got closer to rides. The constant rumbling of wheels on metal got closer and louder, screams of people following the noise. Costumed people on tall stilts slowly made their way through the crowds as they swung around ribbons of silk elegantly like a foreign dance.

Even though everything looked like so much fun, she couldn't help but think about the rest of the class on the buses. They would be worried and think that wolves made them their dinner. She tugged her hand to get Sora's attention when he stopped at the Ferris wheel.

"Sora, we should probably be getting back." Protest from her class, even her friends, flooded her ears. Sora looked as shocked as them.

"But we just got here!" whined a girl.

"Yeah, we can't just go back! Sora had to argue us in from Riku!" said Seifer. Kairi glared at him.

"_I _got us in by answering his question. But we can get in trouble! We left around one and they'll probably be up at eight so we can get our buses going! That leaves us seven hours to play _and _sleep. Will any of us feel awake at that time?" She smiled proudly when everyone looked at each other, murmurs of agreement making their way through the group. Sora shrugged.

"Looks like the lot of you is a bunch of good kids, save for Seifer. Be a rebel! It can't hurt to do it just once." His tone was charming, persistent to keep them there. His hand was on her arm, clenching it with little tightness. Kairi stared at him. Why was he so adamant on them staying?

Who was Sora? And the voice? What was up with this place in general? Her head was hurting from all this. She looked at her classmates and all were pretty set on staying despite her reasoning. She inwardly sighed. She wanted to go back, but not alone. Might as well get in trouble together.

Sora slung his arm around her shoulders, sensing her distress.

"Why don't we go on the Ferris wheel and you guys can think about it some more? Two people per seat! I get to go with Kairi, everyone else figure out who to go on with!" Before her friends could save her, Sora brought them inside a seat, which was like a ball that encased them in glass and metal. Kairi held on fast when the seat jerked to allow the others on. Surprisingly, Sora looked very serious when she turned to him.

"Okay, Kairi. Spit it out. You wanna get back?" She got kidnapped by a total stranger! She nodded quickly. But he casually leaned in his seat and smiled.

"Aww, what's the rush? It's only for one night, babe. Let loose! Then you can go back to being a good girl."

Kairi was at a loss for words. A part of her wanted to go back, but a larger part wanted to stay and have fun. And Sora was just feeding it.

"I guess one night's okay...but will we get back in time before morning?" Sora smirked.

"Sure. But stop thinking about that! Like you said, only a couple hours to mess around, right?" She nodded, hands on her lap as the ride went on. She nearly jumped up when she remembered what she really wanted to ask.

"Hey, Sora?" He waved a hand for her to go on. She bit her thumbnail, nervous about making the rest of the ride awkward. At least she would get some answers!

"We heard a girl singing in the woods a while back. We followed the voice and we ended up here. Do you know anything about that?"

"Ah." He nodded understandingly. "Let me guess, it went like this: '_Don't be so shy. Everything's all right. Come close and talk to me~~~_'" His voice was angelic despite his demonic appearance. It was almost as soothing as the voice's. But the voice sounded innocent despite her words like tasting them on her lips for the first time. He probably wanted to drag Kairi to the closest dark alley with his seductive smile and a presence that made her tingle with a sensation she never felt before.

"That's the song!" said Kairi, snapping her fingers.

"Then you probably heard my friend rehearsing for a show tonight. She's pretty damn good," he added. He spoke as if the girl were a sister. For some reason she felt relieved that he did.

"Are you two close?" she asked, then almost kicked herself when he threw back his head and laughed. Why did she ask that? Sora looked at her with eyes that spelled out trouble and mischief.

"Jealous? My attention's all yours tonight." The way he said it, it rivaled silk that made her shiver but not from the cold. He smirked in satisfaction, edging closer to her on the seat. Kairi immediately scooted away, clearing her throat.

"So! This is my first time at a carnival at night!" she said, hoping to ease the tension in the small compartment. He looked slightly disappointed, but quickly bounced back into cheeriness.

"Is it? That's nice." It came out more roughly than he hoped. Kairi paid no mind and stretched her legs out, admiring the high view.

"Tell me about you, Kairi. What's your story?" he asked, hoping to learn more about her before putting on more moves. This time he was calculating, something a friend of his said he had a poor job doing. Kairi smiled over at him, happy that most of the uncomfortable atmosphere was gone.

"I go to Twilight High School. I'm president of the student council and I dance ballet." She felt a surge of pride at his look of surprise.

"Damn, impressive. I've never been to high school, but it sounds like you got some pretty heavy responsibility." She shrugged.

"It's fun though. I like the hard work." It was pretty cool to talk to him. Hell, she liked how he was different from the other guys she knew like Hayner and Pence. He was like Seifer without the asshole. Maybe because she was attracted to him. Sora licked his top lip with his split tongue, which Kairi watched for a moment longer than intended.

"Is your tongue split?" she asked compulsively. He froze for a second, wondering if what she asked was really what he heard, then smiled eagerly.

"Why yes it is. Wanna feel it for good measure?" he teased, tongue between his teeth. Kairi felt a tug in her mind that dared her to get near Sora, but with all the willpower in her, she shook her head. What was wrong with her? She was never like this.

"N-no thank you. I believe you," she said, her voice spiking high notes as she nervously tried edging away. Sora ran his tongue along his teeth.

"Have you ever kissed before?" She shook her head without realizing it, cursing herself when she did. So much for getting rid of the awkwardness. But Sora didn't seem to mind.

"Wanna?" he asked, completely teasing. His voice was a low rumble that made her shiver again. Eyes widened a bit when she looked like she would say yes, but she declined, less persistent than before.

"Come on, Kairi! Don't you wanna be a bad girl?" His eyes were seductive, hard to turn away from. He almost had her where he wanted. But she pinched herself when almost hypnotized by his eyes. What was she thinking? She never wanted something like this before. And he was still a stranger. At that moment, she felt like her normal self.

"I'm not that kind of girl, Sora. I don't do flings." Her voice was more confident like it had been when she answered his question. Sora's eyes hardened, no longer playful and teasing.

"I didn't think you were, Kairi. I don't like manipulating people." He already had a bunch of bastards here doing it to know how it was like.

"It sure felt like it," she replied, staring at him blankly. He was back to being playful.

"I was trying to joke around even though I pretty much fucked that up. It looked like all you wanted was to leave. Do you want to go back, Kairi? I'll take you and your friends back if you'd like," he offered, even though he really didn't want her to go. He was pretty attracted to her, and he liked her logical way of thinking even though she was a bit of a closed up shell. But damn did it make him want to get to know her better. To his relief, she shook her head no. She even smiled beautifully.

"No, I'll stay. We just misunderstood each other."

"I'm glad we understand each other now. Would you like to go anywhere else in particular?" She grinned teasingly.

"Hey, you're the tour guide! Lead the way!" He mirrored her grin and stood as the ride came to a stop.

"Alright, Kairi. I'll show you a good time!" She giggled as he took her hand and kissed it with a flourish.

They waited patiently as the rest of the class paraded out of their seats to join them. Seifer let out an annoyed sigh.

"Hey, tour boy! Can't we see something cool? Ferris wheels are for romance freaks and kids!" Kairi was about to chastise him for his rudeness until Sora laughed like it was a hilarious joke.

"Of course, good sir! How rude of me!" he said sarcastically, not bothering to shield it. "Allow me to show all of you your hidden desires!" He flounced off, still holding hands with Kairi who was dragged off with him. He led them through the crowds of adults, no kids in sight. All were probably in their beds at such a late hour. But everyone here seemed like time was the least of their worries. Her and her groups weaved through the people until Sora reached a large house made of wood and painted in vibrant colors. Though similar to the house in her dreams, this one seemed more fun than ominous. Seifer breathed out a whine.

"A fun house? We ain't kids here!" The group seemed to agree, especially Hayner. Sora didn't sweat from pressure in the least.

"Don't underestimate this sort of house, kiddies. Whatever you want, this house will show you. Come inside." Olette clung to Kairi once Sora let her friend go to allow everyone in, then he would follow once the last student was inside. It was pretty crowded inside even though the outside of the house looked enormous.

"Hey, did anything happen inside your compartment? He didn't do anything to you, right?" asked Olette in a harsh whisper hoping no one else heard. Kairi was surprised.

"No. Why?" Olette gave her a relieved smile.

"Then nothing! You looked pretty worried when Sora brought you inside." Kairi gave her a reassuring pat on her shoulder when she almost bumped into a cold wall. Olette yanked her back and both were staring at a tall mirror.

"Watch your step," warned Sora, making his way to the front of the crowd.

"Now, we have several groups doing the tour and this house has private rooms for a group to take a look at one another's dreams and have fun. Please follow your tour guide into a room and enjoy!" announced Sora.

"Alright, my group! Gather 'round!" called out a voice. The crowds began to disperse and Sora led their group into a fairly large room with mirrors as walls. A large window stood above as a ceiling made of glass so the moonlight barely streamed in.

"I think no one wants anyone else seeing their wants yet, am I right? There's plenty of room to spread out individually. I'll be in the middle of the room if anyone needs me." Pence raised his hand as if he were in a classroom.

"Hey, Sora? How do these mirrors work?"

"Easy. Just stand in front of a mirror, I close the curtains, and magic happens."

"Aren't you gonna look in a mirror?" asked Hayner. Sora shook his head.

"Nah. I prefer to keep my desires private. They're not for the eyes of the young." He winked at Kairi, who pretended not to see. She made her way to a mirror, Olette picking the one a few feet from her. Everyone moved about the room to find a mirror so no one else could see if something embarrassing popped up. Sora clapped his hands together.

"Alright! Let the magic begin!" A curtain closed the window, trapping them in darkness until small candles lit up around them. They hung from ceilings and floated near each student so they could see their reflection.

"AH!" squealed Olette happily. "I'm in a Pnina Tornai!" Kairi and all the other girls squealed in the same happiness, crowding around to see Olette's reflection. Sure enough, her friend was dressed in a Pnina Tornai wedding gown. The corset showed off her curves with a ballgown bottom and intricate designs of flowers were stitched along the dress. (A/N: The link for this dress can be found at the end of the chapter)

Sora scratched his head in confusion.

"What in the blazing fuck is a Pnina Tornai?" Pence chuckled.

"She's a designer. She's really popular for wedding dresses."

"Oh God." The guys groaned at the girls' 'aww's of the dress.

"I wanna see my reflection!" cried a girl, hurrying back to her spot at a mirror. The other girls and Kairi went back to their places. Olette admired herself and twirled, the dress following her movements. She reached down to the lacy skirt and gasped when she touched the material.

"Kairi! It feels real!" Kairi went back to Olette, touching her jeans. It felt like regular denim and not at all like the gorgeous dress in the mirror.

"It's your jeans." Sora made his way to them.

"This place makes it real, remember? Eyes on the reflection," he ordered. Kairi obediently did so, looking at Olette in her dress and herself standing next to her.

"Reach for the dress, eyes on the reflection." Kairi did as she was told, then was pleasantly surprised when she felt the soft skirt between her fingers.

"It's real..." she breathed, Olette's smile never leaving her face.

"As long as you stare into the mirror, it's gonna be. What about your reflection, Kairi?" Kairi went back to her spot, eager to look into her mirror. What did she want?

Before Kairi could look into hers, Hayner's cheer was heard from the other side of the room.

"Hey, Seifer! Look who's kicking your ass!" he jeered, pointing at his reflection. Kairi peered over to see Hayner punching out Seifer in his reflection. Hayner was controlling the movements of his reflection as he landed a solid kick at the false Seifer's back. Everyone laughed, but Seifer soon said:

"And look who's doing the same to you, loser!" _His _reflection was beating up on a false Hayner. Soon enough, the real boys started to fight one another when Hayner strode over and punched Seifer. Olette and Pence ran over to get them to stop, Sora doing the same.

"Hey hey, no fighting! Be considerate of others, like me! If my boss docks shit off my paycheck because of this I'll have your ass." Kairi sighed.

"Boys," she muttered.

_Why turn away?_

_No one's around_

_I want_

_You close to me~~~_

Kairi gasped. It was the voice again! It sounded like it was coming from her mirror. She turned to her mirror and froze at the reflection.

It was a pale girl her age. Her hair was flaxen, eyes the same blue. She wore an ivory ball gown with a chocolate colored fabric hugging under her breasts and over the ankles and fastened with a diamond brooch. She appeared very innocent and smiled at her. Kairi didn't smile, but her jaw dropped in surprise. She reached out to touch the mirror and the girl mirrored her movements. But before the tips could touch, the girl was embraced intimately from behind. It was a boy with blond spiky hair and eyes that resembled Sora's. His smirk was the same, clothes were barely different as this boy wore a shirt made of tight leather.

His hands ran over the girl's chest and down her body to trace the curve of her hips and her smooth stomach. If that were Kairi, she would've freaked out. But the girl leaned into the boy's touch and reached over to grasp his shoulder. The boy brushed his lips against her bare shoulders and up to her neck where he nibbled gently on her bare skin. The girl closed her eyes as if it was calming her, opening her mouth but no sound resonated.

He was feeling the girl out in front of her as if she weren't there. She quickly turned around to see if anyone else saw what she was seeing. Everyone else was focused on Hayner and Seifer. She looked back at the mirror and jumped back when she saw the girl pressed up against the mirror as the boy continued his ministrations. His gloved hands groped the girl as she didn't bother to stop him.

"Kairi?" She tore away from the mirror and saw Sora behind her. He had pulled the boys apart from each other and everyone resumed to their dreams in their reflections.

"What's your desire?" he asked playfully. Nervously, Kairi turned back to her mirror and shrieked when she saw the two in her reflection gone. Instead, _she _was wearing the ball gown. 'What the hell is going on here?' she wondered, feeling her dress. Sora let out a tiresome sigh.

"What is it with girls and their wedding fantasies?" He stepped next to her and whistled his approval.

"But I'm not complaining about the view," he commented, making her blush. He was watching her carefully through the mirror.

"Do you mind?" he asked, raising his hands and brought them to her waist. Kairi eyed his hands. If he were going to try anything, his face would meet the mirror.

"Sure," she said finally. Giddy, Sora put his hands on her waist, the material felt like melted silk.

"Nice," he commented, then traced up and accidentally brushed the underside of her breast. Kairi felt like she was being touched by fire. His touch made her shiver and she suddenly felt warmth in places she never did. Sora quickly backed off, hands up in surrender and an apologetic look on his face.

"Sorry! It was-"

"An accident," Kairi finished, eyes on the ground. Her breathing had quickened by the feeling of his hands on her waist. He wasn't even touching her _skin_.

Before Sora could continue a string of apologies, Riku opened their door.

"Sora. The show's about to start. You guys get front row." Sora turned to him, face red with embarrassment.

"Y-yeah!" he stuttered, then raised his thumb. "Be there in a sec!" Though still embarrassed, he still had a show to give them. And judging by how Kairi had acted, she just might slip into temptation. He smirked.

"Alright! We got a show to get to! Our finest attraction here!" Kairi pushed the strange feelings away and focused on her guide.

"What's the show called?" she asked, her voice normal compared to the jumpiness it was before. Sora's grin was bigger than ever, his tongue poked out and licked the top of his lip. For a brief moment she wondered how it would feel on her neck like how the boy kissed the girl's neck.

"The 'House of Sin.'"

* * *

><p>Well there you have it! Some sexual tension written by yours truly. Not too bad for my first time on my terms, but not close to a full lemon compared to the ones I've read. I'll throw in something extra. Next chapter preview:<p>

_"And our finest display, a sin we succumb to during out darkest days. One no human can resist. This is Lust." Lust, her lips coated in clear shiny gloss, smiled with little teeth showing before gracefully performing an enticing routine for the crowd. Her entire body was like liquid, swaying gently before spinning down the pole. The crowd watched in anticipation, then held their breath as she went onto her knees on all fours and grinned at them as if daring them to come closer, then shot a cute smile at Kairi. The same one she had given her in the reflection. Kairi couldn't stop staring. She moved professionally, but her smile and small gestures were very innocent. This girl wasn't sinful like the others._

_Her mouth opened and she began to sing._

_Don't be so shy_

_Everything's alright_

_Come close_

_And talk to me~~~_

Olette's dress: .com/image/pnina%20tornai%20dresses/TIttiinNY/Wedding%?o=8

Kairi's dress: .com/Ball-Gown-Strapless-Sweep-Brush-Train-Applique-Taffeta-Evening-Dress-Prom-Dress-HSX1095-_?utm_source=gan&utm_medium=affiliate&utm_campaign=k109972&litb_from=affiliate_gan

-winternightlullaby out


	3. House of Sin

Kairi quickened her step to match Sora's as he guided them across the carnival.

"Stay together! You don't want to be late for this performance and I am a performer so my boss might skin us alive if we're late." Riku smirked.

"You mean he _will _skin us alive." Sora nodded and shook a finger at him.

"Right you are."

"Is this show good?" asked Seifer aloud, trudging behind. Sora looked over his shoulder and grinned, tongue poked out between his teeth.

"The best damn show in this whole place."

"Damn right. We train and practice our asses off for a whole year," added Riku with pride. They stopped in front of a large black tent, the one identical to the one in Kairi's dream. She froze, in terror or whatever it was, it was deja vu. Opposed to the flashing neon lights of the carnival the tent had a darkness clouding it. Olette noticed her change in behavior. Worried, she tugged her hand.

"Kairi? You okay? You look like you saw a ghost." Startled, Kairi quickly shook her head, smiling nervously at her friend.

"Oh no, nothing. Don't worry! We're here to have fun!" Olette was worried for her, Kairi thought and her friend was always good to her. She wouldn't ruin Olette's fun with the tension she was feeling.

The line in was severely long, but they were allowed in first thanks to Sora and Riku waving at the ticket taker to let them in. As people entered, a friendly voice beckoned the carnival goers to attend.

"Come on in! Welcome to the 'House of Sin'!" called out a young man with unruly dark blond hair and bright blue eyes. He wore a sparkling pinstripe suit the color of rich wine and a black top hat that sat askew on his head. In his hand was a cane that resembled a magician's wand that he tapped on the ground. Beside him was an older man with orange hair spiked up like a flame who wore a bright blue suit that sparkled like ice.

The younger one suddenly snickered and cackled into his white gloved hand.

"Man, I just rhymed. Get it? 'In?' 'Sin?'" The man beside him sighed and smacked him on the shoulder.

"Quit joking around, brudda," he said in an unfamiliar accent. "You'll make _us _look like a joke. Be more serious, ya?" He rolled his eyes.

"Ya," he said, clearly mocking him in a fake accent similar to his. He turned to Sora and Riku, beaming at the sight of them.

"Guys! You're almost late! Xemnas might kick your asses tonight!" Sora grinned enthusiastically.

"Not tonight, Tidus! Because we're here with-" He suddenly looked around, presumably for a clock. The older man checked his watch.

"Two minutes-"

"Two minutes to spare!" Sora interrupted as if the man didn't tell him the time. The man shook his head disapprovingly.

"Xemnas won't be happy, Sora. Naminé can't always save you." Kairi titled her head. Naminé? Was this the friend Sora had told her about earlier? Sora deliberately ignored him and led them inside the dark tent.

"Bye Tidus! Bye Wakka!" he said. As Kairi walked by his friends, she heard Wakka sigh.

"That boy may be talented, but sometimes I want to kill him." Tidus cackled again.

"Kinda goes with his and Roxas's act." Okay, who was Roxas? Kairi shook her head. She'd find out soon enough.

Inside, the tent was poorly lit. It was large inside thankfully with a stage and curtains against a high wall. Kairi apologized several times when she bumped into someone unintentionally. Sora quickly grabbed her hand.

"Right this way! You all probably want to hold hands so you won't get lost." Right when everyone grabbed each other, Sora dashed through the crowds and towards the stage. Kairi bashed into more people but was dragged away before she could utter a weak apology. Riku seemed to go through the crowd like a ghost as he followed Sora. When Sora stopped, Kairi bumped into his back, Olette and the others doing the same like a train wreck. Sora stretched his arm out to beckon at the front row of seats beside him. The large curtain seemed taller now that they were next to it.

"Take a seat! The show will start momentarily." When he turned to leave, he suddenly stopped and looked back at them.

"Oh, and another thing. Catch the cards." Kairi furrowed her brows as she stumbled into the first chair she found.

"'Catch the cards?' What do you mean?" she asked. Sora clicked his tongue.

"Aww, I can't tell you that! It takes away the experience." He winked before retreating with Riku behind the curtain.

"You two are late," drawled a deep voice. Fear rumbled down her skin. It sounded deep and mysterious that threatened punishment. To her relief, she heard Sora's laugh.

"Late? No we're not! The show hasn't started-YOW!" A firm slap sounded.

"You were supposed to show up fifteen minutes early, not thirty seconds early."

"But we were working!" protested Riku. "You said that we had to-GODDAMMIT!" Another slap.

"This _is _your work as well," replied the voice. A sweet female laugh resonated beautifully in comparison to the rough edges of the other's voice.

"They are still here, Master," pointed out a familiar voice that Kairi couldn't pinpoint exactly. "They just need to change." A pause accompanied. Kairi strained her ears to not miss a beat. She heard a low sigh.

"I see. Get changed."

"Sweet! Thanks, babe! Whoops, didn't mean you, boss!" said Sora. Then no more was heard besides a female giggle and a deep sigh. Kairi settled into her soft chair, smiling faintly. It seemed like Sora was enjoying himself, then again, he was probably his troupe's little devil. There was no need to worry about him getting in serious trouble. She scoped out the room. What she saw made her jaw drop.

Although the outside looked like a tent, the inside was like an opera house. In a special space that was a floor level lower than their floor, an orchestra was laid out with chairs and music stands. Strange looking people in silver skinsuits moved awkwardly to organize the chairs. Large instrument cases were retrieved and they sat down to open their respective cases.

Kairi was wary of a trick. How the hell could a tent turn into an opera house? And there was no way in hell those skinsuited people could be human. The way they moved across their level looked like a puppet being controlled by strings.

A tall man wearing a black suit and holding a maestro baton emerged from the curtain and to a podium in front of them. He had long blue hair and bangs that framed his face. The top of his hair was spiked in an exotic fashion. His eyes were the color of newly minted gold.

"Warm up," he told the orchestra, "The show will commence any minute now. We have a little more time considering two of our acrobats were late." Sora's head popped out from the orchestra pit to glare up at the man.

"We weren't late," he said firmly. The man's eyes flared in anger and pointed the baton between Sora's eyes.

_"Get out of my orchestra pit!" _he hissed. Sora stuck out his tongue and disappeared right when the baton whipped where his head was seconds ago. Annoyed, the man tapped his baton angrily on the podium.

"That boy...I will cut his tongue out," he growled. Kairi and her friends bit their fists so he wouldn't hear them laugh.

"He already has a split, Saïx," said a new voice. A smaller man emerged from the orchestra pit. He had layered grey hair that covered one eye, the other a cool aqua blue. He was dressed in an old black cloak with a hood. Saïx snorted.

"It didn't do a damn thing to shut him up, Zexion. You should have cut the whole thing off." Zexion shrugged.

"The performance will begin in five minutes!" a rough voice announced, silencing the entire room. "Take your seats, shut the hell up, and watch the show!"

"Xaldin fails to notice that people can hear him," the younger man said, indifferent as he pulled up the hood.

"I told him that he cannot be an announcer with that personality. Get to your place, the show must go on," Saïx replied. Zexion nodded and dispersed. Saïx turned to Kairi and her friends. She tensed when his eyes scanned her. Then he bowed his head.

"Welcome to our show," he said formally. Kairi bowed her head in turn.

"T-thank you," she said, not knowing exactly how to answer. A spotlight on the stage flicked on, illuminating the stage in a dim light.

"We gather to enjoy ourselves for a night of pleasure. Our sins are clear as day during the night," rang out a voice not unlike a narrator. Kairi quickly recognized it as the man who spoke to Sora and Riku. Saïx lifted his baton and with a wave, the violins sounded in a low note.

The stage showed a setting that was similar to an old fashioned tavern with a long staircase that stretched around the back of the tavern. The door it led to was probably the entrance. A tall blond woman sat bored behind the counter of a bar. But her eyes were on a table where four men sat in midst of a card game. She looked like she wanted nothing more than to join the game, her eyes flared in jealousy. In the corner was Zexion sitting at a piano but he wasn't playing it. Instead, he held a small glass filled with an amber liquid that sipped at with the speed of a drifting wind. The tavern was full of the strange people like the orchestra members, all staring at the regular looking men. Most wore a red scarf on their necks.

The dealer had short platinum blond hair. He smirked at the men across from him. One had brilliant spiky red hair slicked back and black tattoos on his face. Concentrated green eyes didn't leave the hand of his cards. Another man had dirty blond hair in a mullet, lazily strumming an enormous blue sitar off-key with one hand as he stared at his other hand of cards. The third man had long pink hair to his shoulders. He drank from a large goblet of wine and stared at his cards. He snapped his fingers and the woman went up to him with a bottle of wine, pouring it for him. When she tried to leave he snatched the bottle and waved her away. She stared in envy but went back to her place.

The dealer, without the others noticing, swapped his own cards behind his back and replaced them with another set from under his sleeve. When he showed them his cards, the other men angrily threw up their hands in defeat. The dealer quickly gathered their chips and placed them into his larger pile. As he did so, cards fluttered out of his sleeves. The red haired man was quick to notice and seized the man by his collar and shook him fiercely, banging him on the table. In his fury, he knocked the table over and the cards and chips spilled onto the audience.

'Catch the cards.' Sora's words were instantly remembered and Kairi didn't have to. One landed in her lap, a smooth white card that depicted the face of the queen. To her left, Olette also caught a queen and Pence and Hayner nabbed a king each.

"What do we do with them?" asked Pence. Kairi shrugged.

"We should just keep it since Sora told us to catch them," she replied, then turned her attention to the stage.

The sitar player didn't seem to care and continued to play his sitar off-key. The other continued to gobble his wine down greedily. Then they froze.

"Sloth, gluttony, greed, envy, and wrath," said the narrator, the spotlight shining brighter as it named the actors. It shone on the sitar player, the drunk, the dealer, the barmaid, and the angry player respectively. "Five common sins many are familiar with. We perform few at a time, but all at once can lead to-" The sins began to move again.

Wrath was getting increasingly annoyed at Sloth's endless playing. He threw Greed at him, Sloth dodging sloppily and nearly banging his head on the sitar. The tavern people all stood and moved the tables and chairs away. The red-scarved people went behind Wrath to defend him. Sloth and Greed were helped by the other members. The orchestra's tempo started getting faster as the seconds ticked by. A bar fight erupted, Wrath against the other sins except for Envy who was safe behind her counter. She hurried to grab the bottle Gluttony dropped and the cards and chips left over on the floor, holding them to her chest and running back to her barricade.

Sloth panicked as Wrath advanced on him, evading his attacks like his life depended on it. His sitar dropped with a loud _clang!_ as he moved away. Greed and Gluttony, who placed his goblet on a table, went to help Sloth. The routine was complex as far as Kairi could say. Greed and Gluttony blended perfectly as they both attacked Wrath. Their arms movements were precise with one another, the leg sweeps, the dodges. But Wrath was more powerful. Kairi's heart raced when she saw trapezes and gymnastic rings slowly descend into view. What were those for? Looking around, she saw more. Above the audience. Even her. To her horror, there were no safety nets.

Wrath grabbed Gluttony by the ankle when he tried to kick him, then swung him around in a full circle as Greed, Sloth and their help dove away from his body. With a loud grunt, Wrath threw Gluttony to the ceiling above the center of the crowd. Luckily, Gluttony grabbed onto a trapeze. Someone screamed from below, a scared audience member, as Gluttony dangled from above.

"Is this part of the act?" whispered Hayner, freaked out like they were. But he was answered by the orchestra ending on a screeching note. The actors froze and turned to the top of the staircase. Footsteps sounded and a new group entered the tavern. It was the boy in Kairi's reflection. He wore the same leather outfit that was wrapped tight around him, framing his muscles. With him were Riku and several other creatures with white scarves. Above, Sora flipped and twisted his body until he landed with both feet on the trapeze where Gluttony was dangling. The boy, Riku, and Sora wore the same leather outfits, but Riku's had a dark blue shirt and Sora wore red. The boy signaled and Sora swung the trapeze towards the stage, Gluttony letting go at the right moment and landed next to Zexion and his piano.

Wrath went for the boy, throwing punches for helping Gluttony, but the boy danced out of his reach and used Wrath's shoulder to jump onto a trapeze, sitting and smirking below.

"Pride and wrath can only bring about misfortune to those who stand in the way. We keep those particular sins a secret from our loved ones for we are afraid of what may come." Sora jumped from each trapeze to another before landing next to Pride. He gave Wrath the finger and both boys threw back their heads to laugh when Wrath tried to jump for them. Pride hit Sora on the chest with his knuckles and nodded to him.

Sora immediately threw himself upside down on the trapeze so his legs held him in place. Pride jumped down and Sora held fast to his hands. Pride's legs dangled down and he maneuvered his body gracefully away from Wrath's hands. Sora even let go of Pride so Pride twisted his body in the air quickly and Sora grabbed him before he could fall. The other sins laughed away at his antics and Pride's men all jumped off Wrath's men onto the other trapezes. Riku held onto two rings above the stage. Infuriated, Wrath ordered his men to go after the other creatures. The orchestra started another song not unlike a battle theme.

Ropes lowered from the ceiling for Wrath's men and each of them grabbed a rope and began to climb up. Sora and Pride swung their trapeze towards the crowd and both swung off, performed a double layout and grabbed a hold of a white scarfed creature that waited for them. Riku followed soon after. They performed the same tricks together above the crowd. Some screamed whenever it looked like someone would fall onto them. Layouts, complicated twists and flips looked flawless and easy for the three acrobats. _'Their precision's amazing!'_ thought Kairi. What made it scary was that there were no safety nets so the crowd was anxious whenever there was another trick.

Wrath and his men were still climbing away on the ropes and the acrobats landed on their own trapezes. Pride himself landed on two rings that he held onto and dangled away as Wrath climbed near. His men all reached the top and hoisted themselves so each trapeze and ring and one of Pride's men and one of Wrath's. Wrath wobbled as he stood on a trapeze, Pride smirking at him as he performed a would've-been arm-breaking routine with his two rings.

Angered at being mocked, Wrath lashed out and tried to kick at one of Pride's arms. Pride let go of one ring and threw himself into the air, twisted his body and landed right next to Wrath with his arms crossed over his chest perfectly balanced. Wrath shook at his landing and held tight to the ropes. Pride leaned on a rope and laughed. Wrath tried punching him in the face, but Pride simply swung himself upside down and kept himself in place using his legs.

He let himself go and soared into the rope Wrath used to climb. Their men began to fight, bodies curling around the ropes to avoid the other and hanging themselves upside down to dodge attacks.

Wrath went after Pride, but Pride swung the rope and performed a full layout before landing back on stage with the other sins. Pride puffed out his chest as the other sins applauded him. Wrath swung himself on the rope and landed on his bottom. The audience and actors laughed until Wrath scrambled to his feet and grabbed Pride by the neck and lifted him inches off the ground. The men stopped fighting and went to join them on the stage. Riku and Sora used their trapezes to land onto the stage.

The orchestra played the music faster and wilder as Wrath increased the pressure on Pride's neck. Pride didn't flinch. Instead he smirked as if inviting him to kill him.

Heels clicked on the floor and the orchestra stopped playing. Wrath dropped Pride in surprise, Pride hitting the floor with both feet. Kairi heard a quick cough and intake of air as Pride straightened.

The girl from Kairi's reflection appeared wearing a gothic lolita ballgown and a top hat that she threw onto Zexion's head. She moved with a grace that most girls envied.

The girl approached them with a kind smile on her face. Her large dress trailed behind her as she walked near a mesmerized Pride. Her hand at her side held a long ribbon which she held out for Pride to hold. Pride eagerly held the ribbon in his fingers, grinning at her as his fingers rubbed the soft fabric and put his lips against it. She then walked backwards, the ribbon quickly becoming undone and ultimately removed her dress since it was holding it together. Pride quickly let go and backed off as if to say that it wasn't his fault. The sight had the audience gasping.

She wore a white corset lined with black lace, a lacy red short skirt, black stockings and red strapped heels. In her hair were white ribbons as decoration. Unabashed by her sudden change in clothing, she seemed pleased and walked towards a long pole that stood erect on the bar counter, swinging her hips as she did so. She nodded to Zexion who began to play a slow melody on the piano. She swung herself upside down, heels clinking together and smiled at the crowd. Behind her, Envy stared in…well, envy.

"And our finest display, a sin we succumb to during our darkest days. One no human can resist. This is Lust." Lust, her lips coated in clear shiny gloss, smiled with little teeth showing before gracefully performing an enticing routine for the crowd. Her entire body was like liquid, swaying gently before spinning down the pole. The crowd watched in anticipation, then held their breath as she went onto her knees on all fours and grinned at them as if daring them to come closer, then shot a cute smile at Kairi. Kairi couldn't stop staring. She moved professionally, but her smile and small gestures were very innocent. This girl wasn't sinful like the others.

Her mouth opened and she began to sing.

_Don't be so shy_

_Everything's all right_

_Come close_

_And talk to me~~~_

Kairi gasped. It was her! She sounded absolutely perfect now that she could hear clearly. The other sins thought so too. The creatures rearranged the furniture neatly and everyone took seats to watch her dance. The sins chose the seats closest to her. The spotlight rested on her as she went back to her pole and used her legs to hang upside down.

_Why turn away?_

_No one's around_

_I want_

_You close to me~~~_

She bent her body right side up, which would've broken someone's back, held the pole from behind and swung her legs out so she looked upright. Her legs curled around the pole and spun back down. At the bottom, she hopped onto the top of the piano daintily. Lust lied on the top and slid herself next to Zexion and draped herself back carefully on the keys he wasn't using. Zexion continued to play and joined her in the last verses.

_In the House of Sin_

_No one will know_

_Indulge_

_And give i~~~n!_

Zexion slammed down his keys on the last notes. Applause interrupted momentarily until the cello took over. She stood up and walked to the other sins, and then Envy took over her spot on the pole. She stripped down to a black and blue corset and skirt before trying to replicate Lust's moves on the pole. But no one looked at Envy since Lust was approaching with an air of shyness even though she had moved like a seasoned pole dancer. She held her hand out to them as if asking for a dance.

Pride took her hand and guided her into a slow moving tango. Like in the reflection, his hands traced her curves as their legs touched when he dipped her down.

Kairi immediately remembered how Sora touched her in the mirror house. His hot hands scorching the underside of her breast, if he touched her like Pride touched Lust- _'Kairi! Get your mind out of the gutter!'_ she screamed at herself. The trapeze above them lowered onto the stage. He led her onto the trapeze and she held onto the ropes before it ascended up into the air.

"Lust tempts all and we accept it with pleasure. Indulge with us for it may be your last."

She danced around Pride, whose hands went around her when she looked like she would fall. She sat on the bar and slid under him so he straddled her. Kairi's heart pounded in her ears as Pride dipped down and was about to kiss Lust. Sora and Riku whistled to cheer him on but right when their lips were about to touch a loud cough sounded.

"Lower the damn thing!" Kairi heard Xaldin hiss in the intercom. Pride shot a smirk at the ceiling and Lust looked very guilty. It didn't look like part of the act. Lust looked down apologetically, then scooted away from Pride when the trapeze lowered enough for them to get off. The crowd murmured in confusion for a moment. What was that? Lust's flirtatious demeanor was gone in seconds.

As the trapeze lowered, she quickly got off. Her apologetic look was replaced by a seductive smile. The orchestra continued to play as she finished her song.

_In the House of Sin_

_No one will know_

_Indulge_

_And give i~~~n!_

The last notes finished and all the actors bowed in unison. Applause thundered, Kairi slowly doing so as well. She was more confused. Confusion was a common feeling around here. A new figure appeared at the top of the stairs. A man with a dark hood looked down to them.

"To all who have caught a card during the first few minutes, please line up with our piano player." It was the narrator. Zexion stood and removed Lust's hat and bowed to the audience. "Card holders will be able to see a more upfront display of the sins." Kairi held tight to her card as Olette and her friends pushed against her back.

The rest of the crowd was either leaving or trying to find any scattered cards. Her group had cards and was slowly making their way to Zexion who jumped off the stage with Sora. The actors all went backstage, all of them had silly grins on their faces. Lust and Pride stayed a few seconds behind as Pride draped Lust's dress on her. Lust turned to smile at him, then saw Kairi in the corner of her eye. Kairi cursed herself. _'Staring's rude, Kairi!'_ she thought, but Lust smiled at her too before squealing as Pride hoisted her up by the waist and carried her away.

"Roxas! Where are you taking Naminé?" shouted the narrator angrily. He zoomed down the stairs and after his actors.

Zexion's sigh and Sora's snicker diverted their attention.

"Roxas likes trouble," Sora said teasingly. Zexion smacked his hand on Sora's forehead.

"You're one to talk. Saïx wants to chop your tongue off for causing trouble." Sora waved his hand.

"Zex, he always wants to chop something of mine off. Usually it's not my tongue." The group considered it something dirty and cackled immaturely, even Kairi. Zexion shook his head.

"I don't want to know where that goes. Welcome to a private tour of the 'House of Sin.' I assume you all have cards. Please do not panic for what I am about to do. If you do, Sora will throw you out." Sora cracked his knuckles and grinned. Kairi didn't help but to feel a bit panicked. Olette grabbed her hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

"Of all the sins you watched, which did you enjoy the most?" Zexion's hand glowed black like smoke, clenched, then vanished the second it appeared. Scared, Kairi tugged on Olette's hand.

"Did you see that?" she asked in a hoarse whisper. Olette looked at her in confusion.

"See what?" she asked back. Kairi's eyes widened.

"His hand was smoking!" Olette looked at Zexion, who wasn't paying attention to them. But Sora was without their knowledge. He seemed lost in thought for a moment before grinning to himself.

"Which hand?" Kairi grabbed her own hair.

"The fist, Olette! It was like it was on fire!" Olette looked surprised.

"Kairi, you were probably seeing things. I was watching him the whole time." Kairi's heart dropped.

"Then what-"

"Please look at your cards. The sin you see will be the one you will...meet, you can say." Kairi stared at him, then at the card in her hand. Her gasps accompanied everyone else's. The queen on her card had been replaced.

"Hey, yo!" shouted Hayner, waving his card. "I have two of 'em on here!"

"Same here!" shouted Seifer. Zexion closed his eyes calmly.

"It is quite common that one sin accompanies another. We are aware of that and have prepared a display for multiple sins. As I said, do not panic, unless you want to be escorted out." Olette checked her card.

"What'd you get?" she asked. Kairi swallowed. This wasn't going to be good.

"Lust."

"Really? Me too!" Her and her friends started talking amongst each other. Many were curious to what they would see. Sora pulled Zexion aside.

"Hey-"

"I saw. She reminds me of Naminé. Minus the trauma and fear Naminé experienced. She has that innocence, wouldn't you agree?" Sora nodded dumbly.

"I noticed her look at Naminé," Zexion added.

"Yeah, I did too. She's curious about her."

"Is she? And she saw me with 'smoke' on my hand and no one else can see that. It seems it's safe to say that she may as well be one of us." Sora snorted.

"She'll get freaked out. She does that a lot." Zexion stared at him blankly.

"You were like that too, Sora." Sora sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Dammit, I kinda like her. I hoped she wouldn't be a part of this."

"That's what we thought for Naminé. But in the end-"

"Can we go see whatever these cards are for?" whined Seifer, waving his card that had the left half with Wrath and the right half with Pride. Zexion scoffed.

"Such rude children," he hissed at Sora. Sora quickly engaged in damage control for the restless group.

"Yeah, yeah, we'll go. But what you want to do is indulge. You might like it more."

* * *

><p>-Who's confused? A lot of you? This chapter kinda blows, but the next one is darker and really has horror in it. I'll tell you right now it'll be far better than this! It will take a while for an update since college is eating away at my life. As a reward for being patient, here is a short preview of the next chapter!<p>

_"No! Let me go! Mom!"_

_"Quiet! She won't listen to you! She knows what's best for her." His hand pinned her wrists over her head, the other touching her in places she didn't want touched. Her sobs weren't heard by anyone who cared. Her own mother sat in the couch in the other room, shaking hands trying to continue needlework and blocking out the screams of her own daughter. She was worried about the neighbors if they could hear. 'Please don't scream. We can do laundry together, or go out for dinner! It will all go back to normal,' she thought, shaking her head fiercely at the pleas._

_"Mommy! Help me! I didn't do anything!" Her cries became more frantic when he started ripping her dress, fingers touching the sensitive skin inside. _

"_You're grown up now. Now you're a woman, so I'll show you what a good woman gets. Happy birthday." His voice was mocking as if he were proud. She shut her eyes tight and hoped for a quick end. That's when she heard the sound of ripping flesh, a groan of pain and felt the splash of warm liquid. She opened her eyes, the man stared at her wide-eyed and dead. A clawed hand had burst through his chest and held his heart._

-winternightlullaby out


	4. Memories

They were led into a large backstage with a set up similar to the one on stage. Wrath and Pride were enacting an elaborate fight scene using actual weapons. In a corner, Lust was doing another pole dance with Envy as Sloth looked on with mild interest and played his sitar. Gluttony, Greed and several other people talked with one another and drank wine.

Kairi's group ran to watch Pride and Wrath, but she bee-lined it for Sora, who was speaking to Zexion. She was so done with being confused.

"Sora." He looked at her, his smirk in place.

"What's up, Kairi?" he asked brightly. Her smile didn't reach her eyes.

"I need to talk to you. Now, please." He nodded and hit Zexion lightly on the arm.

"We'll talk more later." Zexion didn't reply. Sora jerked his head for her to follow him.

"We'll talk in my room." Kairi froze. Alone with him?

"Uh, can't we go somewhere not so lonely?" Sora laughed.

"Do you want people listening in?" He had a valid point. She signed.

"You're right."

"And you can trust me not to do anything," he added, winking at her already blushing face. Kairi groaned.

"Okay I get it!" He laughed once more and led her to a different hallway of rooms. There were doors labeled with strange names like Marluxia, Demyx and Axel. Some were familiar like Riku, Roxas and Zexion. But some had no name, probably spare rooms. Sora stopped at the door with his own name.

"In we go." He opened the door. His room was quite big, a large queen bed draped with dark blue sheets, a desk with papers stacked on it, even an expensive TV and game systems on the side. His desk also had a large comfy chair that he hopped onto.

"The bed's yours," he said, swiveling. She hopped onto the bed, which was quite soft. Sora put his feet up on the desk. Every paper had either a large D or F.

"So, what'd you want to talk about?" 'Okay, Kairi, don't ask a billion at a time,' she thought nervously. Picking through her questions, she decided on a broader one.

"What is this place? It looked like an opera house out there." Sora leaned into his chair, mouth formed into a small frown.

"Hmm, I don't think you'd believe me if I told you." Kairi crossed her arms over her chest.

"I'd believe anything at this point. I might have some scenarios in my head right now." He grinned mischievously.

"Oh? Like?" She snorted. What would Hayner say?

"A secret dimension where aliens from space come to kidnap helpless virgins?" It sounded ridiculous, more like something Rai would say. Sora threw back his head to laugh, almost falling off his chair backwards.

"Dude, that's rich!" He cleared his throat. "But not quite. Hmm, how should I do this? Aha! I know!" He opened his drawer and pulled out a black pocketknife. Kairi flew off the bed, clutching a pillow.

"What the hell are you doing with that?" Sora whirled to her, holding the pocketknife with a bewildered look on his face.

"Huh?" He looked at the pocketknife. "Oh, this? For me, not you." She cautiously sat back on the bed. Sora flipped the knife open.

"Okay, don't freak out!" he warned. Kairi scoffed.

"I won't!" Sora rolled his eyes.

"That's what you say now." Without letting her reply, he sliced his own arm with the knife. Blood trickled down and dripped on the floor, but he remained smiling. Kairi dropped the pillow and covered her mouth in shock. His smile made him look psychotic.

"Y-your arm..." she managed to stutter. Her voice was high-pitched and squeaky. Sora laughed.

"I'm good. Watch." The smell of blood made her nauseous. Looking at his wound would make her lose it. But curiousity got the better of her and flicked her eyes to his arm. To her amazement, it began to close. She lowered her hands, watching the wound disappear as if it weren't there. Sora cleaned the blood with a wet towel.

"What are you?" she whispered. He threw the towel into a hamper.

"A demon. All of the 'House of Sin' are," he replied simply. Kairi looked towards the door, gauging her chances of getting out. This was just crazy! He was crazy! They should have never come, this was all her friends' faults!

"Demon? Do you guys...eat people?" He looked disgusted.

"Oh God no! I'm a demon who was once human." What now? Kairi, who was suddenly intrigued, nixed her escape. He was explaining himself, and he wasn't attacking her so there technically was no harm.

"What? What happened?" Sora seemed a bit uncomfortable, then flopped onto the bed next to her.

"..." Kairi was worried she said something wrong. It was the first time Sora was quiet all night.

"You don't have to tell me, Sora." He shook his head.

"No, I have to. I just sliced my arm and healed it, can't just leave it at that." He sat up, his eyes were a mixture of sad and anger.

"I'm a demon because of what happened a long time ago. Because of it, I have these...abilities. That I won't explain since it won't help. But I know a better way to explain. Come with me." He got up from the bed, throwing his pocketknife on the desk.

Kairi followed suit, following him into another room filled with mirrors.

"This mirror room is different. Instead of desires, you can re-live through your memories." Kairi stared into the blank mirror.

"How is that possible?"

"Zexion. He's the illusionist out of all of us. He created the illusions of your desires." Kairi remembered her desire, where Lust and Pride were featured. Her face went hot.

"About that, my reflection had Lust and Pride in it." Sora cackled.

"Really? That was Naminé and Roxas then. Just foolin' around, you know?" She giggled.

"It seems you guys act like regular teenagers." Sora sighed.

"Yeah, we're still human in that right. Watch." Kairi peered into the mirror, seeing Sora, Riku, and his friend Roxas.

"You guys knew each other before?"

"Yeah. We were turned into demons together." All three boys were standing on a high wooden platform. Around their necks were thick nooses. Kairi's eyes widened.

"What's happening?" Sora scratched his head.

"From here it looks like we're about to be executed," he joked. Kairi dismissed it.

"Why?"

"Eh." He shrugged. "Our town was being decimated by famine and all that." He pointed to another mirror where a different memory was playing.

Devastation and despair were an understatement. Dead bodies were lying around the ground, faces gaunt, bodies skeletal except for the bellies that were bloated. Kairi tried looking away, but Sora held her by the shoulders to soothe her.

"We can stop, Kairi. You don't look so good." She was quick to shake her head.

"No, I-" She took a breath. "I have to, I can't stop here." Her arm went up to grab one of Sora's hands and squeezes.

"They blamed you guys for this?" she asked, rage bubbling. She heard of these stories like this, where people were killed for supposedly plaguing villages.

"No. The food we had left were supposed to be given to the adults. The kids were left to starve since they were weaker. The adults all needed the food to try and hunt for more, but there was little success. My friends and I tried giving some to the kids, but the adults accused us of stealing the food. We were going to be punished-Oh hey, I didn't know this had audio!" he said suddenly, grinning at the first memory. Kairi looked at the first mirror and saw a man step onto the platform.

_"You three stole the food of your elders for what, to become a martyr for a useless cause?" demanded the man, rallying the group of adults who watched. In another corner, deathly skinny children cried helplessly._

_"Please don't kill them!" they begged. Their voices were weak from hunger and saturated with misery. Each of them held a poor excuse for a crust of bread. Before she realized it, her face was wet with tears._

_Memory Sora snorted. He looked less starved, but not exactly healthy._

_"Not really, I think we just saved some kids from dying tonight." He acted like he did now._

_"Looks like saving the children isn't exactly allowed," added Riku dryly._

_"We totally deserved this," said Roxas sarcastically, rolling his eyes._

_"This is no laughing matter!" scolded the man. Sora pinned him with an icy stare._

_"No, it isn't. Starving the children? You don't deserve to be called their parents." That shut them up. The man's glare narrowed to slits._

_"Execute them." _

_"No!" The children cried, running to the platform._

_"Restrain them! Take them away!" ordered the man. The adults hurried to pick up the children, which was easy due to their small weight. They carried them away until Kairi could no longer hear them. The man readied to drop the trapdoors under their feet._

_"Last words?" he asked, mocking them as he held their lives in his hands. All three looked at him blankly._

_"Fuck you." Sora lifted up his middle finger even though it was bound for further emphasis. Angered, the man gripped the lever and was about to pull until they saw a clawed hand go around his neck and slit it with a fatal claw. Blood spewed onto the platform and his body hit the platform with a dull thud. The boys screamed at the amount of blood, and at a tall figure that possessed the hand. _

He was wearing a hood, like the narrator from before. Kairi gasped.

"Isn't that-"

"My boss? Yeah." The figure removed the hood to reveal a man with tanned skin, orange eyes, and long silver hair with bangs and messy spikes.

_"Wrath, pride, envy, greed, sloth, gluttony. If there were lust it would be more sick than it already is," said the man. With the same hand, he cut their nooses and bonds. They rubbed their necks. _

_"Who are you?" asked Riku. The man stepped over the corpse._

_"A demon, a monster. Whatever you wish to see fit." Sora snorted._

_"What if I say a fairy?" Riku and Roxas hissed his name and bonked him on the head. The man smirked._

_"Quite bold for a child who almost met with death." _

_"We always come close to death," Sora shot back. "We always have the threat of dying every day. I make sure I don't stay miserable until then." The man seemed impressed._

_"Very good. It seems you won't die quietly."_

_"What's your name?" asked Roxas. The man stared at him._

_"Xemnas." Roxas smiled._

_"Thank you, Xemnas. I'm Roxas, this is Riku and Sora. Now that intros are over, why did you save us?" Xemnas made a sound close to a laugh._

_"Quick to the point. My answer? No real reason. I killed a sinner who experienced and revelled in the deadly sins." Sora backed up against Riku and Roxas. This dude was a freak._

_"Why?"_

_"Sinners who do not wish to repent do not deserve to live," he replied formally._

_"So...you're some kind of dark angel?" asked Riku carefully. Xemnas chuckled._

_"That is ridiculous. I am a demon." Sora almost laughed, but didn't because of the claws Xemnas had._

_"How is that any different?"_

_"I kill. I don't help them repent." He stared down at the corpse._

_"I shall be on my way." He turned, but Roxas quickly stopped him._

_"Wait. You're going to let us go?" Xemnas turned his head._

_"What the hell, Roxas?" asked Sora. "Why ask? What if he kills us because you reminded him, smart ass?" Roxas glared at him._

_"You didn't think there wouldn't be a catch, did you? Why would he just let us live? He could've killed him after he executed us." Xemnas chuckled._

_"You are quite observant, Roxas. There was no reason to kill you three. Though you have taken supplies from your elders, the tears of the children told me you meant no harm."_

_"We don't have anywhere to go," said Roxas. Sora whacked him, but Roxas danced out of his reach._

_"Why are you telling him that?" he shouted. Xemnas's eyes held no emotion. Riku said nothing._

_"We don't, Sora. The town thinks we're executed. What will they think if we show up alive and him dead? They'll think we did it and go after us."_

_"Then we run away!" replied Sora indignantly._

_"Where?" Riku asked suddenly. "The next town's miles away, why do you think we're starving in the first place? We'll be as good as dead without any food for that long a trip."_

_"So saving us meant nothing if our only options are starvation and execution. Which is basically death," finished Roxas, looking right at Xemnas. Xemnas merely smiled blankly._

_"You have another option." _Then the memory ended. Kairi looked at Sora, who didn't look upset.

"That option was-"

"To turn into a demon," answered Sora. "He ripped out our hearts. I think he left mine in a jar somewhere...hmm..." He thought for a minute like a person wondering where their phone was, then snapped his fingers.

"Aha! I'll ask Naminé to ask him where he put it!" Kairi was disgusted. This was his heart for God's sake!

"Your heart? So you're dead?" Sora chuckled.

"Psh, nah. After some voodoo crap and all that, I'm alive. Just not human and now I have some cool moves like summoning portals out of darkness and shit like that." He was talking about it like it was some video game.

"A portal?" Kairi asked, still confused. Sora scratched his head.

"To the demon realm. Or to wherever I want to go for quick transportation. But I still have my exercise for this sexy body of mine," he added, winking suggestively at her. Kairi blushed and turned away.

"You are so-"

"Undeniably sexy?" interrupted Sora hopefully. Kairi's hand immediately flew onto his cheek as a weak slap, her face red in embarrassment. Sora was hot, skin-wise. Okay, he was kinda hot, but he was insufferable!

"No! I was gonna say annoying!" she shouted. Sora laughed.

"Sorry, babe! But these portals come in handy. The entire tent is one, to answer your question from before." Kairi froze.

"W-we're in the demon place?" she asked nervously, looking around for trouble.

"Kinda, not really," Sora replied. "Here we can have all the room we want. Xemnas can keep the other demons away because this is his private territory. We're safe here. So, any other questions?" Kairi hesitated. She wanted to know more about Naminé, the pole dancer who moved professionally but struck her as an innocent young girl. And why were they at a carnival? But she would ask about Naminé first.

"Well, Naminé...I would like to know more about her. And your other friends too." Sora let out a low hum.

"Like the other sins besides my friends? Nah, they're freaking boring, especially Zexion. He's our homeschooler who still gives me bad grades for no fucking reason. They were here before me and my friends became demons. But Naminé? She's our most recent. The reason why she got here was because of..." He bit his bottom lip, his expression showed anger and regret. Kairi thought she pushed the wrong button, but he smiled.

"How about you meet her? She doesn't really talk to the other customers outside the carnival." Kairi's heart skipped a beat.

"Meet her?" Sora started laughing again. It was getting on her nerves...

"Why not? I can't just talk about her behind her back. It makes me look bad, you know?" Kairi chewed on her bottom lip. She was nervous. Nervous of being awkward and asking a girl about herself when they only met eyes for a few seconds. Sora caught her nervous look and smiled, not the naughty, I'm-so-gonna-get-in-trouble smile, but a reassuring one.

"It won't be weird! Besides, she needs to communicate with other girls. Larxene, Envy? She's provocative and Naminé just isn't. Yeah, I know. She's a pole dancer," he added when Kairi's jaw dropped. He wagged his finger. "She's a dancer, not a hooker. Larxene's the only other chick in our house. Unless you count Marluxia. He's Gluttony. The pink hair makes him look so gay!"

"If you are making fun of your fellow co-worker, do it where he can hear you so you don't look like a coward." Kairi gasped and hid behind Sora. Xemnas's voice was way scarier in person. Sora grinned as his boss glided in, the hood off to reveal the man in the memory.

"Why is she in here?" he asked, his voice painfully calm. Sora stood his ground.

"I'm showing her around."

"In the memory room?" he questioned, towering over them. Kairi gulped and clung onto Sora.

"I-I didn't mean to impose..." she replied quietly, half hoping he didn't hear her. But he only stared with those blank orange eyes.

"She was able to see Zexion use his powers," Sora added conversationally. "And she kinda reminds me of our Naminé, don't you think?" Xemnas's eyes hardened. He bent over very slightly to scan her, face showing a hint of recognition.

"Somewhat. I suppose you can show her around since what she sees cannot be seen by those humans." He turned his back to them.

"Hey, boss?" called out Sora suddenly. Xemnas paused.

"Where'd you put-Nevermind!" he said quickly, then dragged Kairi away.

"Hey! Where are we going?" she asked, Xemnas disappearing from view.

"We're going to go talk to Naminé!" he responded happily.

Her friends were on trapezes and high-wires, thankfully with safety nets underneath. Pence, Olette and Hayner's shrill laughter rang out to her ears and she smiled.

"Looks like they're having fun," she commented. Beside them were the weird creatures from before.

"Sora, what are those guys? They look so strange." Sora glanced over at the creatures.

"You can see them too? Xemnas's...servants. Unlike us, they're not demons or humans. More like lost souls who don't know where to go." Kairi bit her thumbnail. That's what they were, poor souls... Literally.

"Can they speak?" Sora shook his head.

"We just know what they're implying. To regular people like your friends, they look like clowns thanks to Zexion's illusions. Let's see if you can." He snapped his fingers to get the attention of an orchestra member. The small creature sauntered over awkwardly.

"What instrument do you play?" he asked. It looked at Sora, then at Kairi before moving as if it spoke. In her head, she heard a faint sound, a voice.

"A violin," she said, not realizing she spoke out loud. Sora clapped his hands once and jerked his head at the creature, who bowed too formally and disappeared with several others.

"You are definitely different," commented Sora as he approached a large piece of the group watching Naminé and Larxene dance.

"Hey, Axel!" he called out. Wrath and Roxas were talking with Saïx and the other sins until Wrath peeked over at Sora.

"What's up?" he replied.

"Show these people how to eat fire!" said Sora. The group gasped in excitement. But Axel looked flustered.

"I can't do that shit! I told you to get it memorized!" he whined. The others laughed at him.

"Aww, don't be a pussy!" teased Roxas. Axel turned around sharply, hand like a blade that missed Roxas's head when he ducked. Axel's eyes were a blazed green.

"I ain't a pussy, I'm not getting burned for nothing." Riku snorted.

"So you're saying that even though you practiced for a whole year, you still can't get it right?" Greed drank from a wine bottle and grinned.

"Xemnas won't be happy with you, Axel!" They howled in laughter, making Axel as red as his hair.

"Shut it, Luxord! Fuck this...I'll do it!" He shoved off the table he was sitting at and went to grab some torches. Sora and Roxas whistled as the crowd cheered, clearing away from Naminé and Larxene. The girls were done dancing at sat next to their poles.

"I'm telling you, if you do a dance covered in water or a swim tank, you'll look even sexier," said Larxene. Naminé blushed.

"I only do pole, Larxene." Larxene waved her hand dismissively.

"Psh, you'll haul in the sinners faster than usual."

"Then you do it!" Sora interjected in mock anger. Naminé looked relieved.

"Sora! Who is this?" asked Larxene, looking at Kairi.

"A friend. Now get lost." He jerked a thumb in the opposite direction. Larxene made a face at him.

"You little bastard. Fine! I'll just watch Axel burn his face off." She flounced away.

"Oh Naminé!" Sora sang out. Naminé giggled hopped down to them, looking at the floor shyly.

"Hi...I'm Naminé," she greeted, holding her hand out. Kairi took her hand to shake it, noticing the girl was very delicate and lady-like.

"I'm Kairi!" she said brightly. Sora nodded.

"Yay, you know each other now! Get along now, I'll go check if Axel's trying to pussy out." Kairi tensed.

"Wait! Sora!" both she and Naminé yelled, but he was gone. It was awkward for a few minutes until Naminé spoke up.

"Um, would you like to dance?" she asked quietly. Kairi froze. Did she mean...?

"You mean, on the pole?" Namine nodded. Kairi shook her head fiercely.

"N-no! Not me! I-I can't! I do ballet!" Naminé smiled a little.

"So you know about body control and upper body strength for balance?" Kairi nodded, realizing what she had done. Naminé's smile was like a mini-version of Sora's mischievous one.

"Come this way! I can find you some clothes to change in." Without waiting for Kairi to respond, Naminé walked away to the same hall as Sora's room. Kairi went after her.

"It's okay, you don't have to," said Kairi, trying to stall her. Naminé turned around and stared.

"You can't dance in that uniform," she pointed out. "It's quite uncomfortable, Larxene says so." She delicately knocked on a door with the name 'Xemnas.'

"Master? I would like a dress." The door swung open by itself. Naminé took Kairi's hand and led her inside. It was really dark with a single candle on a desk. Xemnas had his back to them as he stared into a small clay pot of water. On his desk was a row of jars. Were these the jars Sora talked about?

"What is the dress for, Naminé?" he asked, his tone lighter.

"I'm going to teach someone how to dance," she answered truthfully. She looked up and down at Kairi. "You're my size. My dresses should fit."

"I assume you want her to dress the part?" Namine giggled, far more comfortable than before. She went through a large closet full of dresses. Xemnas seemed to understand and got up from his desk.

"Take them." He gestured at the jars. He was giving her hearts? Kairi slowly grabbed the jars, trying not to look at Xemnas's intense stare.

"Aha!" Naminé pulled out a short white corset dress with red polka dots and a lacy white skirt. Xemnas looked over and smiled, just a little.

"I found one, Kairi!" she said giddily. Kairi gulped. The dress was cute, but looked expensive.

"I shouldn't-" Xemnas pinned her with a cold gaze when Naminé's happy smile was fading.

"It's cute!" she said quickly. Naminé twirled around with it happily, then went to help her with the jars.

"I will have someone move these dresses into your room," said Xemnas. "I prefer _my _clothes in my closet." Naminé giggled again.

"Yes, Master!" They exited, the door closing on its own.

"We can get you changed here." Naminé took her arm and brought her inside the memory room. Kairi wondered what kind of memories Naminé had. She seemed so sweet and kind, but Sora's face when he mentioned her arrival was worrying.

"This room is filled with mirrors. We can see all the angles." Kairi sighed as Naminé brought her to a mirror all the way inside the room. She couldn't mess around with this girl if her mind was filled with personal questions.

"Naminé, Sora told me all about the house." Naminé paused, in her hands was a jar with the lid off. To her relief, it was filled with red eye shadow. She set the jar down and smoothed down her skirt. She looked sad...

"So...you know we're demons?" she asked, her voice quiet. Kairi nodded slowly.

"Yeah."

"And it doesn't bother you?" Did it? Kairi thought for a moment, then decided on an answer.

"It did. But...I don't know," she replied. Naminé smiled a little.

"Sora told you about his memories? When he was almost killed?"

"Yeah he did." Naminé stared at her blankly.

"And what else do you want to know?" Kairi scratched her head, fingers reaching for the dress Naminé got her.

"You. We heard you and followed your voice to the carnival. I heard you inside the fun house. I guess...I'd like to get to know you. Sora told Xemnas that I reminded him of you." They looked like palette swaps of each other, now that Kairi saw her up close. Naminé giggled.

"We do have some similarities to each other. And Sora trusts you, I will tell you more about me. Please look into the mirror before us." Kairi stared ahead at the large mirror, their images blurring out to show a younger version of Naminé clinging to a woman whose face was shrouded in shadows.

"This is my memory before I became a demon. That's my mother," she said, pointing at the woman. "My real father abandoned us so my mother and I lived in an apartment.

When I turned twelve, my mother met a man at her work. He was kind, rich, and treated us like his treasures."

A man appeared into the mirror, he too was in shadows.

Kairi peered in.

"Why can't we see their faces?" Naminé bit her bottom lip.

"I...We can." She touched the mirror, the shadows chased away by light. The woman was beautiful, the man handsome.

"So my mother married him by the time I turned seventeen. We moved out of the apartment and into a gorgeous house. I thought it would be perfect. My mother became obsessed with the munny we were given, the nice clothes, the toys, the cars. She was aware of her image as the wife of a rich man in a rich neighborhood. She wore the nicest makeup, carried around designer bags and clothes. Because he promised to care for us, she was a stay-at-home mother. There was no need to work when his munny wasn't draining. But then, he was abusive once my mother became dependent on him for everything."

It showed Naminé's mother being shoved into a coffee table, Naminé curled into a ball on the floor with bruises.

Kairi held her hand to her mouth. What the hell was going on?

"But why? Because she was needy?" Naminé shook her head.

The memory changed to Naminé and her mother inside a bedroom. They were cleaning the windows, doing the laundry, just basic chores.

"She made it clear that having the neighbors over with their perfect children needed a worthy home to show that she belonged. In a way, I knew what she was going through. A poor woman thrown into the high class was laughed upon in the neighborhood. She desperately wanted to belong. My mother found some things in his room one day when we were cleaning the house. He had some suitcases lying around inside his closet and it was dusty inside so my mother and I moved the suitcases out to clean.

I dropped a suitcase and the lock broke open. My mother yelled at me, but we saw what had spilled out. The suitcase...had drugs inside." As Naminé spoke, the memory went forward as if she were narrating it.

_"Mom, what do we do?" Memory Naminé asked frantically, clinging to her mother in fright. The woman shoved her aside and hurried to throw the drugs into a suitcase._

_"Put them away! The neighbors are coming over!"_

_"Are you serious?" Naminé shouted, voicing Kairi's thoughts. "We should call the police! He's a drug dealer!" The woman put the last of the drugs in the suitcase. She took a deep breath._

_"This may be a misunderstanding. He is a businessman. He has competition. They're trying to besmirch his reputation and that means ours. And we're falling for it!" She shoved the suitcase into the closet. Naminé sat on the floor mortified._

_"But Mom-" She was cut off harshly._

_"Enough, Naminé!" she shouted. "I will speak to him later. But for now, dust yourself off. We have guests."_

"She was worried about her image, Naminé. Not about you or herself." Kairi was surprised about the anger in her voice. Naminé nodded and continued.

"He came home, beaming smile and a suitcase. We had dinner as a family. That's when my mother told him what we saw. He was suddenly angry. He accused us of trying to ruin him, trying to make us guilty. He confronted my mother about her spending habits and threatened to cut her off. He would put us into the shelter and the gossip would go around that my mother was a...gold digger. She stayed quiet and said she couldn't let it happen. She let him beat us and she would hide the bruises with makeup.

On the day I turned eighteen, he walked in on me when I was in the shower getting ready for a 'perfect' family outting. He was throwing me an elaborate birthday party to keep himself with a good reputation." The man stared at Naminé with dark eyes, a smirk on his face. Kairi's stomach churned in disgust as he approached Naminé who was clutching a bath sheet around herself. She looked absolutely terrified.

_"You look beautiful..." he drawled. Naminé ran out and locked herself in her room. She curled into the perfectly made bed and cried._

Kairi's hand clenched Naminé's when she saw her crying along with the memory. Naminé leaned her head onto Kairi's shoulder, taking deep breaths to keep herself from bursting into tears. She fast forwarded the memory to night.

Kairi saw flashes of scenes in a high class restaurant with an Italian masquerade theme. Naminé was dressed in a white dress with ribbons and designer heels with her face covered by a mask. To her horror, the man sat next to Naminé with his hand on her knee throughout the meal. The only nice scene was when a waiter accidentally dropped a bottle of Dom. Romane Conti on the man, spilling the expensive wine on the man's Brioni suit. There was something familiar about the waiter, but he wore an Italian mask as he winked at Naminé before being hauled away by a large waiter.

As they left the restaurant the man opened the door of a Lamborghini Gallardo. To his credit, the man knew how to make munny.

_They all walked inside the house, Naminé looking miserable. Her mother dropped her Gucci handbag and sat into a couch and pulled out some needles and yarn. It was obvious that the man had too much to drink as he whistled when Naminé bent over to take off her shoes._

_"You know what? I haven't given you a present yet." Naminé quickly ran to her room to get away, but he caught her in the living room. He yanked her close to feel her hips and her breasts._

_"No! Let me go! Mom!"_

_"Quiet! She won't listen to you! She knows what's best for her." His hand pinned her wrists over her head, the other touching her in places she didn't want touched. Her sobs weren't heard by anyone who cared. Her own mother sat in the couch in the other room, shaking hands trying to continue needlework and blocking out the screams of her own daughter. She was worried about the neighbors if they could hear. 'Please don't scream. We can do laundry together, or go out for dinner later! It will all go back to normal,' she thought, shaking her head fiercely at the pleas._

_"Mommy! Help me! I didn't do anything!" Her cries became more frantic when he started ripping her dress, fingers touching the sensitive skin inside._

_"You're grown up now. Now you're a woman, so I'll show you what a good woman gets. Happy birthday." His voice was mocking as if he were proud. She shut her eyes tight and hoped for a quick end. That's when she heard the sound of ripping flesh, a groan of pain and felt the splash of warm liquid. She opened her eyes, the man stared at her wide-eyed and dead. A clawed hand had burst through his chest and held his heart._

_Her mother dropped her needlework and ran to check on them when she heard him groan._

"_What's going on-AH! HONEY!" she screamed. Xemnas was the one who killed him. He turned around and dropped the man's heart next to his corpse and with the same hand, plunged into her neck._

"_Greed, envy, gluttony, pride, wrath, sloth and lust. May the sinners burn in hell where they belong." He pulled his hand out, blood splattering his cloak as Naminé's mother fell dead, blood bubbling out of her neck._

"_You sacrificed your own daughter for your happiness. Rest in hell." He turned to Naminé, who was crying into her hands. He said nothing as she ran to him, crying helplessly and pressing herself into his chest. His clean hand, with no claws, reached up and patted her back._

"Xemnas saved you," Kairi breathed. Naminé nodded.

"Yes. He did."

"Why?" Naminé wiped her tears away.

"He told me that he was watching us for a long time. My life wasn't threatened until I was almost raped. If he displayed all seven deadly sins, then he would be killed. My mother was collateral damage for indulging in the sins. I followed none. That's why I was spared." Kairi remembered Sora's memory. The executioner hadn't indulged in all the sins.

"But what about Sora's executioner?" Naminé smiled.

"The children saved them. Xemnas sees children as those who know innocence." Then she thought of the waiter with the Italian mask who messed around with Naminé's stepfather.

"And the waiter? He looked familiar." Naminé blushed.

"That was Roxas."

"Yes?" The girls screamed when the memory faded and Roxas stood behind them. Roxas quickly plugged his ears.

"Hey whoa! Chill out!" He kneeled down to face Naminé, brushing her tears away from her face. He looked genuinely concerned about how to comfort her. He pressed his lips to hers. Kairi felt very uncomfortable. She wished that someone had kissed her like that. She thought about the incident in the fun house, blushing when she realized she wanted to feel so much more. She opted to leave, but Naminé gently pushed him away.

"We should get you dressed up!" she said brightly. Roxas smiled when Naminé hurried to dress Kairi.

* * *

><p>Yay! This one's done! Whoo! This should clear up some confusion. I am having a tad bit of trouble with the mini-lemon scene for the next chapter. Tips would be nice! It'll take some time! So, onto the preview! The next chapter has Roxas and Naminé, then Sora and Kairi will make its way later on!<p>

_"Naminé, close your eyes."_

_"Roxas, I'm scared…"_

_"It's okay." His lips touched hers, hands caressing her body. She thought of the man who touched her and began to cry._

-winternightlullaby out


	5. All the Way

**A/N: Who's alive? ME! YIPPEE!**

* * *

><p>It took a while for Naminé to transform Kairi into a totally different version of herself. With Xemnas's jars of makeup, Naminé added a smoky look to Kairi's eyes, bold lipstick and colored her cheeks so her cute look diminished into a sexy vixen's gaze. Roxas, who was chilling near a memory mirror, whistled.<p>

"Damn, Naminé, why don't you do that look when you're around me?" he said teasingly. Naminé threw a brush at him.

"Because then you wouldn't let me dance," she replied testily. "I wouldn't get near the stage." Roxas looked offended.

"Hey, I would too! But then I'd tear your dress off once the curtains drop," he said huskily, walking up behind her. Kairi giggled, but Naminé pretended to be annoyed. Then she mustered up a smile and turned around, putting her arms around him, leaning closer like she was about to kiss him.

"How about now?" she said, her voice suddenly like a lustful lover. Even Kairi blushed. Roxas looked eager, arms around her waist, face dipping down near her neck.

"Really? Right behind Kairi? Wouldn't she be bothered?" he asked, tongue tickling her neck. Naminé suddenly grinned.

"Yeah, you're right. Bye, Roxas!" Naminé yanked the door open and tossed him out before shutting the door and locking it. Kairi burst out laughing, almost crying her makeup off when Roxas banged on the door. Naminé blushed in embarrassment.

"He's such a pervert, I had to," she said quietly, suddenly shy and playing with her fingers.

"You're different around him and Xemnas. You're very happy around them," Kairi commented lightly. Naminé smiled and handed her a handful of white ribbon.

"Xemnas has been kind to me ever since my arrival as his new demon. Roxas and I started a relationship a few years after I came." Kairi took the ribbon and tied them into her own hair. She thought about Naminé's memories, where her stepfather almost raped her. And now she was dancing like a sexy professional and was actually a shy little girl. Hell, she wouldn't even think she would get a boyfriend because of what she went through.

"Why did you start pole dancing? Considering the memories, I would've thought you would stay away from that." Naminé's smile didn't fade. Instead, she touched the mirror in front of her and a new memory emerged.

_Xemnas was leading her into a dark lounge where the other demons and Sora were relaxing on couches. At the presence of Xemnas, they snapped to attention._

_"Master Xemnas," said Saïx, then saw Naminé cowering behind him. "Who is this?" Xemnas stood to the side and gently pushed Naminé forward._

_"This is Naminé, our newest demon. Say hello, child." Naminé trembled, bowing quickly. There were so many men. She was ready to hide behind Xemnas again._

_"N-n-n-n-nice to m-m-m-meet you..." she stuttered. Sora jumped in front of Saïx before he could introduce himself._

_"I'm Sora!" he yelled._

_"Eep!" Naminé ran back behind Xemnas, who scowled at Sora._

_"Sora!" he bellowed. Sora winced._

_"Sorry, Naminé," he apologized. Saïx dealt a blow to the top of his head, slamming him on the ground. Naminé cracked a smile. Larxene let out an ear-blasting laugh._

_"She likes your abuse! I like her already!" They all laughed except for the more serious members. Zexion stared at Xemnas._

_"What is the story behind her?"_

_"She was almost raped," Xemnas said simply. The laughing ceased. No one said a word except for Axel._

_"Fucking shit..." he breathed. Xemnas shot him a glare._

_"Watch your tongue, Axel. Roxas, take Naminé to a room." Roxas, who was silent the entire time, grinned broadly._

_"Sure thing." He bounded up to her. She wanted to stay with Xemnas, but Naminé seemed to recognize him._

_"Have we met before?" she asked quietly. Roxas laughed._

_"Yeah, I spilled that expensive ass wine in the restaurant." Naminé giggled, removing herself from Xemnas._

_"Yes, I thought that was you." He winked and took her arm with care before leading her out. _

Kairi smiled.

"That's nice, Naminé. They accepted you quickly." Naminé shrugged.

"I'm just adorable," she joked, flicking her hair.

_The memory changed to a scene where Larxene was pole dancing in a bikini. Naminé was sitting in a corner with Sora, Roxas and Riku where Zexion was quizzing them with a book in his hand._

_"A pink blossom that thrives in spring is called...?"_

_"A cherry blossom," she answered quietly._

_"The pH of 4.45 is what kind of solution?" Sora jerked in his seat, confusion painted perfectly on his face._

_"The fuck? Now we're talking about fucking chemistry?" They laughed when Zexion whacked the book on his head._

_"Silence!" he ordered. Sora rubbed his head._

_"It's a legit question..."_

_"Acidic," answered Naminé. Zexion nodded to her._

_"You may go, Naminé." Naminé bowed and scampered off._

_"Why the fuck can __she __go and not us? We've been doing this shit for the past three hours!" whined Sora. Zexion hit him with the spine of the book._

_"She is the only one answering questions!" Naminé giggled and watched Larxene spin slowly. The dance looked provocative, making her feel a bit uncomfortable. She always hid her body in long dresses since she arrived. She was afraid of what was underneath because her stepfather seemed eager to know. Larxene caught her staring and grinned._

_"Naminé! Come here!" she called, stepping away from the pole. Naminé shyly walked up to her, eyes on the ground. Larxene set her hip on the pole._

_"Wanna try?" she offered. Naminé's face flared in heat._

_"No!" she shrieked. Larxene pouted._

_"'No?' Why not?" Naminé fingered her dress._

_"I'm not...good enough..." Larxene pulled her up onto the stage using a dark shadowy hand that appeared out of thin air. Those probably came from her powers._

_"That's why we're practicing! Come to think of it, I've never seen you in less than a tank top." Naminé looked away, thinking of a number of excuses to get her out of this._

_"I'm not that good looking. I'm too pale, too skinny, too-"_

_"Conscience," Larxene cut in, clicking her tongue in disapproval. "You have a great body, Naminé. You should know that you do."_

_"You look beautiful." The words of her stepfather rang in her ears. Trembling, she shook her head._

_"No, he really liked that I did." Larxene stared questioningly._

_"Who did?"_

_"Larxene." Xemnas's stern voice sounded behind her. Larxene turned around, shrugging at Xemnas._

_"Hey, no one told me."_

_"My stepfather," said Naminé suddenly. Zexion stopped teaching, all of them looked over at her. She had never spoken much about her past, which they both respected and wondered about._

_"Stepfather, you said? Where was your real one?" Zexion asked. She shook her head._

_"He left me and my mother when I was a baby," she answered sadly. What would life be like if her father didn't leave? She asked herself that every day. Zexion's eyes resembled slits. But he said nothing more._

_"Naminé," said Xemnas, laying a hand on her shoulder. She saw concern flash in his eyes._

_"I'm fine, Master." Larxene snorted._

_"Stepdaddy got you all shy? Fuck him, he's dead. Because the boss-" She imitated a hand going through her chest and opening her mouth with her tongue out. Naminé giggled._

"Larxene taught me how to pole dance to know that my past wouldn't hurt the rest of my life. She told me that I should show off my body so I knew what I possessed and what he couldn't. But I wasn't pulled out of thinking about what he almost did to me."

_It flashed to a scene where Naminé was giggling madly as Sora and Roxas hoisted her upside down on her pole._

_"Hold her!"_

_"I got it!"_

_"I said hold her!"_

_"I fucking got it! Maybe you're not holding her!"_

_"Bullshit! She's leaning more on your side!" Naminé couldn't hold on thanks to her constant laughing, her hands barely keeping contact with the pole._

_"Oh shit! She's sliding!"_

_"It's your fucking fault in the first place!" Larxene was laughing, clutching her stomach._

_"Dude you guys suck!" she laughed, taking deep breaths before laughing again. They brought Naminé right side up and set her on the ground._

_"It's his fault..." grumbled Roxas, heading for a chair. Sora stuck his middle finger up behind Roxas's back._

_It switched again with Naminé performing with no one around her. She danced like she had when Kairi saw her. She wore a corset similar to her first one, bobbing her head as if listening to music. She ended by sliding herself down the pole slowly, hands caressing the pole like a lover's hand down a leg._

_Clapping sounded behind her, startling her so she jumped off the stage and nearly teetered over. Roxas quickly helped her up and held his hands up in surrender once he was done._

_"Hey hey! I didn't mean to scare you." She didn't listen and snatched up a long sheet to wrap around herself. Her heart pounded from fear and embarrassment. She struggled to wrap the sheet over her shoulders due to her shaking fingers. He took the sheet from her and placed it around her shoulders, his warm hands sat firmly on her shoulders._

_"I didn't mean to scare you, Naminé." His voice was low and comforting. _

"_This is so embarrassing, I'm sorry for reacting the way I did," she said, turning to see his sweet smile._

"_No one can blame you, considering what you've been through." He led her to a table where a creature still awake handed them steaming mugs._

"_Do you like dancing?" he asked, gulping down the hot tea. Naminé ran her finger along the rim of her cup, her face dipped down and she continued to feel the warm steam of the tea._

"_Yes."_

"_Why?" Naminé took a deep breath, looking back at the silver pole she spent hours on to perfect her movements._

"_I like being in control of what I do. I never really had that feeling before." Roxas smirked._

"_How about the men drooling over you and eating out of the palm of your hand?" She giggled._

"_I never thought about that! I just like the feeling of dancing. What about you, you're an acrobat, right?" Roxas nodded. He closed his eyes and looked up to the high-wires and trapezes._

"_There's a high that comes from swinging in the air, doing these tricks and knowing that one mistake can snap your neck. Then you execute it perfectly, it makes me really proud that I can do it. Also we can't die, so no risks," he added, winking at her. Naminé took a sip of her tea. Her fingers touched the fabric around her and thought about what Roxas said. Was she really that beautiful?_

"_We should go to bed." She placed her mug on the table and got up, taking off the sheet. Roxas sucked in a breath. She _was_ beautiful, it was a shame that she hid it. She noticed his stare and smiled._

"_Men drooling over me?" she joked, snapping Roxas out of his trance. He pouted._

"_Aren't you a minx?" She giggled and kissed him on the cheek good night. Here, she felt at home. No one too obsessed with one way of life, no one acting snobby like her mother had. Now that she sat with Roxas, she thought that maybe it was time to move on._

"You guys really connected," said Kairi quietly, finding the scene before her endearing. Naminé stared fondly at the memory as Roxas chased her around and got into a tickling fight.

"We connected much later on. He started showing me how beautiful I really was. I asked him to take it very slow because…you know." The way she screamed was forever burned into both of their memories. Kairi linked arms with her and leaned her head on her shoulder.

"He really loves you." Naminé playfully rolled her eyes.

"And he can't take his hands off me." Kairi blushed, thinking about the fun house and how Roxas's eager hands touched whatever he could reach.

"You guys had sex?" she blurted out, wanting to bite her tongue after she asked. Naminé's eyes widened and her cheeks glowed redder than the blush on her face. She started entwining her fingers shyly, hiding her face by looking at the ground. Instead of answering, her hand reached for the mirror. Her fingers batted at the glass before pressing it so a new memory was formed.

_Roxas and Naminé were sitting in Roxas's room on his bed. They were talking, Roxas making jokes and Naminé listening carefully as he spoke. They were speaking fondly to each other, but there was a tension that Kairi could feel. It was similar to the tension she felt from other couples at school and with how it was when she and Sora were ever alone. They hadn't gone all the way._

_Roxas's arm was carefully wrapped around her shoulders, not her abdomen like they were now. There was a considerable distance between them. Instead of a couple, they kept at least a shoulder length apart. His other hand was on his leg and inched closer to Naminé's at each passing minute. _

_In a minute, Naminé laughed and placed her hand on Roxas's knee, closing the distance by putting her head on his chest. Roxas responded by wrapping the other arm around her waist. No one had ever touched her there so intimately. She quickly noticed this and slowly got up, smiling a bit nervously._

"_It's getting late, Roxas." He looked a little disappointed, but grinned._

"_Guess it is! Good night, Naminé." She got up and started to walk away, but stopped before she reached the door. Looking over her shoulder, Roxas was removing his shirt and ready to sleep. She blushed fiercely. Being an acrobat had its perks, getting well-toned muscles was one of them. She was no doubt attracted to him, he was to her and he didn't keep that a secret from her. But he never acted on it unless she suggested it. It was considerate of him not to force her like her stepfather did. She knew Roxas wanted more. She did also. But she was scared. _

_She had to stop being scared. This was Roxas, not her stepfather. Roxas loved her. She was so glad that someone cared for her intimately. Sora was like her brother so she never loved him that way and it was just fine. Riku? He was kind, but she didn't love him like he did her. But Roxas was different. She turned around and walked back to him when he leaned back on his bed. Surprised, he shot back up into a sitting position._

"_Did you forget something?" he asked. She shook her head. She climbed back on the bed and leaned down, kissing him. _

_She had kissed Roxas before. On total accident when Larxene forced Naminé to practice her dance around Roxas and when Larxene left, Naminé had tripped and their lips landed. Zexion had seen the two and both spent the entire afternoon begging him not to tell Xemnas, who was protective whenever men and sinners flirted with her. Zexion showed very little hesitation and agreed before scolding Roxas and telling him not to corrupt her. The only people aware of their relationship were Sora and Zexion._

_She would tell the others when things would get serious. Probably tomorrow morning._

_She pulled away, looking into Roxas's shocked eyes._

"_I want more, Roxas…but I-" She looked away, nervous and uneasy. Roxas gently pulled her into his lap. With one hand around her waist, the other lifted up to her face and traced a finger on her cheek. He was surprised that she wanted more. After her experience while she was human, he felt lucky that she allowed any man close to her._

_Both of their lives were so screwed up, if something went right for once then becoming a demon was the right choice from the start. He wanted this to go right. Nothing else mattered to him._

"_Naminé, close your eyes."_

"_Roxas, I'm scared…" He anticipated that._

"_It's okay." His lips touched hers, hands caressing her body. She thought of the man who touched her and began to cry._

_That's when he pulled away in the blink of an eye. Naminé held her hands to her mouth to muffle her sobs._

"_I-I'm sorry, Roxas! I really do want to have more with you, but every time I'm touched, I keep thinking about my stepfather!" The sound of her dress tearing, the cold touch of his skin, the pungent smell of wine, she could never forget no matter how much she tried. _

"_This entire thing was stupid, I'm sorry for kissing you. I have to go-" Roxas quickly took her by the arm. His eyes had a hard determination in them._

"_I'm not him," he said, his voice low and threatening. She shook her head. Of course he wasn't._

"_No, you're not."_

"_And he's dead. He's been sent to Hell. Yet he still controls your life because you let the past keep up with you." She fell silent. Roxas spoke nothing but the truth, it made her feel so much better. He pulled her down on the bed, hovering over her so he straddled her. She shivered and closed her eyes when his lips made contact with her neck, kissing it with a gentleness she craved._

"_We'll do this slowly," said Roxas. Naminé nodded. She wanted this for so long. She felt warm in her core, her body arched against his when his hand palmed her thighs. Where her stepfather had touched. Her eyes flashed open. Her hand flew up against his chest to push him away. He immediately backed off, he was understanding and not offended._

"_We can stop here for now." She shook her head. She didn't want the feeling to go away, but she wasn't ready to be touched so quickly._

"_No, I want this. I just want it…when I'm ready." He smirked playfully._

"_I don't know what you want, Naminé. We can do this instead." He flipped and switched their positions so she was on top. He tugged her down to whisper._

"_I think you want some control like the pole." She blushed as he pulled away. Leaning down she kissed him on the lips passionately, feeling his tongue slip into her mouth. He pulled her down so she was close to him as possible. Her hands raked through his hair, his hands slowly descended down her body, again where her stepfather had touched her._

_But this time, she didn't feel her stepfather's touch. It was Roxas. And she was happy it was him and no one else. Her tongue shyly met with his, the kiss deepening. She was getting warmer against Roxas's already-hot skin. She pulled away, smiling at his pout._

"_I'm ready," was all she said before Roxas was back on top again. He was smirking cockily._

"_Good, I don't really like being topped." She batted at his chest and pouted while he chuckled. She pulled him down for another kiss._

_The door had opened slightly, but then shut quickly. It was like it was never touched. That didn't stop the two from each other. Naminé gasped when Roxas's fingers grazed over the spot between her legs. Her stepfather had touched her there also. She started to cry again, angry at the traitorous tears. Roxas pulled away and wiped her tears. He wasn't angry. He even kissed her on the forehead to comfort her._

"_Naminé, we don't have to go all the way. I can wait for you." She leaned into his hand._

"_I don't want you to wait. You've been good to me, it's not fair for you."_

"_Hey." He sat up, his face looked serious. "I'm not gonna force you to have sex with me because you're guilty. For one that makes me look bad and two, you aren't a prize." Her face felt warm. Before when she was human, she never spoke with many of the kids in her neighborhood. They were too stiff and were out for themselves. Even her mother wondered why they were like that, but came to the conclusion that they were saving face._

_She remembered what her stepfather had said when he beat her. 'You're nothing more than a possession that I can toss aside.' No one would want her or her mother if they knew that they were thrown away. They were used up, squeezed dry and thrown in the trash. When she became a demon everything was beautiful. She had a family now and she wasn't tossed aside by anyone. _

"_Roxas-" _

"_Where is she?" called out Xemnas angrily. Naminé gasped. Did he know? Already? But how?_

"_Xemnas, what are you doing?" called out Zexion._

"_What's going on?" Saïx too? _

"_It's nothing!" argued Riku. The door burst open and Xemnas stormed in. All he saw was Roxas on top of Naminé with his shirt off and Naminé's tears before everything went red. A claw similar to the one he used on victims enlarged and grabbed Roxas from behind. Xemnas swung his arm and the claw slammed Roxas to his wall. Another claw appeared and snatched Riku up and next to Roxas._

"_This is nothing?" he hissed, his voice suddenly unlike what she heard before. There was a deeper sinister voice accompanying his own. In his open hand, a portal was summoned and a heart was placed in his hand that beat strongly. The hand changed into his claws and dug into the heart. Roxas cried out. Xemnas was crushing his heart._

"_Xemnas, enough!" Saïx and Zexion used their own powers to try and pry Roxas and Riku off the wall. But Xemnas was stronger as they were shoved off._

"_Is Naminé really that desirable? Do men wish to desperately want the innocence of a child?" Sora ran in and grabbed the arm holding Roxas's heart._

"_What the hell are you doing? You're killing him!" Naminé quickly jumped off the bed. She didn't mean for any of this to happen. She didn't want to lose anything because of one mistake. Roxas's screams only sounded more and more painful and bloodcurdling as Xemnas kept crushing his heart._

"_Stop!" Xemnas, whose face promised murder, quickly calmed at her voice. Roxas and Riku were dropped on the floor. Roxas's face was sweaty but showed relief as he panted deeply. Saïx and Zexion rushed to check on him. _

The memory faded away, Kairi was sweating, she noticed. Xemnas's expression, his actions…he _was_ a demon. Naminé smiled.

"It took me forever to calm him down!" she chirped conversationally, totally unbothered. "He wasn't too keen about our relationship. He even said 'What if you two break up bitterly? Whose heart do I crush?'" She mocked Xemnas's voice, but barely reached the right pitch. Kairi giggled, but couldn't help but think about Roxas's heart. The pain he felt when Xemnas crushed it was agonizing.

"He can kill you guys because he has your hearts," she concluded. Naminé snapped her fingers.

"Bingo! But he isn't irrational like Sora. Speaking of Sora…" She winked at Kairi. "I think he'll like this outfit!" Kairi looked down at herself. She barely remembered wearing this!

The polka dot dress hugged her curves and showed off her legs. Naminé opted to give her stockings, but gave too much of a Lolita feel. On her feet were red strapped heels and in her hair was the white ribbon from before. And did she just say Sora would like this outfit?

"I don't care if he likes this!" she snapped, her face turning red. Naminé casually patted her back like a caring mother.

"Hmm." She had to change this conversation!

"Why did you show me all of this? You barely know me," she said, watching Naminé's reaction carefully. The dancer merely smiled.

"We demons can feel each other's emotions if we allow ourselves to feel. Sora let us all know that we can trust you because he does." Kairi shook her head. She had only known Sora for a couple hours.

"How can he trust me if she just met?" Naminé giggled.

"I'm not a mind reader! But I think he really likes you. From what I can gather, he loves your personality, your thoughtfulness and…your breast size," she concluded simply. Kairi's arms automatically went around her chest, her face blazing. It helped that the dress covered enough of her chest, but it was still noticeable to her.

"I was kidding!" Naminé sang beautifully. Kairi let out a sigh of relief. She glared at her.

"Sora's rubbing off on you," she muttered. Naminé twirled around and grabbed her arm.

"Let's dance!"

Kairi was dragged towards the stage, trying to ignore the stares she was getting from her classmates. Olette ran up to her, her face rosy from yelling and smiling when she swung around on the trapeze.

"You look gorgeous!" she gushed. Pence readied his camera, then smiled nervously.

"I guess I can't take a picture and run away, huh?" Hayner laughed and clapped him on the back.

"That would be the best blackmail ever! And Kairi won't keep up thanks to the dress!" Kairi went red.

"Hey, I can kick your asses with or without a dress on!" she challenged, then laughed with her friends. Sora was near the stage with Roxas and Riku, eyeing Kairi from afar. Naminé had good taste in clothes. Roxas waved his hand in front of his face.

"Sora? We're over here." Riku smirked when he saw what Sora was looking at.

"Maybe if we strapped on a corset and dyed our hair red then he would pay attention to us," he pointed out sarcastically. Sora whirled his attention to him, disgust evident.

"Attention whore!" Riku feigned a girly sigh.

"Only for you, Sora." Roxas howled in laughter as Sora pretended to gag. Roxas grabbed Sora's arm.

"I need to talk to you," he whispered, his voice suddenly serious. Sora stared at him. But instead of protesting, he jerked his shoulder towards a corner loaded with crates.

Sora hopped onto a crate, Roxas leaning on the wall.

"What's up?" Roxas looked over at Kairi, who was talking with Naminé.

"What do you want with her?" Sora knew immediately who Roxas was asking about. He shrugged.

"I like her."

"She's a human. Or did you forget that? Judging by the scent of blood and the memory room, you showed her what we are." Sora's expression was as blank as Xemnas's.

"She can see our silver dudes. She saw Zexion use his powers." Roxas's eyes narrowed.

"But how?" Sora gave him a bitch-don't-ask-me look.

"I wouldn't know."

"Sora, the only people who can see our powers are usually sinners or whoever we allow to see us. Remember those guys we sent to an asylum days after they came?" Sora glared at him.

"Do you regret doing that?" Roxas scoffed, a murderous glint in his eye.

"Bitch, please. I haven't had that much fun in years."

"Anyway, Kairi, remember how Seifer said those guys got sent to an asylum after going crazy? Is this the one the local was talking about?" asked Hayner. Kairi gasped. _'I knew I forgot something!'_ she thought, looking at Naminé. Naminé was staring right at Zexion who was drinking wine at the bar. When their eyes met, he shrugged and sipped at his glass.

"Naminé?" asked Kairi quietly. Naminé glanced with a knowing look.

"I'll explain later. Alright, Kairi! Time to dance!" she squealed the last part. Olette gasped and bounced on her feet.

"You're going to pole dance?" she asked breathlessly. "I want to try too!" Pence chuckled.

"Now isn't that something you wanna see?" he asked, elbowing Hayner whose face was the color of snow. Hayner's face scrunched up in anger and he smacked Pence on the back, the boy nearly dropping the camera. Olette kept admiring Kairi's dress to notice, Naminé smiling.

"If you'd like, I can find a dress so you can dance," she offered quietly. Olette reflected her sunshine smile to her.

"Really? That sounds awesome!" She followed her to change, leaving Kairi alone.

"Hey!" Kairi jumped and looked towards the stage where the voice had called out. Larxene was dancing on a pole with her eyes on Kairi.

"Up here, girly! I'll show you some moves." Kairi nodded quickly and tottered over to the stage. It was pretty high and there weren't any steps to get on. They used their powers to hoist themselves up in the memory, but Kairi didn't have powers. Larxene noticed quickly.

"Hey, Sora! What kind of boyfriend are you? Help your girlfriend up, you damn bastard!" Sora jumped over his crate and strode over with his mischievous smile.

"God, you're such a bitch!" He grabbed Kairi from behind and hoisted her up so her feet hit the stage. His arm was under her breasts for a fraction of a second, but it generated the same reaction from the fun house. Kairi felt her knees go weak, thankful for getting on the stage in a sitting position. Larxene put her hands on her hips.

"Jesus, calling your girlfriend a bitch?" Sora glared at her playfully.

"Nope, my girlfriend's too nice for that. I called you a bitch!" Kairi turned redder. Sora was saying the most ridiculous things! But the way he said it made her feel all tingly. His touch amplified it to the next level. Hell, she wanted more.

"I hate you, you little bastard! Roxas! Go tell Naminé that he's picking on me!" Larxene complained. Roxas stood next to Sora and smirked.

"I'll go to her, but we won't be talking." He and Sora were laughing like he said something dirty. Larxene rolled her eyes.

"Perverted bastard." She turned to Kairi, who was watching Naminé disappear back into Xemnas's room.

"Word of advice, girly. Don't mess with Naminé," Larxene warned darkly. Kairi jumped at the sudden warning. Was she really that threatening-looking?

"Do I look like I would?" she asked. Larxene smirked.

"You don't. That's why I'm telling you. You don't want our boss tearing out your heart. But if he's in a good mood, you might end up like some little pretty boys who tried to mess with our baby a couple years ago." Kairi's eyes narrowed. Was she talking about the local's friends?

"What are you talking about?" she asked cautiously. Larxene winked with golden eyelashes.

"Your boy toy should tell you all about it. He and Roxas enjoyed those little days. Let's just say this: shit's scarier when they're younger." Kairi's heart skipped a beat, looking at Sora below who was talking with Roxas. She wondered what those two were capable of doing since their master was obviously supremely scary.

"We are demons after all!" Larxene added brightly. Oh yeah, didn't that just make things fine and dandy?

"Tada!" Naminé announced, revealing Olette in an orange and white corset with an orange lacy skirt. Olette twirled and curtsied. Her hair had bright red ribbons in it and Naminé had brushed orange blush on her cheeks.

"How do I look?" she asked. Naminé helped her climb onto the stage. Hayner and Pence were speechless. Sora, on the other hand, applauded.

"Nice!" he replied, jabbing Hayner sharply with his elbow. Hayner snapped back to life and straightened.

"Y-y-y-y-yeah, a-a-awesome!" he stuttered. Olette giggled and twirled again.

"Thank you!" Naminé waved her hand.

"Can I get a hand up?" she asked innocently and tilted her head to the side for further cuteness. Not to Kairi's surprise, Roxas and Sora scrambled over to help her. By the time she was up, Seifer and the classmates were gathering around the stage. Seifer was smirking at them.

"You might want to be careful, class president," he sneered, looking up and down Kairi's outfit. "You don't want anyone thinking you're a whore." Kairi's anger flared. Fuck wrath, she could replace him once Seifer was dead. But before she could launch herself off the stage, Naminé spoke with a sad voice.

"Just because she dresses like this or dances on a pole doesn't mean she's a whore." Sora's words flashed through her mind. _'She's a dancer, not a hooker.'_

"Hey!" called out Axel, dropping torches into a bucket of water. He strode over to them with a look of wrath.

"Who's calling who a whore? I'll have your ass!" He looked really pissed, as did Sora and Roxas. Out of the corner of her eye, Kairi saw the other actors look up from their place at the bar with a similar look to Axel's. Even Xemnas's door squeaked open a tad. Things were about to get ugly, she decided.

"No one, just Seifer being a bitch." Seifer seemed a bit freaked out at the sudden outburst and looks from the actors.

"Y-yeah, sorry." Axel looked semi-pleased, but backed off. Naminé clapped her hands together, happiness etched on her face.

"Let's dance!" Xemnas's door closed. The actors gathered around the stage with tables set up by the servants who were cleaning the place up.

Naminé and Larxene took their places by the poles.

"To help you guys out, we'll need some strong dudes to pick you up so you stay on the pole. Let's see…hmm…Sora! Help Cherry here and...boy with the stupid look on his face!" Larxene called out. She was talking to Hayner. "Help out Peach!"

Sora sighed as he jumped onto the platform with no effort as Hayner was using Axel and Roxas to climb on.

"She's wearing orange, Larxene. Are you blind?" He sounded like a disappointed father. Larxene growled.

"I misspoke, fuck off!" Roxas threw Hayner onto the stage and climbed on with Axel.

"Hey, no fighting like heated bitches. Oh damn, only one of you can fit that!" he said jokingly, then dodged Larxene's nails. Her face was red and her teeth were pointed like a wolf's. Naminé grabbed Roxas's wrist.

"Roxas, please don't tease Larxene," she pleaded, puppy eyes and a pouty look while Larxene was grinning madly behind her. Roxas blushed.

"Okay." Kairi and Olette let loose sighs of awe. Sora smirked.

"Whipped," he coughed. Roxas whipped around with his fist curled, hitting Sora's open palm.

"Fuck off!"

"Quit acting like children," ordered Saïx, the 'x' on his face scrunching up in annoyance. "A proper show will take an hour to prepare with a group that has two acrobatic idiots, and a temperamental minx and moron. The rest of you can find entertainment with the rest of the carnival until they are ready. Demyx! Riku!" Sloth stood up with his sitar in hand. Riku scraped his chair back to stand. "Escort the guests around the carnival and report back once I call for you."

Demyx made a peace sign. "Okie dokie! Come with me!"

The room was emptier as the rest of her class left. Only Pence was sitting at the tables awkwardly with the actors around him. Naminé and Larxene circled their poles, grabbing hold at the same time and sliding down in perfect synch. Naminé took a deep breath.

"You have to get comfortable with moving on it first before doing anything elaborate," she advised. Larxene grinned.

"Uh-huh! I made Naminé comfortable with dancing in general by making her give Roxas a lap dance!" Roxas nodded, licking his lips and obviously going along with it.

"Mmm, _that_ was a night. Especially with what came after," he murmured. Naminé stomped her foot childishly.

"I did not give anyone a lap dance! I never have!" she cried. The other actors laughed at her, even Kairi and Olette, whose faces were red at the thought of it, giggled. Saïx, who had looked tense before, sighed.

"If you did make her give Roxas a lap dance I would've cut his and your tongue out," he admitted darkly.

"Amen," said Marluxia, all of the others agreeing. Larxene shrugged.

"Okay okay I didn't. But that's how I started learning! Remember, Axel?" She hummed his name out. Axel grinned seductively.

"Mmm, no. Remind me?" he asked, his fingers ghosting over her thigh.

"Stop thinking about sex and practice!" ordered Saïx. Zexion sighed and shut the book he was holding.

"And for the record, Larxene, you gave me your first lap dance."

"Ohhh!" said the actors in unison. Axel looked shocked.

"You gave the _teacher_ some action?" Xemnas's door swung open.

"Silence." The order came out quietly with a hint of a threat. But everyone got the message quickly. Larxene grinned evilly.

"Now look what you did. The boss got mad." Before someone would get into a fight, Naminé quickly stood in front of her.

"Getting comfortable with dancing!" she said, reminding everyone of the task at hand. "You're more comfortable doing it in private until you feel confident about your body. Another way is to dance with a partner, like a tango! So, we can go into the memory room or our own rooms to practice. Roxas was always around when I practiced so take your partner to another room. Larxene will teach Olette and I will teach Kairi!" she announced happily. Kairi let out a sigh of relief. But dancing with Sora? She felt really nervous. Sora had his arm around her shoulders and squeezed.

"Have you ever danced with another person?" he asked. She shook her head.

"Just ballet. I've never tried it before except for P.E. when we danced, but my partner stepped on my foot," she said, huffing in annoyance at the memory of Vivi stepping on her foot. Poor boy followed her around with a cake to apologize for the incident. She blushed when Sora laughed and brought her closer to him.

He dipped his head down so his lips made contact with the shell of her ear.

She tensed and shivered at his touch, leaning towards him without thinking to feel his lips.

"I'll lead," he whispered, his breath tickling her ear.

* * *

><p>Whoo! Done! Yay! Never really written romance like this before. What'd you think? Any tips? Oh yeah, and I'll edit a bit later to catch any grammar errors of spelling mistakes.<p>

And Xemnas is an overprotective daddy figure! Can anyone blame him besides the people who wanted them to get busy? Psh, 'All the Way?' Not with Xemnas around!

Okay, I have no idea who to pair Larxene with. It won't be major, but I'll throw it in here and there. I hear Axel, then Marluxia, and oddly enough Zexion gets some. What about you? Please review and cast in a vote! Preview:

_She craved his touch more even though his hands were on her waist. Just once, she wanted his burning hands on her bare skin if it would make the feeling better and last longer. She wasn't aware that she had started to kiss him until his split tongue licked its way across her lips._


	6. Answers and Lust

A/N: For those of you who don't remember who embodies which sin, here is a list!

Lust- Namine

Greed- Luxord

Gluttony- Marluxia

Wrath- Axel

Pride- Roxas

Sloth- Demyx

Envy- Larxene

Keep in mind that they are mainly roles that they play, but they do reflect on the personalities of the characters.

Naminé brought them into a room with many mirrors like the memory room. Roxas was holding her hand and Kairi and Sora followed close behind.

Naminé spun around and smiled nervously.

"Okay, Roxas and I will show you the steps and you can begin once we're done!" Roxas turned to face her and placed his arms around her.

Why, of all dances, was it a tango? The slow dance was made of sexual tension. Naminé and Roxas's faces were barely an inch a part whenever Roxas held her close. Naminé was rubbing her leg up Roxas's as the boy threw his head back as if he were moaning. Kairi felt nervous beside Sora. How the hell was she supposed to dance like that if they were rubbing all over each other? Naminé and Roxas pulled it off beautifully. Since this was her first time, she would be clumsy and trip the both of them.

Sora's clapping snapped her out of it. Naminé and Roxas had ended with Naminé's back to Roxas's front, their bodies pressed together and panting. Naminé smiled and pulled herself out of Roxas's grasp, shyly approaching them.

"Sora, you've seen this dance before, right?" she asked, playing with her fingers. Sora shrugged.

"I've seen it plenty, babe, but never tried it." Roxas was slightly panting.

"Seeing and doing are practically the same! Word of advice, just think that you're having sex, it builds chemistry," he said, winking. The girls went bright red and Sora nudged him sharply.

"Roxas! Doesn't that just make shit awkward?" But he couldn't lose the eager smile planted on his face. Roxas snorted.

"Awkward? No, it's just sexy." Naminé weakly slapped his shoulder.

"Kairi, you should lead. That way Sora doesn't accidentally feel you up," she said, glaring at the acrobat. Sora innocently whistled and faked a pout.

"Aww, don't make me look like a pervert, babe!" he whined. Naminé calmly sighed.

"You are a pervert," she replied. She bit back a smile when Sora pretended he was being stabbed through the chest. Kairi had to fight the urge to laugh, her nerves calming. Sora bowed to her extravagantly.

"Milady," he crooned. Roxas rolled his eyes and grabbed Naminé so they could sit to the side. Kairi thought for a minute. The dance was mainly about using your body to generate a response from your partner, but she never had a spark with her former partners. She did friend-zone every boy she knew until Sora. He was mysterious and a bad boy which were insanely sexy together.

"Kairi?" Sora's voice brought her out of her thoughts. She instantly smiled to replace any look she had before.

"Sorry, I was thinking about the dance." Sora chuckled and brought her into his arms.

"Like I said before, I'll lead," he whispered lowly in her ear. She felt a tremor down her spine similar to his touch, panting lightly. Roxas smirked at Sora and tugged on Naminé's hand, pouting adorably at her.

"I want you now," he whispered. Naminé blushed fiercely.

"Roxas!" she hissed. "Of all times, why now?" He shrugged.

"I always want you. Besides, Sora needs to teach Kairi in private or else she gets nervous." Naminé didn't budge.

"He looks like he'll eat her," she said worriedly. Roxas growled, but stayed calm.

"He's practically your brother, don't you trust him?" Naminé huffed.

"Not with Kairi, but okay…" Roxas escorted her away and shot Sora a glare.

"Don't screw up," he mouthed. Sora grinned and turned his attention to Kairi.

"Now, hands on your waist, one on the shoulder…arms around me!" Kairi complied, feeling a bit awkward since it felt like she was going for a kiss.

A few minutes in and she found herself breathing heavily. Sora was a good dancer with his hands in constant contact with her waist. Kairi raised her leg up Sora's as he dipped her down, staring into her eyes. When he held her close, his hot breath and pants were in her ear and down her neck. She found herself pressing against him comfortably as he did, wanting the heat of his skin on her own.

What was wrong with her? Why was she feeling this way for a boy she just met? Was this…lust? Was it because of the lust card she caught during the performance? She decided to throw all logic out the window.

Who cares? It was for one night and then she can go back to being a model student. Spending time with Sora, a demon for Christ's sake, was what mattered. When she felt his mouth brush against her bare neck her brain shut down.

She craved his touch more even though his hands were on her waist. Just once, she wanted his burning hands on her bare skin if it would make the feeling better and last longer. She wasn't aware that she had started to kiss him until his split tongue licked its way across her lips.

She gasped, trying to pull away, but Sora kept her from tearing herself away from him.

"Whoa! Where's the fire?" he joked. Kairi was embarrassed. What was she doing? He seemed to read her thoughts.

"I think you were kissing me," said Sora, smirking at her. In order to ignore him, she looked around, noticing Naminé and Roxas missing.

"Where'd they go?" Sora growled, feeling envy. He was so close, dammit! But he smiled charmingly.

"You know, people would be jealous if the person kissing them is thinking about other people." Kairi turned to him, bewildered.

"Oh! No! I wasn't thinking about…" Sora merely pecked her on the lips.

"I was joking around, Kairi. But even if you were-" He dipped his head down to her ear. "I'll make sure that it's my name that you scream." Her eyes widened. His name barely came out of her mouth when Sora covered it with his. His tongue slipped in and she could feel it lick inside her. A moan weakly erupted from her mouth, returning the kiss.

Sora opened a portal and the two fell inside. Her eyes were closed, feeling the wind and Sora until her back hit something soft. A mattress. She opened her eyes and saw that they were in Sora's room, then smiled mentally at the sudden privacy they were given.

She squealed when Sora got off to remove his shirt, straddling her. Kairi had to agree that acrobats had a good advantage in looks. He untied the laces of her dress and pulled the dress down to her waist so she was just in a bra. She smiled sinfully at his grin, then he kissed her again, hands feeling up her torso. They were hot against her skin, as if fire was licking her stomach and sides. She moaned when his hand reached into the dress and caressed her thighs. He released her mouth with a groan and went for her neck, hands working up her thighs.

"Sora! Ah!" she cried when his hands continued to stroke her. He panted into her neck, grinding against her body. She moaned in pleasure, struggling for breath as his hands went to her sides and grinded their still clothed bodies fiercely. She held onto him around his neck, not wanting the feeling to go away. His chest pressed on hers, her chest heaving up and down with each breath she took.

His fingers pressed onto the lining of her panties, tucking into them to pull them down. Kairi sucked in a breath, hands making their way down his chest.

Then the door swung open. Kairi squealed and yanked the dress up, shoving Sora off of her. The feeling was gone and all her logic returned. Yeah, this was a bad idea. Sora glared at the intruder. It was Zexion.

"Zex," Sora growled. Zexion didn't bother to hide his boredom.

"Well, isn't this surprising?" Kairi looked away to avoid his calculating eyes.

"What do you want?" Sora barked. Zexion rolled his eyes.

"I can hear your…_activities_ from my room and wanted you to keep it down." Kairi blushed, whacking herself in the forehead for being so foolish. What if her friends had walked in? She tied the dress back in place and quickly stood up.

"I'm sorry, I'll just find Naminé and uh…dance with her." She avoided Sora's hands when he tried to stop her and almost ran into Zexion.

"I must speak to you anyway, Miss Kairi," he said, looking at her. "Please wait by my room." Kairi gave him a peace sign.

"Sure thing! I'm going!" She fled. Zexion smiled at Sora's glare. His eyes trailed down.

"I stopped you from taking the innocence of a human, did I not? I believe the term the humans use is, cock-blocked." Then he shut the door when Sora flipped up his middle finger.

Kairi waited patiently by Zexion's door. How was she gonna explain? Dance equals sex? He strode up to her and bowed his head, opening the door. His room was larger than Sora's. He had a corner with books and a fireplace. A large bed lied in another corner that was being made by a silver servant, and two comfy dark blue chairs were settled near the fireplace that was lit and provided the only light in the room. A small table stood between the chairs where another creature had set the kettle and two teacups on. He led her to a chair and sat in the other, waving his hand to dismiss the servants.

"Allow me to remind you that you are human," he began, pouring himself tea. Kairi frowned, feeling insulted. She wasn't dumb.

"Yes, I am."

"You're involving yourself with a demon. An amorous situation with a killer." Kairi felt goosebumps, something Zexion quietly smiled at. They were Xemnas's men after all, he was a killer.

"Yes, a killer," he repeated. "As Xemnas's underlings, we are able to kill sinners if Xemnas himself orders us to. I have killed, Sora has killed. I assume that you wonder about the purpose of us being here." Kairi nodded slowly.

"Is it because more sins happen at night?" she asked. Zexion's mouth formed a thin line.

"That is somewhat right. At a carnival, people tend to do things they wouldn't normally do, this is also heightened in a night setting. There are no children and no authority on these grounds and thus people commit sins. And they do not regret because no one is there to punish them, which makes fine fodder to kill. Some tried burning down part of the forest, or indulge in wine even though they are underage teenagers. And we kill them simply because they don't care about what they do." He sipped his tea, looking at her with mysterious blue eyes.

"But you heard rumors of a particular incident, did you not?"

"A local told a classmate of mine that his friends went crazy several days after they visited here. Larxene said Naminé was a part of the incident." Zexion's eyes hardened like diamonds.

"Yes, that incident. Sora will be the one to tell you that. Better yet, have Roxas there too. They have much to tell you as they were a large part of it." Kairi felt a bit disappointed. She just wanted someone to tell her something, dammit! What was she supposed to do, make up another scenario? Fine! The incident was about aliens abducting them, scarred them for life with alien porn and _voila_! They went crazy. Zexion saw her fuming and gave her a cup of tea that she snatched.

"Fine. Then tell me about yourself, since you can't tell me anything I want to hear," she grumbled the last part, not caring if he heard.

"I am Xemnas's informant, I am the teacher for these children. I make sure Demyx overcomes his laziness just to get one task done. I calm down Axel's wrath when Sora and Roxas commit pranks on him. I confiscate munny from Luxord when he cheats on poker games with carnival goers. I make sure Marluxia shares his wine and see to it that Roxas pries his fingers off Naminé every once in a while. And I lie with Larxene at night when she asks." He smirked at her blush.

"Larxene craves the love Naminé has with Roxas. With her personality, she drives away men. As a human, she envied relationships people had and they ignored her because of the spitfire she is." Something like a fond smile crept across his lips, but then lay flat. "One night she was at a bar, drinking herself to death and declared that alcohol was her only lover. Two men were fighting at the bar during closing time, evidently showing wrath. I was sent to kill them and was surprised that she could see me." Kairi quickly opened her mouth to speak.

"How is that possible?" she interrupted. Zexion stared at her, his expression unreadable.

"Either you are near death or we allow you. I am only aware if those methods. You may ask Xemnas, he has answers to any question." The mention of his name made her tremble.

"I'm scared of him," she admitted sheepishly. Zexion smiled a bit.

"I strongly advise you to go to him with Naminé by your side. Now, to Larxene. She was poisoning herself with alcohol, and her pitiful look made me turn her to a demon. She looked at me and had said, 'you seem to have a purpose in life, you lucky bastard,' after I had killed the men, a murderer to anyone's eyes. Then she asked if her life had no purpose, she was forever ignored by her people, laughed at because of how she is. I told her she could find a purpose and tore her heart out. Xemnas then revived her and said she embodied only one sin. Therefore, she is envy."

Kairi sighed.

"But do you really care for her? If it's a fake relationship, wouldn't that hurt her more?" He drank more tea and closed his eyes.

"I never said it was fake," he replied emotionlessly. Kairi's head whipped up, trying to read through the wall of ice he put up. She hoped she could read more when his eyes opened again. In his eyes, she saw a glint that seemed like happiness.

"You're a lot nicer than you let on," she commented. His brow lifted, the glint snuffed out.

"How so?" Kairi giggled.

"Well, you're a teacher to them, you make sure Demyx does whatever he has to do, you seem to care for Larxene and you kept it a secret that Naminé and Roxas were together." He scoffed.

"Ridiculous, I did nothing of the sort." Kairi scoffed back.

"You said it just a few minutes ago!" He waved a hand dismissively. He rose from his chair to get more tea, setting the kettle on his desk. That's when Kairi saw a picture of Naminé and several paintings made with watercolors. A grassy field with a blue sky, large houses with a cloudy sky. Looks like Zexion was an artist. Zexion followed her eyes.

"They aren't mine. They're Naminé's." Her eyes widened.

"Naminé? She can draw?" He nodded.

"I told her to. Drawing is also expressive if she doesn't want to pole dance. Some drawings are of her human memories. I want to see how far her memory stretches."

"Why?" she asked, getting up from her chair. Zexion calmly touched the picture of Naminé.

"I wanted to find her father. For closure," he added when Kairi shot up next to him. Kairi glared.

"What good will that do? Traumatize her again? And from what I saw, it wasn't pleasant," she quipped angrily, surprised at how protective she got. Naminé was a good person. Zexion didn't seem offended. If he was, he hid it well.

"You misunderstand me. She never knew her father, abandonment was what her mother said. I thought that there was more than what that woman was letting on. Why leave when Naminé was so young? To forget the father, to isolate him as far away as she could manage before Naminé could remember him? Naminé was but a baby when her mother left her father." Kairi hesitated to speak. He had a valid point, and damn her curiosity.

"How far have you gotten?" she asked finally. He offered her more tea.

"Far. I achieved it without having to tap into her memories. To put it simply, I reached into her mother's memories and found him there. I know enough about that man to impersonate him. I haven't told Naminé yet. The only ones who know about this are Saïx and Xemnas." Kairi grimaced.

"How'd they react?" she asked.

"They only asked if killing him were necessary. Then Xemnas refused to tell Naminé. He has a close bond to her, like a father. For months after she came, she spent her days by his side until Sora coaxed her into playing with him. I advise you to watch your tongue around her. If you say anything to offend her, she may not think much about it, but Xemnas will tear out your heart. I will allow you to speak to him." Kairi quickly shook her head.

"No way! You say that after you remind me that he can kill me?" A ghost of a smile finally reached his face.

"I reminded you as you said. I did not tell you any new information." She shook her head again.

"Fuck that! I'm not going." He sat on his chair.

"As you wish. Be on your way." Kairi thanked him for the tea and went to leave, opening the door. Sora quickly backed off from the door. He had a new button down white shirt that was hastily thrown on and wrinkled. It was either his story or she was going with her alien porn scenario.

"Kairi!" She grabbed his arm and dragged him away. She ignored his protests as she started going through Roxas's room to find him pinning Naminé to the wall and grinding against her. She effortlessly yanked him off her and headed to the memory room. Naminé, her face red, jogged behind.

"Hey! What gives?" shouted Roxas. Kairi said nothing.

In the memory room, Kairi threw them to the floor, not blinking when they executed a slide that let them stay on both feet. She put her hands on her hips. Sora made note of the angry glare on her face and elbowed Roxas.

"It's best that we do what she says," he muttered. Kairi smirked.

"Damn right!"

"What happened? Did Zex say something bad to you?" She huffed in annoyance.

"No. More like he told me things that didn't pertain to anything! Larxene told me about an incident a couple years back and Zexion decided not to tell me the rest because you two know everything about it! The reason why I came in the first place was because Seifer heard of this place through a local. And the local said his friends went crazy after they came here." She watched their expressions closely, saw the surprise, anger, then amusement. Amusement?

"Oh," said Naminé quietly behind her. Kairi turned and her heart tore. Naminé looked just like how she did after her stepfather tried to rape her. A scared little girl whose eyes were haunted. Roxas immediately reacted.

"Naminé," said Roxas, holding his arms out to her. She fled into his arms and he kissed her tenderly. She was shaking like a leaf! Kairi took a step back, her jaw dropping. Did she say something wrong? Sora looked at her and gave a comforting smile.

"It's not you, Kairi. I'll explain." He patted his lap. But Kairi only stared.

"What?" Sora feigned hurt.

"Don't you wanna be in my lap?" he pouted, giving her puppy eyes. She didn't fall for it.

"No," she answered bluntly. Naminé giggled, the haunted look gone from her eyes. Sora diverted the look to her instead.

"Babe," he whined, having the absolute nerve to jut out his bottom lip.

"Sora," she replied, then looked up at Kairi. "He won't say another word until you do." Sora gasped.

"Hey, I never thought about that! Thanks for the idea, babe!" Kairi gasped.

"Naminé!" Said girl quickly buried herself into Roxas. He looked annoyed and a shadowed hand shoved Kairi right into Sora.

"Speed it up already!" he shouted. Sora wrapped his arms around her gleefully.

"Whoo! You're the best, Roxas! Now, where to begin…?" Kairi glared at Roxas, who stuck his tongue out. Sora hummed deeply.

"Nah, you have to see it. Dusk!" A silver servant appeared from a portal, saluting to him. "Grab a mirror and bring it over!" Dusk saluted again and went to do the task. Kairi looked up at Sora.

"Dusk?" Sora shrugged.

"Generic name for the servants. All sins arise at night. 'As dusk reaches its final throes with light the demons come out to dance.'" He grinned. "Or something like that. Xemnas told us that a million years ago so I barely remember. Then again, I didn't give a shit about what he was saying…" he trailed off, looking away to think.

But Dusk returned with a large mirror in its strange hands, causing Sora to stop thinking.

"Thanks, Dusk!" A dark aura surrounded the mirror and kept it floating in the air.

_A memory showed three boys about Kairi's age backstage. They were watching Naminé pole dance, even though she didn't pay attention to them. They didn't look like nice guys because of the bottles of alcohol in their hands and whispered to each other. Everyone else was with different people, teaching them a high-wire trick or how to eat fire. _

_A boy looked around and noticed that no one was staring, then jabbed his friends' sides with his elbow. Kairi almost gasped when they yanked Naminé off the pole and dragged her away, hands on her mouth as she struggled to get free. _Kairi stopped breathing when they were trying to force her into a room. They ran her hands on her as she began to was a repeat of the stepfather memory, Kairi thought with disgust.

_Naminé bit the hand around her mouth, making a boy yelp and back off._

"_MASTER!" she screamed. Time stopped. None of the humans were moving. Naminé quickly got out of their grasp and wobbled out of the room, right into Xemnas. He looked angered._

"_Are you all right?" he asked, speaking tightly. Naminé sobbed into his shirt._

"_Again, it happened again…" The others were running towards them._

"_What the fuck happened?" shouted Axel. Naminé's dress was wrinkled and she looked like hell. Roxas shoved his way through, eyes widening. Then he looked ready to kill._

"_Who did this?" he hissed. Xemnas merely pointed at the boys._

"_Let us ask why." He unfroze time on the boys, who snapped back to life. Xemnas grabbed one of them by the neck, lifting him up in the air and choking him._

"_Why did you touch her?" he asked, his voice sounding like it did when he caught Roxas with Naminé. The boys immediately swarmed together, saying nothing but trembling in fear. Xemnas wasn't pleased._

"_I will kill him," he said calmly, crushing the boy's neck in his fingers. Saïx stormed into their room and snapped his fingers that were glowing blue, making them blab whatever they were thinking._

"_W-wouldn't you? She's dressed like a whore, dances like one. She's probably had one or two romps before, why are we any different?" a boy stuttered out. Saïx glared._

"_That was from their hearts, Master Xemnas." Xemnas's eyes narrowed._

"_I see." Time froze again, Xemnas's other hand was forming claws. He was about to pierce them into the boy he had in his hand until-_

"_Boss!" Sora called out, squeezing through. Xemnas dropped the boy._

"_I'm not in the mood for jokes, Sora," he said, still menacing. Sora smiled serenely._

"_I know. But I say keep them alive." No one dared to say anything because Xemnas was slowly approaching him, grabbing him by the shirt._

"_Give me a good reason or join them," he threatened. Sora casually rested his hands behind his head. _

"_I have a better way to make 'em pay." Xemnas was still for a moment, then released him. Time unfroze again._

"_Throw them out." Xaldin, Axel and Marluxia went to do the deed, then Sora pulled Riku and Roxas aside to whisper in their ears. _Kairi saw them smirk deviously.

_It fast forwarded to the next day, the boys went home and tried to act as if they weren't traumatized. They were juniors at the local high school. Honor students with family backgrounds as pure as snow. One was class president with a s, the other was the star player on the school soccer team. The last boy was a school embarrassment who was obviously the one who got them hooked on alcohol due to his constant drinking at his house. _

Roxas cleared his throat.

"Ya know, it would make more sense if Kairi saw what they saw. This way, she can only see them go crazy and not know why." She whirled around to him, confusion taking place. Sora rubbed his chin and hummed in agreement.

"That makes sense." He forced her to turn around and looked into her eyes. Kairi was scared at the strength he had, she couldn't move out of his grasp. Naminé grabbed Sora's arm.

"Sora, don't hurt her," she pleaded. Sora smiled, but didn't look at her.

"I won't, babe." Kairi couldn't stop trembling. It was like he wanted to eat her. Instead, she looked at Naminé's pitiful smile until Roxas came over and took Naminé away. Sora's eyes turned a bright gold and the sclera turned to the color of obsidian. Kairi gasped and tried to move away, afraid that he might hurt her. He looked like a demon.

"Let go!" she cried.

"Kairi." His voice was still the same. She willed herself to look him in the eye and saw pity and comfort. One hand traced her arm, then gently grabbed her breast. Oddly enough, it was both comforting and arousing. She bit back a moan. What was he doing?

"Relax," he whispered, massaging her breast. She grabbed his wrist.

"What are you doing?" she hissed. Sora stared into her eyes.

"Relax," he repeated. "Don't fight it. Once you do, you will see." She breathed easier when he let go of her. She forced herself to breath steadier. Then looked into his eyes.

She felt like she was being sucked in, her screams drowned out by the gusts of air until she hit solid ground.

"Ugh…man…" She sat up and rubbed her head, wincing at the sunlight. Sunlight? She got to her feet and looked around. She was in the memory. Right in the high school where the boys went.

"Kairi!" Naminé called out to her, floating in the air gracefully and landing next to her. Kairi waved.

"Where are we?" she asked. Naminé smiled and grabbed her arm.

"The memory of what happened to those boys. We see what they see. Let's find them! The first event's going to happen!"

"What first event? Naminé!" Kairi squealed, being dragged by the petite girl. Naminé zipped through the mass of students, which was easy because they went right through them like ghosts.

"We're going to see Sora, Riku and Roxas here, but they're the memory versions, not the ones you know," she informed her quickly. She followed several students into an auditorium, where the class president was ready for a speech on the stage. Naminé and Kairi joined them in the front.

The president was wearing his uniform that was clean and freshly ironed to look his best. He looked more like an anchorman than a student. He walked up to the podium and took a deep breath, waiting for everyone to take their seats.

"My fellow students, it has come to our attention that a late night carnival was set up several nights ago and some students were seen attending it. As you all know, academics and image are both very important factors in keeping our school in top ranks and we must ask you all to-"

"Objection!" Sora's voice rang out. He whistled between his teeth, standing up from his chair in the middle of the audience. Kairi saw that he was wearing the school uniform. A disguise? The class president stopped his speech. Sora's eyes widened a fraction.

"Oh damn, can't believe that shit actually worked!" That got a couple laughs and acknowledgements from the crowd.

"So anyway, is morality also important?" he asked, his eyes cold despite the smile on his face. The boy coughed. He looked annoyed.

"Of course it is! Image and morality are both one in the same!"

"Bullshit!" Riku sang from another part of the audience, also in disguise. He was leaning on his steel chair with his feet up on the empty chair in front of him with a cocky smirk on his face. "Can you define morality, class president?" He sneered at the title. The class president rolled his eyes.

"In school, we pay attention in our classes." The audience chuckled, but Riku and Sora didn't lose the smirks on their faces.

"But in a night carnival, you try to rape girls," Roxas said coldly from the back, standing up. That's when the boy tensed. _'Bingo,'_ thought Kairi. The other students all turned to each other, murmuring and staring at the president. He was shaking in his perfect uniform.

"Let's make this clear, boy," started Sora, making his way to the middle of the aisle. "We know what you did last night. Don't try to deny it!" he said playfully when the boy tried to speak.

"We don't want you to forget, that's all!" Riku added brightly. "But if you do, we'll all be here to remind you and your friends." He snapped his fingers.

The crowd slowly began to melt, uniforms and blood littered the room. The boy screamed at the sight, almost throwing up at the pool of blood in the room. Kairi screamed and jumped onto her chair to avoid the blood, but Naminé was unfazed and floated in the air. What the hell was this? Riku killed all the students in the room? But the blood turned silver and servants emerged from the pool. It was Dusks. They started crawling up the stage on all fours, making inhumane sounds like zombies as they neared the boy. Kairi's heart raced when one of them grabbed him.

"Class president?" Sora's voice was suddenly innocent. Kairi turned to look at him, gasping when she saw all the students alive on their seats. She quickly looked up at the stage, seeing the boy looking dazed and sweaty. Sora looked surprised.

"Are you all right?" The boy was panting.

"What-what happened?" he asked. Murmurs went around the audience.

"He asked if you plan on going to the carnival," said Roxas, his demeanor shifting to a complete 180. Kairi grabbed Naminé's arm.

"What just happened?" Naminé looked queasy. The rest of the conversation was ignored.

"An illusion. We see what he sees, remember?" Kairi looked at the demons, who were smiling easily.

"What else did they do?"

Bring death to life, to say the least. For the rest of the day, the demons tracked Naminé's attackers and performed various illusions on them. The other demons made small appearances as substitute teachers to assist in torturing them. Sora had created an illusion of a giant monster chasing the soccer player around the field and Axel was the asshole coach forcing the boy to endure the blazing sun. The real torture was the boy's skin peeling away in the heat until the illusion was lifted.

Riku and Demyx banded together with Riku as a student and Demyx the band teacher. Demyx had asked the alcoholic to retrieve some guitars, but locked the boy in the instrument room secretly.

Riku brought the instruments to life and their strings unraveled to strangle the boy. The wires cut into his skin, the sound of choking and the smell of blood were not seen by the other classmates who thought the boy was acting out. When he yelled out what happened in the room, the classmates stared at him like he was crazy. He was fine, they had told him.

Kairi constantly reminded herself that whatever was happening wasn't real. With their sceams of agony, the sadistic laughter of the demons accompanied them to make a sick harmony. Torture after torture, cries and laughter came together and created both pain and joy. And Kairi had let one of the demons touch her, kiss her and she found herself in love with him. Was it love or lust? Was it even real? And was she aware of what she was getting into? What if he turned his powers against her?

Each demon made their own torturous illusions. During a science class, Larxene electrocuted the president after spraying acid on him. In the library, Zexion used the papers in his book to slowly cut the star player across his prized legs, the papers sharp as knives. Marluxia lured the alcoholic into the garden and a large plant devoured him and dragged him into the earth where the soil pushed its way down his throat, choking him. In the theatre, Saïx had all of them hanging by their necks while they were being stabbed with swords by Dusks. It couldn't get any worse. The boys were slowly losing their grips on reality, afraid of being eaten, tortured or put to death whenever they turned a corner. When some friends had grabbed them, they instantly screamed and shoved them aside before taking off in the opposite direction.

At night, the boys got together at the president's house to spew about what had happened to them. Naminé nudged Kairi.

"You have to tell me you're okay," she said firmly. Kairi was practically desensitized.

"I'm fine," she answered robotically. Naminé rubbed a hand on her arm, leaning on her shoulder in sisterly affection.

"It's not real, Kairi. And I know that you might be worried about Sora or any of us using our illusions on you." Kairi jerked away to stare at her in fear. She read her mind? The girl gently put her hand on hers.

"Sora's not bitter like that, and he cares very much about you. These are bad people, Kairi." She was right. These bastards almost raped Naminé, this was sweet revenge.

Naminé smiled at her and brought them inside the house where the alcoholic was going into the bathroom. They seated themselves beside the other two who were twitching anxiously on the couch, alcohol on the table to try to make them forget their tortures. Kairi patiently waited for a scream. Since they were alone, the demons would probably make them suffer a whole lot more than in public.

When she heard the alcoholic scream, the other boys sprang from the couch and ran to the bathroom. The door burst open before they could knock. Kairi peeked in and screamed with them.

The alcoholic had pulled open the shower curtain to reveal three hanging corpses covered in blood. It smeared all over the shower, the shower was on and water was slowly washing the blood away. On the shower wall, the word 'RAPISTS' was written in blood. But that wasn't the end. The corpses were laughing maniacally. Something shoved the boys inside the bathroom and shut the door behind them. A Dusk servant covered in blood and water slowly crawled out of the tub. This one had on a black wig that covered its face. Normally, the servants didn't have visible eyes, but this one did. Its eyes were bloodshot and mad. The chorus of screams was unrelenting. Dusk roared, the sound of it was like a monster. Dusk crawled out with the speed of a black widow. They tried to open the door, but in their haste their hands were slipping on the knob because of their sweat. They resorted to bashing the door open.

They fell onto the carpet, landing at Roxas's feet. Behind him was Xemnas.

"Alright, Dusk! Nice show!" Roxas gave it a round of applause. Dusk stood up, removed the wig and bowed theatrically before disappearing.

"What the hell are you guys?" asked the president. Roxas grinned.

"Demons. Sure, we probably don't exist in your tiny minds, but we are very much alive." Xemnas growled.

"I will tear their hearts out if you don't get to the point, Roxas," he warned. Roxas sighed at his impatience.

"Savor the moment, boss! Torturing is better than a quick death. But I'll get to the point," he added hastily when Xemnas's eyes shone. Roxas's hands were glowing black and he swiped them across their eyes.

Kairi was pulled out of the memory and found herself in Sora's arms.

"Hey, she's coming to! Wakey wakey!" Sora sang. Kairi groggily sat up. Her head felt heavy and she felt nauseous. She looked at Sora, who was grinning goofily.

"Demon…my head…" she groaned. The door of the room opened and Xemnas came walking in.

"What is going on in here? This isn't dancing," he said, his voice dancing between anger and calm. He stared at Kairi, who was trying to stay alert. Naminé quickly stood.

"We were showing her the incident a couple years back, Master." Xemnas hummed.

"Curiosity is dangerous, human. Mischief may not be a sin, however if it interferes with any of my work I will have to kill you myself." Kairi shook her head.

"I wouldn't think of getting in the way, sir," she replied. He said nothing for a moment, probably judging if she was telling the truth or not.

"Very well," he answered. "Come with me. I assume you have several more questions for me." He walked out. Kairi shakily got to her feet, Sora giving her a hand. He looked concerned.

"I'll go with you," he offered. She thought about what Zexion had said. She shook her head.

"No, I think I'll need Naminé with me so Xemnas doesn't think about killing me," she admitted truthfully. Roxas chuckled.

"Xemnas might, but you'll be fine. We'll all go." She stared at him, wondering about what he did to those boys.

"Roxas?" He smirked as if reading her mind.

"I basically made them go crazy by not loosening up any of their tortures. Can you blame me?" he asked, holding tight onto Naminé. Kairi looked from him to Naminé, then saw how affectionate and protective he was of her. Finally she shook her head.

* * *

><p>Xemnas was sitting in a large white room on a high back chair. Before him were four other chairs smaller than his own.<p>

"Sit," he ordered, gesturing to the chairs. Roxas, Sora and Kairi quickly hurried over to the chairs with Naminé following slowly.

"Before you ask your questions, tell me about yourself, Miss Kairi." She bit her bottom lip. Where was she supposed to start?

"I-I'm eighteen. Class president at my school, a ballet dancer," she listed, going on more trivial things. His expression turned to one of amusement.

"Class president, you said?" he asked, smirking. The other demons were laughing too, except for Naminé.

"Not that one," Kairi groaned, rubbing her forehead.

"Heh, and family?" Kairi smiled fondly.

"My dad's a police officer, my mom's a nurse. They're really great people."

"So I can assume that they haven't indulged in sins?" She scratched her head.

"Well, I guess so. If you haven't killed them, then they must not be sinners," she pointed out carefully, hopefully avoiding a hand to the chest. To her relief, Xemnas shrugged.

"That is very true. Now, allow me to read you." His eyes shone a bright orange, the sclera turning obsidian like Sora's. Kairi tensed up, Sora's hand flew up to her arm.

"Stay calm," he whispered. Xemnas smirked.

"No need. I'm done." Kairi narrowed her eyes. Did that mean she was transparent? Was she so easy to read? Sora whistled.

"Damn that was fast, boss!" Sora praised.

"You are quite intelligent, far more than these acrobats." He smirked at the glares he received. "But I sense that you have some lust, pride, and wrath in you. Not enough for me to kill you." Why did she feel so relieved when he said that?

"Ah, there is the main concern. You want to know why you can see us." Kairi quickly nodded. She spoke hastily.

"Am I dying? Because Zexion told me that people who can usually see you guys are dying or you guys let them. Have I done something wrong?" Or was she part demon? Oh great, was it her dad? Was her dad a demon? Man, what would Mom say? Xemnas narrowed his eyes.

"You aren't dying. Not yet at least. You have a more pure soul than any of the people here in this carnival. Anyone with a pure soul can see demons and not have any impure thoughts towards it. Purity is not the sole reason however. You aren't a demon-human hybrid, if that is what you're thinking." Kairi sighed in relief.

"Thank God…so what is it?" Xemnas smirked.

"You are connected to Naminé." Kairi quickly turned to Naminé, who was equally confused.

"How am I connected to her? We just met hours ago!" Xemnas sighed deeply, folding his hands together and resting his chin.

"There is only few other reasons for this. You and Naminé both have pure hearts and you can provide Naminé closure." Kairi scoffed.

"Closure? How am I supposed to bring her closure? And to what?" To Naminé, it seemed to come together.

"My human life," Naminé answered quietly. Xemnas nodded.

"Naminé is the only demon here who didn't have a good end." Sora cleared his throat.

"Boss, my friends and I didn't have a good end either."

"It's not that kind of closure. As you are all aware, Naminé's real father was not present in her life. The other demons shed away from their human lives willing and fully aware of what they were leaving behind. But Naminé constantly thought about how life would be without her father. And when I changed her into a demon, she still had some thoughts about her father. Perhaps you can bring her that closure." Naminé raised her hand like a student.

"Master, I don't know anything about my father. I don't have a picture or an idea of what he looks like. How can Kairi bring me closure if I have no leads for her?" Kairi immediately thought of Zexion and his research. Xemnas knew about his work, but hid it from Naminé. Kairi didn't want to tell her without Xemnas's approval. What if he tore her heart out?

"Zexion knows about him. You may ask him to show you the research he has." Naminé eyed him suspiciously.

"How do you know about this?" Realization struck her, leaving her wide-eyed and hurt. "You never told me. You knew everything?" Xemnas had regret in his eyes.

"I didn't want you to remember your old life because of what happened. What if you remembered how tortured you were? It took you weeks to open up to the other demons and your past could have hindered your new life no matter how many times you convinced yourself otherwise. Tell me, Naminé, in that state you were in years ago, would you have been able to pick yourself up back together if you remembered again? It took you many times to be comfortable in another man's touch." Naminé looked away in shame. Roxas was holding her hand beside her, not a hint of emotion on his face except for the mounting concern in his chest.

"No, but still…" Xemnas stood up.

"You are my child. As a father, it is my duty to protect you and these other two from harm in any way. I was fully aware of the risks if I told you what Zexion had found and accept any negativity you feel towards me because of the secrets I have kept from you." Naminé sprang from her chair and embraced him tightly.

"No, it's just…I understand," she said, her words barely heard. Kairi felt a surge of happiness. So even Xemnas had a soft side. At that moment, Xemnas glared at her, making her tense. _'Damn, he can still read my mind!'_ But he smirked and looked down at Naminé. Kairi let go of the breath she was holding.

"Go see Zexion. He has been waiting to tell you." Naminé pulled away and ran out of the room. Roxas took off after her.

"Boss," said Sora, who was silent throughout most of the exchange. Xemnas took his seat, staring at his underling.

"Why can't any of us give Naminé the closure she needs? This isn't something we should ask from a stranger. No offense, Kairi," he added sheepishly. She shook her head.

"No, I know where you're getting at and it makes sense." Xemnas sighed in disappointment.

"Can you imagine if suddenly you appeared before her father? We are demons, allowing a human to see us also shows them the horrors we are capable of doing. The tortures we gave to those boys years ago were also things that regular humans would see if they were allowed. The only reason why Kairi can't see the horror is because of her connection to Naminé and her purity. In short, she is her guardian angel." Kairi blushed. Guardian angel had a very nice ring to it!

"Besides, the horror we possess can mentally scar any human. What if he called Naminé a monster? That would have destroyed all her hopes of dying in peace." Damn he was good. He was also far less scarier than before, but she didn't dare jinx it.

"Sir, why are you so close to Naminé?" Kairi asked. Xemnas smiled faintly. Sora narrowed his eyes.

"Yeah, and why are you a bastard to the rest of us?" he whined. Xemnas didn't lose the amusement.

"Naminé naturally deserves it with her mind and pure heart. You and your friends are imbeciles. Now, I will ask for the two of you to leave. You must practice to perform and I do not settle for less than perfection in my troupe." He lost all the gentleness and back in its place was the aloofness.

"I thought you'd never ask!" said Sora sarcastically. He and Kairi quickly exited the room, leaning on the walls in the hallway.

"All of your questions are done? No more memories we have to look back to?" he asked playfully. Kairi smiled. Considering that so many people had answered her questions, yeah, she was done. But the whole guardian angel thing was still cloudy. What more did she have to do if Zexion had everything researched.

"We're done," she replied. "I think the closure can wait." She wanted to help Naminé as much as she could. How she was going to would probably going to need some figuring out later. Naminé and Roxas joined them in the hall. She looked very flustered, but seemed okay due to her gentle smile.

"Umm, we should have fun! Anymore of this angsty stuff and we aren't an entertainment troupe anymore!" Naminé joked. Roxas scoffed.

"Soap operas and shit belong in the human realm." Kairi playfully slapped his shoulder.

"I am a human you know!" Larxene emerged from a spare room.

"Hey, are you guys done? We're going to start dancing soon!" They gasped.

"Holy fuck, we barely did anything!" Sora hissed sharply, away from Larxene. Kairi grasped his shoulder.

"What do we do? What do we say?" Naminé quickly turned to Larxene.

"We need another half hour." Larxene stared at them suspiciously, but shrugged and went back inside her room.

"Nice save, babe!" cheered Sora. Naminé quickly ushered them back into the memory room.

"We need to practice fast! I'll show you some moves as quickly as I can!" Two poles rose from the ground and Naminé grasped onto one pole.

"Ready?" Kairi's heart thumped in her chest. But there wasn't enough time to freak out.

"Yes."

* * *

><p>So, no more flashbacks! Thank the Lord, because now it's time for some present action! I apologize for the time it took and the confusion many of you probably have. Below is a short explanation of their dialogue.<p>

So, Kairi and Naminé are connected because not only is Kairi pure hearted like Naminé is, but also because she is the only one who can bring Naminé's soul to peace. Why she is Naminé's guardian angel is found out later, but we do know how she can give Naminé peace. Find Naminé's father. I am also in the midst of the closure scene, but this story isn't ending yet! A lemon scene is next!

As for Larxene, she sleeps with Zexion, flirts with Axel. But who does she actually want?

Bear with me, school has two more weeks so I can finally focus more on my stories once my finals are done. I am also creating a new story as Naminé as the main character. I will provide not only a preview of the next chapter, but a preview of that story as well.

Once again, sorry for the lateness and the confusion. I had a really hard time with this chapter so it may be a bit jumbled. If you wish, I can re-do this chapter so it's not as confusing, please review or PM if that is what you want.

Next chapter:

_Sora's hot mouth clamped onto her clothed breast. Kairi moaned in pleasure, the heat was almost unbearable._

"_S-Sora," she mewled, gasping when his fingers rubbed the outside of her panties. He released his mouth and stared down at her like a predator, his eyes flashing gold._

"_No one here can interrupt us." He tore open her dress. "So you don't have to worry about being secretive."_

Preview of new story:

"_You can hide in that sanctuary all you want, but I can tear that foundation as easily as a fire can burn a forest. You can try to depend on the angel to help you, but you can never run from me. I will find you and you will be mine." He disappeared. Naminé fell to the ground, trembling and sobbing._


	7. Love

**A/N: Hello! Sorry for the delay! Yay for update!**

* * *

><p>Naminé skillfully maneuvered around the pole, spinning her body at top speeds, wrapping her legs around the pole like she would to a lover's waist. She then hoisted herself up on the pole and spun with her legs in a graceful arc. The others were left speechless.<p>

"Babe…" whispered Sora. "When could you do _that_?" Naminé's feet touched the floor and she smiled cutely, hip on the pole.

"For a while," she answered. Kairi's palms began to sweat. What if she let go of the pole and crashed her head?

"Out you go!" Naminé chirped. Kairi jumped when Sora and Roxas began to leave.

"Go? Go where?" she panicked. Roxas pulled Naminé into a searing kiss so she couldn't answer.

"We're gonna leave you two alone. Don't worry, babe won't hurt you," Sora teased, pecking her on the lips. He tugged her close to whisper in her ear. "But I know her. She wants you to surprise me and make it special. I think we'll know what happens if you can dance good." Kairi shivered.

"Sora!" Naminé released herself from Roxas and put her hands on her hips. "What are you doing?" Roxas smirked behind her.

"He's too busy making out with his girlfriend to pay attention to us." He faked a sniffle. "I'm hurt. Cheer me up?" He went up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. She stepped on his foot with her heel, making him yelp and back off.

"Goodbye," said Naminé firmly. Sora and Roxas waved like children before disappearing into a portal. Kairi sighed. That was really awkward. Naminé smiled.

"I'm not going to make you dance like that. It took me weeks to dance okay, but not perfect. And Master lives for perfection." Kairi sighed in relief.

"Thank God!" she breathed, but quickly recovered. "But what will I do?"

"You said you do ballet, right?" Kairi nodded. She was pretty good at it, she admitted with great pride. Naminé gasped in excitement.

"You can do a ribbon dance!" Kairi gasped, her heart swelled in satisfaction and pride. Ribbon dances were her niche in ballet. She danced and twirled.

"I'm really good at ribbon dancing!" But then she froze. She needed music to make a beautiful dance. She didn't even have an iPod with her, and Pence's iPod was loaded with techno. She hated dancing to techno. Naminé saw her panicked look and simply pulled out a packet of blank sheets from a portal.

"Classical or upbeat?" Kairi thought back to her ballet recitals. Then decided to go with her favorite.

"Relaxing and classical." Naminé grinned and the sheets quickly filled with bars of music.

"We can provide the music! This is one of my favorites. Saïx!" The maestro suddenly appeared behind Kairi, nearly giving her a heart attack.

"What is it, child?" he asked. Naminé handed him the sheets.

"Can you play this music for our dance?" she wondered. He took the sheets and looked over the complicated notes and language of music. His brow furrowed in concentration, but a small smile stretched across his lips.

"This music isn't as complicated as it seems." The girls cheered enthusiastically. Naminé grabbed his arm.

"Play it please?" she pleaded, her eyes an innocent blue. Saïx bowed his head.

"As you wish. Do not worry about the music and go on to your practice." He disappeared. Kairi quickly removed the dress, stripping down to the under clothes.

"Ribbon dancing in a corset isn't the best idea…" Naminé grinned.

"I understand."

They spent the half hour left practicing Kairi's favorite ribbon dance routine. Naminé was good at memorizing the movements in perfect sync with her. To replace their lacy dresses, Naminé had given them outfits made of long white fabrics with soft streaks of pink in Kairi's and blue for herself. They consisted of silk white pants and a long fitted Chinese style shirt with the sleeves as their long ribbons. The makeup was washed off so Kairi and Naminé both had their natural innocence and not the mature come-get-me look.

Kairi smiled gently, remembering her first ribbon dance when she was only six. She always tripped thanks to the ribbons and her father would calmly set her back on her feet while her mother panicked whenever she fell. But once she had mastered it at fourteen, she was no longer the clumsy little girl who needed her parents to pick her up.

"Kairi? Our practice is over," said Naminé, slipping on white flats. Kairi shook out of her memory and quickly pulled on her flats. _'I won't trip again! Not this time!'_

"Heads up!" Sora and Roxas were making a show of themselves above the crowd, sailing overhead with harnesses strapped on. Riku and Demyx had brought the class back, all of them holding souvenirs and prizes in hand. Saïx scowled at the boys in the air, holding the baton in his hand tightly to the point where his knuckles turned white.

"I _will_ cut your tongues out," he promised darkly. Sora and Roxas weren't paying attention, kicking off the walls and sailing across in various poses.

"Enough! Or I will cut your harnesses off!" he threatened. Everyone else thought the whole thing was hilarious, except for himself and Zexion. Kairi and Naminé emerged from their room to see what the fuss was about, Axel quickly walking to their side.

"Hey Nami-baby!" greeted Axel happily, waving at them. "Get those morons down, they're pissing Saïx off again." Kairi giggled when Sora pulled off a graceful pose, nearly crashing into Roxas. Naminé put her hands on her hips.

"Sora! Roxas! Get down here right now!" she ordered. Sora whined from above.

"But this is fun, babe!"

"Get down or I will crush your heart," Xemnas warned, standing behind Naminé. Kairi almost got another heart attack. _'How does he do that? Oh yeah, demon.' _

"You got it, boss!" Sora and Roxas returned to safe ground right when Larxene burst out of her room, wearing a black and gold corset with a gold skirt. Hayner and Olette followed behind.

"I'm here! Time to get our show started!" she sang. Roxas cringed.

"Hey, whose head just started hurting?" he asked aloud. Axel, Riku, Sora and Demyx raised their hands. Larxene let out a shriek that compared to a screaming monster's and stomped her way towards Roxas with her ice pick heels stabbing the ground. But Axel scooped her up, heels scratching the floor, and swung her around.

"Don't be mad!" he laughed, but Larxene was removing one of her heels.

"You see this?" she snarled, nearly poking him in the eye with it. "I can slice your tongue off with it!" Axel looked mortified.

"Then how are you going to make out with me if my tongue's gone?" he asked worriedly. She was about to respond with something witty until Xemnas cut in.

"_I_ have no use for any of your tongues," he said, eyes darting at Roxas, Sora, Demyx, Riku and Axel. "Either all of you stay silent or I will silence you for the rest of eternity." Axel dropped Larxene like a rock and backed off in fear.

"We got it, boss!"

Larxene rubbed her bottom and glared at him, but pulled her shoe back on and headed to the stage with Olette, who was watching the scene with her hands around her mouth so she wouldn't laugh. Everyone took their seats in chairs, Xemnas taking the tallest seat. But Kairi was standing because she was too nervous to sit, and Naminé was with her to calmly pat her on the shoulder.

Saïx made his way to Kairi and Naminé.

"I have prepared the orchestra for your performance. I assume you two have your dance ready?" Kairi nodded happily.

"Yes, sir! We won't put your efforts to waste!" she promised. Saïx nodded and stood to the side to watch Larxene and Olette dance on their poles.

Olette was in Kairi's dance class, but was always the girl who did classic dances that showed off elegance. On the pole, she looked like a totally different person. Larxene danced beside her like a pro, crawling upside down, spinning at top speeds and showing off impressive upper body strength that glued her to her pole. Olette followed suit, doing splits in the air as she held onto the pole. Larxene also did the splits and both girls swung themselves into an upside down position and began spinning down the poles with their legs curling to keep them from falling. Once they hit the bottom, they let go of their poles and Hayner and Axel made their way to them.

Kairi cheered happily, amazed at Olette's talent and choreography off the pole. Larxene and Olette danced with Axel and Hayner respectively. Both duos were doing a tango that required more female movement than male. But as Kairi watched, Saïx pulled her aside by her long ribbon.

"Do _not_ make Naminé look bad," he warned, glaring at her with gold eyes. Kairi frowned. No one trusted her, she didn't blame them considering she is an outsider. But a little faith would be nice since Naminé trusted her and she was practically the troupe's princess so Kairi was technically safe.

"I don't plan on it, sir." Naminé caught wind of what was being said and touched Saïx's arm gently.

"Saïx, we'll do fine. Please don't terrorize my friend." He looked down and smiled a little.

"Xemnas told me what happened. I am only looking out for you, child." Naminé's frown mirrored Kairi's.

"You have a funny way of showing it. She's helping me tie loose ends, Saïx. Don't you think she deserves respect?" she asked, bumping him several times with her hip. He shrugged.

"If her tongue doesn't need to be cut off, then we are fine." Kairi bit her tongue instinctively to make sure it was still there, cursing herself for her foolishness. Naminé was whacking him with the sleeves, the fabrics making circles in the air.

"Quit threatening everyone's tongues!" She stuck her own out at him, but he merely patted her head.

"You two are up," he commented, eyes flickering up at the stage. Kairi froze.

"Are you serious?" She turned around and saw the duos finishing with a tango dip. Naminé smiled.

"We are!" Saïx turned to leave.

"I shall prepare the orchestra accordingly. You are singing too, are you not?" Kairi looked at Naminé, who was smiling widely.

"Yes I am! It makes the dance more majestic!" Sora ran up to them, eyeing their outfits carefully.

"What's with the look, babe?" he asked. Naminé raised her arm in the air, the ribbon draping over her shoulder.

"We aren't pole dancing." Sora looked visibly disappointed, which made him look like a sad puppy. Kairi raised her hand to his face, pinching his cheek through the fabric of the sleeve.

"Are you mad that we're not?" Sora shook his head, pouting.

"No, I'm sad, Kairi!" She giggled. But an idea popped into her mind. Damn it was evil, but it would be hilarious to see his reaction. She put her arms around him, encasing him with the white ribbon.

"It'll be good, Sora! I promise! I can give you a private dance later," she whispered into his ear seductively. She was satisfied when he shivered, then he licked his lips.

"A private dance? Now I feel better." Kairi rolled her eyes and shoved him off.

"I was joking," she deadpanned, smirking at Sora's shocked expression. Naminé shook her head.

"I knew you were a pervert…" Sora's eyes widened.

"Babe! How could you say that?" Naminé smiled.

"Because it's true!" Kairi giggled.

"I second that!" Sora pouted once more and dramatically ran away, hugging Roxas for comfort. The other boy looked appalled and wrestled him off.

"Get off me, you perv!" he shouted, everyone around them laughing.

* * *

><p>Naminé and Kairi got on the stage, standing feet away from each other. Saïx tapped his baton, the Dusks with their instruments. The girls started to dance, and Naminé began to sing.<p>

Kairi moved her arms gracefully through the air, the ribbons making different shapes with the movements. Beside her, Naminé was copying the same moves, acting as her mirror image. Kairi looked over as she danced, then saw something she hadn't before. The way Naminé moved with that serene look on her face looked vaguely familiar. But Kairi shook her head. It had to be nothing.

The ribbons formed a circle around her as she twirled, then zagged when she started hopping on her toes to the music. She made leg sweeps over her head, ran back and did a jump split in the air, ribbons flailing behind her. Naminé's singing was as perfect as ever, but the song she used was familiar…

'_Where have I heard this?'_ Kairi wondered. She joined Naminé in the middle of the stage, acting as if a mirror was between them. Where had she seen her before? Had they met? At that moment, the song lyrics ran through her head and out of her mouth like a common memory.

"_Sakura no shita_," they both sang. They continued to sing and danced away, shocking her. This song was so familiar now, as if she listened to it for years.

"_Don't be sad! I'm your friend! I'll take care of you!" _Kairi heard a voice. Her own when she was a kid. _'Wha?'_ A sad Naminé appeared in her mind, older than six year old Kairi. It was the first ribbon dance competition Kairi competed in. Naminé was there because her mother had tried to get her inspired to be a dancer. This song was the one Kairi had used when she was a little girl.

Sora suddenly picked her up, raising her above so she swung through the air. Roxas was doing the same for Naminé. Kairi smiled, suddenly remembering how she knew the song. How she met Naminé so long ago and why they were connected.

She continued to sing as Sora danced alongside her in a tango like the one they did before. But Kairi and Naminé danced around them, using their ribbons to wrap around them. Kairi brought Sora close to her, faces an inch apart. But she skillfully dodged his kiss and removed the ribbons carefully so they wouldn't tangle as they danced.

"_Mabushii hikari ni tsutsumareta saki ni mitsuketa tomo no kizuna_," they ended harmonically. Kairi and Naminé joined together in the middle of the stage. Kairi let her ribbons flow over Naminé, both falling to their knees and embracing as the ribbons fell on them like silk blankets.

Kairi looked at Naminé, who was smiling proudly. By the look on her face, she looked peaceful. But she wasn't. Even with the love her troupe showered her with, she was still missing the gap where her father should have been. The audience began cheering and applauding, Olette having little tears in her eyes as she hopped up and down excitedly.

"You guys were so beautiful!" she gushed. Kairi laughed nervously, a little embarrassed by the attention. She looked at Naminé, who was smiling as if she knew something.

"Naminé," Kairi began, but the demon shook her head.

"I know, Kairi. And thank you for remembering." They hugged, feeling a connection not unlike a sisters' bond.

"That's our Nami-baby!" shouted Axel. Beside him, her demon family was screaming in joy. Xemnas, Zexion and Saïx were calmly clapping.

"Are you pleased, Master Xemnas?" asked Saïx. "Naminé was afraid she would displease you because of your high standards." Xemnas smirked, watching Kairi and Naminé bow together and smile at each other.

"She has never disappointed me." Zexion stared at his master.

"Sir, I have told her everything about her father. How should we approach him?" he asked. Xemnas waved his hand with one swoop.

"That is not our issue to deal with. It is if Naminé isn't happy with what she finds."

"And the guardian angel? I saw that she regained her memories of hers and Naminé's meeting long ago," Saïx pointed out.

"And what about this time issue? Apparently she wants to return back around seven. It has been a long time," added Zexion. Xemnas shook his head.

"She isn't my concern. Pure souls are usually stepped over unless they take a turn for sins. As for the time crisis, I froze time long ago so these humans can enjoy their stay for a while longer." Saïx and Zexion raised a brow.

"You are very generous today, Master Xemnas. Why the sudden change in mood? You always thought of humans as nuisances to be thrown out once their stay has extended too long," said Saïx, smirking widely. The ringmaster stared at Naminé and Kairi dancing around for fun as the orchestra played an upbeat song when the class joined them onstage. It had been a long time since Naminé enjoyed the company of other people that weren't demons.

"Her happiness is our own, wouldn't you two agree?" They didn't have to point out the obvious answer.

Sora danced with Kairi, both nearly tripping on the long ribbons and Sora getting a little tangled. Naminé was twirling around, the ribbons making a barrier so no one could touch her. Roxas was sulking as he watched, wanting to dance with her. Axel was laughing and hitting his back.

"Poor Roxie can't touch our Nami-baby!" He swatted his hand away angrily.

"Fuck off, Axel!" Demyx was playing his sitar with the orchestra, staring at Naminé.

"Guys, guys! It's not that hard to get through the ribbons! Observe the master! Prepare yourself, Nami-Nami!" He thrust the sitar at Marluxia, who threw it off the stage carelessly when Demyx wasn't looking. Demyx warmed up to jump through, then lunged into Naminé's ribbons.

"Hell!" He got hopelessly tangled and caused Naminé to trip.

"Demyx!" she shrieked. Roxas quickly caught her before she fell, slicing the ribbons to normal sleeves with his claws. He snickered as the claws retracted.

"Nice one, Demyx! Order has been restored!" Demyx struggled to remove the ribbons.

"To who? Don't leave me here, you fucking brat! Hey! Where are you taking Nami-Nami?" Roxas ran off with Naminé, who was giggling uncontrollably. Demyx was flailing on the floor, doing more damage than good. Kairi laughed loudly with the others, Sora pulling her ribbons off his body. She looked up at him, nearly gasping at his lustful eyes.

"Sora?" He grinned. His eyes were slowly glowing gold.

"Don't you wanna get comfortable? These thingies get in the way," he whined, toying with the ribbons. She clapped her hands together, the ribbons making a muffled sound.

"Sure!" He led her off the stage, shooting a glance at the other sins. They were all grinning at him, Axel wiping away tears like a proud father.

"They grow up so fast!" he cried. He grabbed onto Marluxia and sobbed, the pink haired boy rolling his eyes.

"We knew this day would come, Axel." Then he started tearing up at will. "We just need to be there and support him!" Sora flipped them off and went to follow Kairi.

"Fuck Sora! Save _me_! If you bastards haven't noticed, I'm on the floor!" yelped Demyx.

"Why the hell did you even think that would even work?" asked Axel. Their voices faded away.

* * *

><p>She walked by Roxas's room when she heard the sounds of huffing. Curiosity got the better of her and she leaned to hear more.<p>

"Roxas! W-wait!" cried Naminé. Kairi quietly opened the door and covered her mouth to muffle her gasp. On the bed, Roxas was on top of Naminé, his upper body exposed and tugging Naminé's shirt. Her pants were already gone with Roxas straddling her.

"I'm not waiting anymore! First Xemnas stops us, then Kairi. I'm sick of being interrupted! I want you _now_, no more of this shit!" Kairi blushed fiercely, quickly closing the gap of the door to a small slit.

"Frustrated?" teased Naminé. Not a good move. Kairi heard a sudden intake of air. Then some moans.

"R-Roxas!" She heard fierce pounding of something against the wall. Kairi turned bright red, her heart racing.

"Naughty naughty!" Sora whispered huskily in her ear. She nearly fled if he didn't have his arm around her waist. Sora lifted her up and set her back in place.

"Nope! No running away! What'd you hear?" he asked, but his eyes sparkled as if he knew. She blushed.

"Too embarrassing to say out loud…" she mumbled. Sora grinned.

"Is that what you think? You were like that a good hour ago." She started hitting him with the ribbons.

"Don't bring that up!"

"Why not?" he countered playfully, then he looked hurt. Like a kicked puppy. "Do you regret it?" Kairi felt her heart stop. No, she didn't. It felt amazing even though they didn't go through with it all the way. But why did she feel so guilty because of it?

"Of course not." Sora tilted her chin up and kissed her. It wasn't as lustful as it had before. Not like she was flirting with sin. It felt human and right.

He started kissing her neck, but she shot her hand up, panting.

"W-wait! Someone might see us!" He smirked, taking her hand and leading her to his room.

"What-what if they hear us?" she babbled, hoping to avoid any unwanted attention. Sora smirked.

"No one's going to hear us. Unless we leave." He opened his door and pushed himself and Kairi inside. She had a vague feeling of what was going on. Sora turned her around and crushed his lips on hers, the searing heat invading her skin. She tore away from his lips to breathe. She was breathing hard, looking up at Sora who looked unaffected except for the unmistakable red tint on his cheeks. Her hands unconsciously went to his shirt, unbuttoning it and helping him shrug it off. Sora shivered as Kairi's fingers danced on his skin teasingly.

"Minx." Kairi's back hit the mattress, Sora on top and kissing her deeply. She giggled into the kiss, her tongue brushing against his. She was turned on, the kiss bringing back the same feeling as before. Electric shocks tingled her skin when Sora started removing her pants. No one opened the door to interrupt them anymore. Kairi moved her head to the side, her face heating up. Sora's mouth caressed her neck, growling softly at the cloth in his way. He grabbed her breast. She gasped, arching her back at his touch.

"S-Sora!" she gasped, his other hand reaching for her panties. His head trailed down to her chest, where his hand was at her breast. Something hot and moist engulfed her, making her cry out.

Sora's hot mouth clamped onto her clothed breast. Kairi moaned in pleasure, the heat was almost unbearable.

"S-Sora," she mewled, gasping when his fingers rubbed the outside of her panties. He released his mouth and stared down at her like a predator, his eyes flashing gold.

"No one here can interrupt us." He tore open her dress. "So you don't have to worry about being secretive."

Kairi's heart raced in her chest when Sora removed her top and his own pants. Thankfully her bra was still on, but the look in his eyes made it seem like it wouldn't be for long. She suddenly felt nervous. This was her first time. Having it with Sora wasn't the problem, but what if she screwed up? How she would she had no idea, but she didn't want to pass herself as a fool.

"Sora?" she asked. Sora stopped, looking up at her questioningly.

"What's wrong, Kairi?" She gulped, unsure of how to tell him. What if he laughed at her? There was a small chance he might, but a small chance is still a probability she couldn't leave out.

"This is my first time." He simply grinned.

"I know. Don't be nervous. I won't hurt you." With that, he kissed her again, hand rubbing the outside of her panties again.

"Mmm!" she cried, muffled by Sora's mouth. She squirmed beneath him, trying to escape his hand. Sora held her down, surprised at her actions.

"Kairi?" She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. She liked the way it felt, how he touched her. Why did she even do that to begin with. Sora quietly kissed her neck, palming her breast by slipping his hand under her bra. His fingers grazed her bare breast, making her tense. He smirked into her neck, her breathing quickening when his fingers clenched softly. Then he swiftly removed his hand away, almost saddened when she squeaked in protest.

"Someone's a little impatient," he said playfully. She glared up at him, arms covering her chest as if to say she wasn't planning on finishing this. He grabbed an arm.

"Hey, _now_ you're being all shy? Not likely, we're going to finish this tonight, Kairi." His hands snaked behind her back and unhooked her bra. It hit the ground and in its place Sora's mouth covered a breast. His hot split tongue painted over her breast and past her areola, making her cry out, but not in pain. His other hand was palming over her private area, slowly rubbing and watching her expression. He was very pleased with what he saw. She was flushed, no longer scared of what was to come.

"Kairi." He let go of her so she could relax. He touched her cheek that was burning hot. "Do you want this? Last time to back out." Instinctively, she shook her head. She touched his face, lowering down to his neck and chest.

"I want this with you, Sora. No one else." His eyes flashed gold. Slowly, he leaned down so she could see his eyes changing from cobalt to gold. His smirk didn't leave his face.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." His leg pushed between her thighs, raising his knee and rubbing it fiercely against her privates. She gasped at the sensation, covering her mouth to prevent her from crying out. He grabbed her hand, not pausing.

"Ah-ah, remember what I said? No one will hear us. I separated our room so we're in a different portal. This is my world. So you don't have to worry about anyone trying to come in." He pulled her hand away from her mouth, pinning it over her head and sucking where her shoulder met her neck. She moaned loudly, overloaded by the hot touch of his body. His free hand went to her panties, grabbing the lining._ 'I swear if someone conveniently flounces in here, I'm cutting their tongue out.'_

He tugged them down, Kairi gasping at the sudden coldness. She was ready for him, but to make sure, he inserted two fingers inside her. She gasped, arching her back so her breasts pressed against his chest. It felt amazing. She was ashamed to admit it, but she loved this feeling with Sora.

"Sora-mmm!" she cried, Sora pumping his fingers into her. His pace was fast and uneven, rocking against her as she moaned. She looked up at Sora, his eyes never leaving her face. She reached for him and pulled him down, kissing him passionately. He responded in kind, their tongues dancing. She was addicted to how she felt, hoping the feeling would stay longer. She panted, something building up inside of her as they continued to kiss with Sora's fingers still inside her. She tensed immediately, shuddering from pleasure. Something hot and fluid flowed out of her. Sora brought his hand up and slowly licked his fingers, watching her.

"You're ready now." Before she could react, he pinned her down on the bed, hovering over her. She waited in anticipation as he pulled the rest of his clothes off, feeling something hot press against her entrance. She gasped when Sora entered her. It hurt like hell, but at the same time it felt good.

"S-Sora! It hurts!" she squeaked, trying to adjust. Sora stopped, smiling down at her and caressed her flushed face. He brushed the tears escaping her eyes and slowly kissed her cheek to allow her to adjust to him.

"You're really tight, Kairi!" he growled, grinning at her. He wanted nothing more than to finish this, but had to wait. "Relax. It will stop hurting." She shook her head, panting into his ear and gasping when he grabbed her breasts. He massaged them like he did last time to get her to relax. Surprisingly she felt better, moaning in his touch and moving against him. Sora immediately thrust in her, rocking her body against his. She moaned loudly, clutching Sora and accidentally scratching her nails down his back. He hissed in pain, but kept thrusting and replaced it with ecstasy.

"So-ah! Ah!" she screamed, his thrusts harder and faster. Sora groaned, her tight walls clenching him with each strong thrust. He felt his peak rising, but wanted to wait for Kairi first. She gasped, nails digging into Sora's back at the intensity of his thrusts. She moved against him, shaking in pleasure. _'Don't let this go away…'_

Like before, something was bubbling up inside her, but it was way hotter and intense than what his fingers gave her. She reached her climax, Sora thrusting hard once more. She shuddered, growing lax in his arms as he held her. But Sora wasn't finished.

She squealed when he brought her body up and placed her into his lap. He thrust up, slamming her hips down on him and repeated. She clenched around him, bringing him to his climax. She felt something molten shoot inside her, making her moan into his neck. They sat there, regaining their breath, their hormones satisfied for once. Sora lowered her onto the bed and lied next to her. He covered their bodies with a sheet as Kairi drifted to sleep, snuggling into his chest.

"I-I love you, Sora," she whispered. He smiled genuinely, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her head.

"I love you too."

Love was something demons rarely felt, but Sora and his friends were a different league of demons. They retained old emotions of humans to keep their sanity and found comfort in one another to know that they were alike. He never expected to love a human. He never had anyone like Kairi when he was human. But this felt right. They were in each other's' arms in a world Sora created. He only wished that time could stop forever to spend eternity with her.

* * *

><p>Dear Lord, this was awkward to write! Hurray for my first lemon! I hope no one questions my blushing or sudden jitteriness. I hope this chapter pleased all of you, thank you for your reviews. This story has a few more chapters to go until it ends, reality is coming back. ( T T )<p>

I want to thank **shadow C** for offering me advice and tips for the smutty scenes in early chapters! And **SpadesQueen**, Kairi is not a demon-human hybrid like you feared! Late things to say, but hurray! Oh God I hope no one finds this file in the history of ever on my computer…

If there are any mistakes in this chapter, please let me know! I shall fix them quickly! The song Kairi and Naminé used can be found here:

watch?v=i4iLCu2_lQY On youtube! If anything, search 'Sakura no kino shita'

Next chapter:

"_Sora, she can't stay here. She is a pure soul and you are a demon. If you drag her into our sins then how can she find peace? How can she bring Naminé peace if she is to become a target for me to kill?"_

"_She won't be!" Tears threatened to form, but he willed them away. "I love her, and I love Naminé. I won't do anything to hurt them. I'd rather have my heart crushed before either of them gets hurt because of what I want!" For once, Xemnas showed sympathy to his ward. He reached and patted his shoulder like a father would to a son._

"_If you want to prevent Kairi from our sins, then you should become her guardian."_


	8. Who are you?

**A/N: Hello!**

Kairi woke up slowly, snuggled into Sora's chest. She sat up and looked around, sleep still clouding her vision. Flashbacks of what happened before zipped through her mind. A faint blush painted her cheeks, then her blood ran cold. What time was it? Oh shit. She slapped her forehead. Cid and the others were probably awake by now. How were they gonna explain this? Oh they are _so_ gonna get expelled.

She quickly stumbled out of bed, searching for her clothes. Sora jerked awake, dragging the sheet up to his waist as he watched Kairi run around his room naked.

"What are you doing?" he asked sleepily. Kairi didn't look at him, picking up her clothes.

"Need clothes! It's late!" she yelped, trying to find out how smooth out the wrinkles of the ball that was her shirt. Sora groaned and fell back into the bed.

"Boss froze time, Kairi. Get back in bed." A giant hand grabbed her and tossed her next to Sora, making her drop her shirt. She bounced on the mattress and Sora swiftly covered her with the sheet.

"Goodnight…" he muttered. Kairi rolled her eyes.

"Get up anyway, lazy! People are probably gonna get the wrong idea if we don't show up!" Sora muttered something incoherent. When he refused to get up, Kairi evilly smiled. She wrapped her arm over his so her fingers made feather-like touches on his chest. He got goosebumps quickly, groaning in pleasure. Her mouth went to his cheek, kissing it lightly and brushing her lips against his ear.

"I was ready for another round-" He instantly sprang to life and rolled on top of her, kissing her neck. She sighed. 'Pervert…' But it felt nice. She tried to not lean into his kisses, drilling her thumbs into his sides. He yelped and leapt off her.

"K-Kairi!" She laughed evilly and stuck her tongue out. He looked upset and sat on the edge of the bed with a pissed off look on his face. She sighed and sat up with the sheet up to her chest. She reached an arm out and rested her hand on his shoulder.

"Sora. Don't be like that. Come on." He turned around with a grin and tugged her closer to kiss her.

"Fine." He snatched his clothes up and gave her the shirt and pants she wore before. She quickly dressed in her clothes, trying to ignore Sora's eyes as he watched her change. He was in the middle of buttoning his shirt up when Kairi stood up.

"I'll go check on Naminé and Roxas." Sora snorted. He knew better than to wait for _only_ that long.

"Those two? They're probably _busy_, if you know what I mean." He winked suggestively. She blushed.

"It's been a while though. They're probably…uh, _finishing up_." He howled in laughter, making her blush fiercely before she ran out of the room. Saïx appeared from a portal, staring at Sora in mild distaste.

"Xemnas wishes to speak with you." Another portal appeared next to him, the older demon motioning for him to follow. But Sora stared at him, wary of a trap.

"Why does the boss need me?" Saïx didn't make a face.

"How it is to be young and foolish. I almost forgot how it is like to ask ridiculous questions." Sora rolled his eyes.

"Bastard…"

* * *

><p>Xemnas stared at Zexion, who was kneeling to him in Xemnas's room.<p>

"Go back to Naminé's father and observe his behavior. If there are any sudden changes, report back immediately." Zexion looked up at him.

"Do you wish for me to depart now?" Xemnas shook his head.

"Go in the morning. There is not much to observe from a sleeping human in frozen time." Zexion was about to move when Sora stumbled into the room, Saïx standing before him. Zexion stared at Sora, watching how relaxed he moved and the blush still on his face.

"I don't want to know what you have been up to for the past few hours." Sora grinned.

"It's no different from what you and Larxene do." Saïx smacked Sora on the head with his fist.

"Honestly, half of you children act on your hormones." Xemnas glared at all three of them.

"Get out, this conversation is getting meaningless. Sora, you are to stay." Zexion and Saïx smirked at the younger demon and disappeared. Sora rubbed his head and sat up to look at his master.

"Is something wrong?" Xemnas sat on his hair, lacing his fingers together.

"You should tell me. You slept with the girl, didn't you?" When Sora looked surprised, he smirked. "Roxas and Naminé had the same look when they finally bonded." Sora scrunched his face up in disgust.

"The last person I want to talk to about sex is you, boss. No offense." Xemnas chuckled.

"None taken. So, tell me. What do you plan to do about the girl? Unless this was a one-night stand. Judging by your face, this isn't," he added smoothly when his young ward glared heatedly. "So what are you planning?" Sora opened his mouth to speak, then shut it. It would be embarrassing to admit to his boss that this infatuation was more than on looks. Hell, he really liked Kairi. She was sweet, sexy and compassionate.

"I don't know, boss. I can still see her even if she leaves." Xemnas sighed.

"We don't age, Sora. What would you think will happen once she ages to an old woman? You can't possibly be with her." Sora scoffed.

"Maybe she should just stay here." The words tumbled out of his mouth before he could keep them back. Damn, he was an idiot. He wouldn't change her into a demon just because he wanted her forever. That would just make him greedy and selfish. He deserved to be a demon. He didn't deserve _her_. A pure soul with a demon? The demons back home wouldn't let him live it down and they would want to corrupt her because they were assholes like that.

"Sora, she can't stay here. She is a pure soul and you are a demon. If you drag her into our sins then how can she find peace? How can she bring Naminé peace if she is to become a target for me to kill?" The thought of Kairi dying, the thought of Naminé filled with regret for all eternity stabbed him like Xemnas's claws.

"She won't be!" Tears threatened to form, but he willed them away. "I love her, and I love Naminé. I won't do anything to hurt them. I'd rather have my heart crushed before either of them gets hurt because of what I want!" For once, Xemnas showed sympathy to his ward. He reached and patted his shoulder like a father would to a son.

"If you want to prevent Kairi from our sins, then you should become her guardian." Sora frowned.

"What?" Xemnas smirked.

"Become her guardian. Think of it as making sure she lives up to her word and gives Naminé the closure she needs. It allows you to watch over her and warn her if she is becoming a sinner and fails her task. Not to mention you will be with her without having to terrorize any other humans. Besides, I think I can name two other people willing to help you." His door swung open and Roxas and Naminé were leaning on it.

"Fuck!" yelled Roxas, falling to the floor first. Naminé squealed and landed on his back, making a messy heap on the floor. She quickly got to her feet and shut the door when Axel and Demyx tried to peek in.

"Hello, Master," she greeted quietly. Xemnas nodded.

"Naminé. Roxas, get up and look sharp!" he ordered. Roxas grumbled before slowly getting to his feet and smoothing out his button down black shirt.

"You two heard everything, I presume?" Roxas snorted, his eyes gleaming with mischief.

"Nope, we were just making out on your door and you opened it, hence my disheveled appearance and Naminé's wrinkled clothes." Sora howled in laughter. But Xemnas's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"If you want to use that tongue when you make out, you will keep silent. Naminé, you heard everything?" She beamed.

"Yes, Master! I want to be a guardian also! Since Kairi will bring me peace, I should do the same for her!"

"And I'm doing it because it'll be my way of thanking her," added Roxas. Xemnas scoffed.

"I can't believe we call ourselves demons considering what we are doing." Sora grinned.

"Boss, we figured that we weren't like other demons. Besides, I'm a rebel."

"You're a buffoon. And watching over a human and keeping them away from sins means I don't have to waste my time tracking them and killing them." Xemnas closed his eyes as he spoke, not seeing Sora try to lunge at him and Naminé quickly leaping onto his back so he didn't crash into him.

* * *

><p>Kairi changed into her uniform in the memory room where Naminé had left it neatly on the floor. She placed her dancing clothes on the floor where her uniform once was and quickly left to find Roxas and Naminé.<p>

She tried looking into Roxas's room, which was empty. Considering what the two were doing earlier, she figured they would be asleep. Instead, she saw Axel and Demyx near Xemnas's room.

"Dude, did Nami-baby and Roxie just get kidnapped?" asked Axel, staring at the blank door. Kidnapped? Why weren't they freaking out? Demyx slumped on the door, weakly pounding it with his sitar that had a dent in it. It probably came from when Marluxia threw it off the stage.

"Boss! What are you keeping from us?" whined Demyx. "I can be trustworthy too!" Kairi walked up to them, staring at Demyx knock on the door.

"Is something wrong?" she asked carefully. Axel shrugged.

"Doubt it. Nami-baby and Roxas fell in when the boss opened the door, then he shut it when Demyx and I tried to see what was up." Kairi stared at the door curiously. What were they talking about?

The door swung open and took Demyx with it.

"Fuck!" he cried, crashing to the floor. Kairi and Axel laughed, peeking in to see the others staring blankly at Demyx.

"That pounding was getting on my nerves…" muttered Xemnas, rubbing his temples. Naminé patted his arm comfortingly before checking on her fallen friend.

"Demyx? Are you okay?" Sora smirked.

"Leave him there, babe." Demyx raised his hand and gave Sora the finger.

After a brief talk, Sora brought Kairi, Roxas and Naminé back to his room and shut the door behind them.

"So, Kairi, we have decided to become your guardians! To make sure you do your task of bringing Naminé peace," Sora added when Kairi looked shocked.

"So I need guardians to make sure that I'm being a good guardian," she replied, processing the information in her head. Naminé smiled.

"That's correct!" Kairi shook her head.

"But why do I need guardians? I keep my word. Don't you guys trust me?" she asked, feeling a little uneasy. Demons might not trust humans, but Naminé liked her dammit! Sora grinned.

"We trust you! It's just-"

"Sora can be with you this way without having to scare the shit out of people," finished Roxas impatiently. He ignored Sora's glare and continued. "If we demons don't have a task to do in the human world, then we're barred from any humans. The only reason why we came to this festival only for a week in a year is because we come to kill any sinners. So unless we're killing someone or have permission from the boss, then we can't see you again."

Kairi's mouth formed an 'o'. So in a way, she and Sora could be together! She felt excited and a little concerned. What would her parents say if she told them about Sora and the others?

"We can't be seen by anyone else besides you or if we allow them to see us," said Sora. He smiled sympathetically. "We'll be here for you. If our presence bothers you, then you can tell us to go back."

"How long will you be allowed with me?" she asked.

"By Master's orders, for as long as you want," Naminé piped excitedly. Kairi smiled and hugged Sora, kissing him.

"We can be together," she whispered into his chest. Sora nuzzled into her neck.

"Yeah." Naminé smiled at their happiness, tugging Roxas who was staring at her.

"Aren't you happy, Roxas? We can all stay together!" Roxas was happy for his friends, but he was even happier now that there was a way to give Naminé what she deserved, what he couldn't give her. Finding her father.

Zexion tried to mask his annoyance when the four of them appeared at his door. Wordlessly, he handed Kairi a large file.

"Everything about Naminé's father is here." Sora grabbed the file from the glaring teacher and flipped through it, frowning at the contents.

"Zex, your research sucks. Where the hell are the photos?" Zexion rolled his eyes.

"I don't carry cameras and take photos like a tourist. This is all I can give you. Now I am going to rest for the night. If I catch either of you trying to screw around at night," he warned, glaring at Roxas and Sora, "I will cut your tongues out and replace them with Naminé's dancing ribbons." Without waiting for a response, he slammed his door shut.

Kairi shivered, thankful that the threat wasn't directed at her. Naminé giggled nervously.

"He was very specific, wasn't he?" Their faces were sheet white in terror.

"Babe, Zex rarely threatens us like that. I bet he was serious," said Sora slowly. To force herself to stop thinking about Zexion's threat, she went through the file he had given her.

Sora was right, there weren't any pictures of Naminé's father. What kind of research was this? There was personality, job, and past, but he couldn't sneak one damn photo in? She sighed and shut the file, promising to read it once she got home.

Olette ran up to her, changed out of her dress and in her school uniform. She looked panicked.

"Kairi! The bus! We need to go back!" Her heart stopped beating. She had to go now? Sora grabbed her shoulder.

"We're always here, Kairi. Remember, we're your guardians." He kissed her on the forehead. Naminé pecked her on the cheek.

"We'll see you soon, Kairi! I'm happy to have met you." Olette grabbed her arm and raced away with her, Kairi barely able to see their faces as she was dragged away.

Hayner and Pence met up with them in the main room where their class waited. Even Seifer looked panicked.

"We can't get into fucking trouble! Let's go!" he shouted. They took off out of the tent, shooting goodbyes over their shoulders. Kairi tried to look back, but her friends were dragging her away and she could've broken her neck at the speed. She couldn't say goodbye properly? But what Sora and Naminé said gave her comfort. If they were going to watch over her, then goodbyes weren't needed.

They almost ran into Riku, who only watched them leave with a blank look on his face.

"Naminé deserves her peace," he whispered as she passed him. She immediately understood and nodded, seeing him smile.

They burst out of the tent, inhaling the scent of smoking wood. Laughter surrounded them again like before. Even the night still remained the same as they left it.

"What the fuck?" asked Hayner, staring around in confusion. "Why is it still dark? What time is it?" Kairi checked her watch. To her surprise, it read '2:30'.

"It's 2:30!" she announced, relieved. Her classmates erupted in gasps and disbelief.

"How the fuck is it only 2:30?" demanded Seifer. "We were in there for hours!" Hayner shook his head.

"It doesn't matter. If our asses aren't back in the bus, then we're in deep shit tomorrow morning." They nodded and ran out of the carnival. At the exit gates, they shoved their way through to leave into the forest.

"Watch it!" complained a girl.

"Fuck off!" growled Seifer. Before they could start a fight, Kairi shoved herself between them.

"Shut your mouth and keep moving!" she shouted, silencing them. Without looking back, she hurried through the crowd and reached the forest. The smells, noises and lights were only a few feet away, but the silent forest overpowered their senses.

"Can't wait to sleep!" sang Olette, yawning. "I had so much fun though!" Everyone had to agree. Kairi smiled, looking back at the carnival move with its colors and noise.

_In the House of Sin_

_No one will know_

_Indulge_

_And give i~~~n!_

Kairi gasped at Naminé's singing voice float through the air like a gentle wind. But no one else seemed to hear it.

When they reached the freeway, they were all happy to see the buses right where they left them. Everyone went back to their buses, crawling in quietly so no one would wake up.

Kairi and Olette settled back into their makeshift bed, Pence and Hayner behind them. They whispered goodnight to each other and quickly went to sleep. Except Kairi. She still had the file in her hand and quickly placed it in her bag. _'Okay, Naminé's dad! I'll find you no matter what!'_ she promised. Then she smiled to herself and went to sleep.

* * *

><p>In the morning, help arrived and they were picked up by other buses to take them home. Her classmates hid whatever souvenirs they had in their bags. They were still tired as all hell from last night. Her and Olette's muscles were sore from the dances they did. Moving their limbs was like dragging concrete. To her relief, Kairi was dropped off near her home with her friends. There was little walking to be done.<p>

"Guys, I need to get these pictures developed!" said Pence, hurrying into a convenience store to get his film in. They shrugged and followed him in. As they waited, Olette decided to browse the makeup aisle and took Kairi with her. Not surprisingly, Olette pointed out the orange blush Naminé had used on her.

"Too bad there won't be a chance to wear that color again," she said wistfully. Kairi giggled.

"There's still Halloween, Olette." Olette took several cases of the makeup and grinned.

"You're right! I'll just buy these in advance!" She ran over to the cashier and paid for them. Kairi laughed at her friend and went to Pence, who was happily smiling at the pictures.

"I took awesome photos!" he cheered. He showed them photos of the carnival in the Ferris wheel, some of the House of Sin act and even Olette dancing with Hayner. Kairi gasped when she saw the picture of her and Naminé together when they ended their dance. Pence handed her the picture.

"This is yours!" She took the photo from him, tucking it into her bag. She could have it on her desk as a display. She was thankful that she and Sora didn't have a picture together. She didn't want her parents to be suspicious.

When she got home, Kairi flew up to her room and sighed in gratitude when her sore body hit her soft bed. Her bag lay near her bed. She dug out the picture and file and placed the picture on her desk. For the hell of it, she compared her room to Sora's.

Hers was white and all around cute. Her sheets were snow white and the pillows were the color of fresh cotton candy. She had little trinkets on her desk and a vanity made for a girl. It was different from the House of Sin. As she looked around her room, her father walked in with his large sword from work. Her dad was more of a narcotics officer, handling dangerous situations was his forte.

"Kairi. You're home," said Cloud Strife, staring at his daughter with hidden boredom. Kairi beamed. This meant he was happy to see her home.

"Yup! Hi, Dad!" He nodded and strode in, his black uniform out of place in the cutesy room. He looked at her desk and saw the photo of her and Namine. Quickly thinking, she giggled.

"Old dance photo. I was looking at all my competitions," she lied quickly. He grunted in response, taking the photo. Kairi watched him carefully, seeing his eyes widen for a second, then relax. Was he hiding something? Did he know Naminé?

"Oh," he replied, setting it down. She didn't move her stare.

"Dad, do you know her?" she asked, trying not to dive into questions. He shook his head, unfazed.

"No. Your mother has breakfast. I have to go to work, long shift," he added, smiling slightly. She nodded understandingly, praising him mentally for dodging her.

During breakfast, she noticed a slight change from her dad. He seemed a little spooked, trailing off and forgetting what was said at the table. He never did that before. She reckoned her mother Aerith knew because she stared at him as he ate.

Kairi excused herself and went back upstairs, pretending to walk all the way up and stopped halfway.

"Cloud, what's going on? You've never acted this way," said Aerith.

"Nothing much, I saw a picture of Kairi and her old dance partner."

"Honey, it's more, isn't it?" When her father didn't speak, she was about to give up and go back to her room.

"An old friend of mine had a daughter that looked like her. But the thing is, she was reported missing." Kairi tried not to gasp, hurrying back to her room as quietly as she could. Her father knew Naminé's? How?

She quickly shut her door and locked it before diving down to the file on her bed. She flipped it open and went over the occupation of Naminé's father. A narcotics officer, which means there was a chance they worked together even now. But she didn't know any of Cloud's coworkers so asking around his station was a bad idea with criminals ready to be booked for drug trafficking.

She went through the father's past, seeing if any of it mentioned Cloud. To her dismay, it didn't. Maybe the personality would ring a bell, she hoped.

Kind, has a strong sense of justice, could have been a good father. _'Well, wasn't the last part a kick in the face?' _she thought bitterly, shoving the page away.

"Someone's moody," someone commented. Already pissed, she turned and saw Sora sitting at her chair. Her mood lifted considerably.

"Sora!" He was still dressed in his button down shirt and pants, smirking at her.

"I didn't get my goodbye from you," he pouted. She closed the file and sighed.

"Sorry. It was just a huge rush to get out." He smiled and sat next to her on the bed.

"No, I understand. Now I came to get it!" she squealed when she was being kissed on the neck, his arms snaking around her waist. Her sore body relaxed in his touch. Her muscles ceased to tense as he brought her closer to himself. Then there was a knock at her door.

She flung Sora off of her and hurried to the door, pausing to look at him lie on the bed comfortably. He looked confused at her glare.

"What?"

"Don't 'what' me! Hide!" she hissed. He smirked.

"Kairi, no one can see me without me allowing them to," he reminded her primly. She rolled her eyes and opened the door to see Cloud.

"Dad, what's wrong?" He smiled at her.

"Your mother and I are going to be gone for the rest of the summer once my shift is done tonight. The house is yours. No parties," he emphasized harshly. Behind her, Sora hummed.

"Me and Kairi alone? Best dad ever!" She shot a glare over her shoulder and smiled at her dad.

"Of course, Dad! Have fun." She hugged Cloud, noticing him tense. "What's wrong?"

Cloud didn't reply and let go of her, slowly entering her room. He took a good long look around, then shrugged.

"I thought I sense someone in here. Guess not." For added flare, he rested his hand on his sword and walked out. Sora tensed.

"I think he was able to sense me," he whispered in distress. Kairi groaned.

"My dad takes down bad guys daily. It's just him being a dad. Speaking of that…" Sora held up a hand, his eyes serious.

"I know, he might know Naminé's dad. Zexion can be an ass like that by not telling us who it is off the bat. It's his way of solving a puzzle without giving you all the pieces. You just have to find the little bastards left out of the picture. So, let's go over what we have now." He reached for the file and lied on the bed to read it over. Kairi sighed and went over to him, lying on his back to read over his shoulder. She felt comfortable this way and Sora didn't mind the closeness either.

"How many narcotics officers do you know?" he asked, reading over the occupation part. Kairi shook her head.

"None besides my dad. He doesn't bring his work home, he's afraid someone will come after me and my mom." He nodded understandingly and went through the other papers. But after only a few minutes, he shut the file and tossed it off the bed.

"Fuck it!" he sang. "I don't get this shit anymore!" He rolled over so she lied on his chest. She blushed.

"Sora! We're doing this for Naminé, remember?" He pouted.

"Babe knows that I have a short attention span. That's why she's with Roxas investigating without me." Kairi sighed, tapping her fingers on his chest.

"How are we supposed to help them staying here?" she whined. "We're both being bad guardians, you know." Sora grinned.

"Nope! Aww, you sad? Come here…" She knocked on his forehead and got up.

* * *

><p>The next several weeks were uneventful. Thanks to the long summer, Kairi was able to run around trying to help Naminé who would appear every day to look around.<p>

But one morning, Naminé appeared to her in a frantic state, shaking a piece of paper at her.

"I think I've found something, but I don't know if it's right. I can't ask around because I'm a demon!" she said, sitting on Kairi's bed. Kairi took the paper, reading it to find an address.

"What is this exactly?" she asked. Before Naminé could speak, Dusk appeared before them. From what Kairi could gather, it was begging Naminé for something.

"But I just got here!" she whined, but sighed in defeat when Dusk began freaking out by waving its arms around. "I have to go. Please head to this address as soon as you can!"

"Nami-" But she was gone. Kairi checked the address, noticing the city at once. It was Radiant Garden, a gorgeous city a couple hours away from her town. Twilight Town was more of a casual city whereas Radiant Garden was the image of elegance and beauty._ 'I've always wanted to go anyways! Why the hell not?'_ she thought, placing the paper on her desk.

"So I guess you have to go wherever that says, right?" asked Sora behind her. She nodded, used to him sneaking up on her. He tended to do that wherever she was, even in the shower. And we can all guess where _that_ leaded to.

"Radiant Garden."

"Ah, the land of greedy bastards and sinners with nice clothes. We've killed there plenty!" he added conversationally. He always made it seem like he was talking about something common and ordinary. When he realized he struck the wrong nerve, he cleared his throat.

"That place isn't as good as you think. Under the gloss are people who will shove down others to rise to the top of the social ladder." She eyed him suspiciously.

"You don't like that city much, do you?"

"Nope!" he replied cheerfully. "But the view's nice over there. So, when are you going?"

"Tomorrow," she said, still not convinced with his reply. She lied on her bed and curled to take a nap.

"Uh, Kairi? It's the morning. Why are you sleeping again?" She smiled when he sat next to her, stroking her side gently.

"Because I can. It's summer." She yelped when he poked into her side.

"You're being lazy! You're gonna lose your figure that way." She scoffed, knowing she should feel insulted.

"You know, girls get pissed if their boyfriends say they'll get fat. And some might get so pissed that they'll refuse to see their boyfriends ever again." He wasn't losing his smile.

"But you're above that!"

"But I can still be pissed!" He laughed and kissed her when she frowned. He began to kiss her deeply, laying her on the bed. She thought about Radiant Garden as he held her close. Why was Radiant Garden involved in all of this? She forced herself not to think when Sora's hands ghosted around her pelvic area, gasped when they rubbed fiercely against her.

* * *

><p>So this is was done fast so its sucky because the final chapter is next! Whoo! Who is Naminé's dad? Anyone wanna take a guess? Points for the one who guesses correctly! After the last chapter, I will start working right away on my other story 'Sanctuary'. Please feel free to check it out!<p>

Also, don't forget to sign the petition to stop fanfiction from deleting our M-rated stories! Please review and I will add a short spin-off/sequel to this story that is more like a let's-screw-around story. For example, who Larxene loves and the day in the life of annoyed Xemnas.

Next chapter:

_The man heard her gasp and raised his head to look at her, his eyes a sky blue that were cold. He scanned her, then at the lilies she was holding. He fixed his gaze to a glare._

_"Do I know you?" he asked, his voice rough and husky with a bite of warning. He looked very stressed and any wrong step was probably not a good idea. Kairi shifted her weight to the other foot._

_"No, sir," she answered in a squeak. Who was this man? Why was he at Naminé's grave? To the left of it were two other graves with the names scratched off. He caught her staring at Naminé's grave._

_"This grave's my daughter's," he said quietly, standing, brushing off dirt from his pants and any imaginary dust on the gravestone. Kairi bit her lip. Naminé's father? But...he abandoned them..._


	9. Father

**A/N: We are at the final chapter!**

Kairi took the train to the address Naminé had given her, which also had a set of instructions. The ticket master told her it would take a good three hours to get there as she suspected. Sitting in the somewhat empty compartment, she took the time to enjoy the view like Sora had said. Kairi was amazed by the beautiful scenery out her train window, it was breath-taking.

Everything was like in the magazines she had read in hopes of one day coming here. From the vast, crystal blue ocean, to lush green mountains and buildings that hid among the trees. Vineyards made serious money here since Kairi could tell from the grape trees that were all perfectly aligned on different grassy hills. She had read in a local magazine that this area was known for wine, class and tourists. It was reminiscent to what Naminé drew for Zexion.

The train stopped at Kairi's destination and she was surprised that she was the only one getting off. Kairi got off the train and checked her paper.

"'Bus stop and get off at the third stop,'" she read aloud. On cue, a bus slowly drove by and Kairi raced after it to the stop. People poured out and she got on, dropping money into the box and taking a seat closest to the driver. The driver looked very friendly, an old man whose face had a permanent wrinkly smile.

"Never seen you 'round here!" he said in a friendly voice. Kairi smiled.

"Yeah, first time."

"What stop?" he asked, pulling away from the curb. Kairi checked the paper again just in case. She nodded when she saw she was right.

"The third stop." He nodded understandingly, looking at her through the rearview mirror.

"The cemetery. You lost someone?" he asked, his voice laced with genuine concern. Kairi's eyes widened. A cemetery? Naminé was taking her to a cemetery? Realization dawned on her. The rich area, the drawings...Radiant Garden was where Naminé had lived. Now she was taking her to where she was 'buried'.

"Miss?" asked the driver. Kairi snapped out of it.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I spaced out a bit."

"That's all right. You don't need to say a thing if it makes you sad," he replied. It was silent for the rest of the ride except for the idle chatter from the other passengers.

So Naminé was taking her to a cemetery. But why? She never had the chance to ask about the address because Naminé had hurried to leave.

"Third stop!" announced the driver. She hopped off and bid the driver farewell.

* * *

><p>The cemetery was tranquil and quiet. The breeze felt nice, perfect weather despite the sadness and fond memories the cemetery held. Kairi bought a bouquet of white Casablanca lilies from an elderly couple in a florist shop just outside the cemetery. Walking through the black gates, she saw that all the graves had been well-scrubbed with flowers strewn about and large trees planted for visitors to enjoy the shade. Kairi took a deep breath and strode through the grass, checking each grave for Naminé's name. There were few visitors sitting by some graves, praying or talking amongst each other with silent laughter. As she looked on, she stopped dead in her tracks.<p>

Before her was an older man with spiky black hair and wore a black leather coat and baggy blue pants. His gloved hands were together as he was praying, kneeling before a grave with a bouquet of purple hyacinths, blue irises and white tulips. Beside him was a single yellow carnation. She slowly approached him to read the grave, her heart stopping when she saw Naminé's name.

The man heard her gasp and raised his head to look at her, his eyes a sky blue that were cold. He scanned her, then at the lilies she was holding. He fixed his gaze to a glare.

"Do I know you?" he asked, his voice rough and husky with a bite of warning. He looked very stressed and any wrong step was probably not a good idea. Kairi shifted her weight to the other foot.

"No, sir," she answered in a squeak. Who was this man? Why was he at Naminé's grave? To the left of it were two other graves with the names scratched off. He caught her staring at Naminé's grave.

"This grave's my daughter's," he said quietly. He stood and brushed off dirt from his pants and any imaginary dust on the gravestone. Kairi bit her lip. Naminé's father? But...he abandoned them...

"You're Naminé's father?" His response was faster than lightning. He looked at her with shocked eyes that were confused and begged for answers.

"You know her?" he asked slowly. Kairi hesitated. Dammit, what did she just get herself into? Now she would have to start a lie.

"Somewhat," she replied, deciding that was vague enough. He picked up the carnation and threw it onto the grave next to hers. Kairi watched the frail flower land on the hard stone.

"My ex," he said bitterly. Did he really have a right to be bitter? He abandoned them...didn't he?

"Naminé told me you abandoned her family." He shook his head, his eyes had a glint of anger and his fists clenched.

"That's bullshit. Her mother left me." He quickly waved his hand dismissively. "I won't discuss this in front of my daughter's grave. I can tell you the rest after you pay your respects to my daughter. Don't bother with the other two next to hers."

He bowed his head and walked a distance away to allow her privacy. Kairi kneeled to the grave and carefully placed the flowers next to the bouquet. She read the gravestone. 'Naminé,' it read, but the last name had been fiercely scratched off. Probably because the last name belonged to her stepfather.

"Kairi," said a voice behind her. Kairi nearly screamed and turned around. Naminé was standing behind her bent over in a white dress that went down to her knees and sandals. She looked spooked.

"Naminé!" she whispered, hoping the man didn't hear her. "That man-" Naminé looked over sadly to the man.

"He said he's my father. I honestly didn't know until right now. I come to my grave every week since Zexion told me and he's here with that same bouquet and a yellow carnation for my mother. He lives almost three hours away so I wondered why he would make such a long trip. I followed him many times, but he never talks to anyone about the graves. Once he talked to another man at his home, but the man just asked if he went to the cemetery and he just said yes. Nothing more. I never imagined that he would be my father, he's so…" She trailed off, racking her brain to find a suitable word. "Different from what my mother said he was. I'm sorry, Kairi, I didn't mean to drag you into this. You can go home. I don't need to make you more uncomfortable." Kairi shook her head defiantly.

"You deserve to know everything. And what kind of angel would I be if I didn't keep my promises?" She thought about what Naminé said earlier. A man knew about this? "Naminé, what man asked if he came here?"

Naminé looked mildly surprised at her question. "His name is Cloud Strife." So her dad did know! And he tried to hide it from her! God, he did know he raised a nosy girl, didn't he? Why did he think she wouldn't find out?

"I _knew_ it! Alright, the secrets are done. Get outta my way, Naminé!" Without letting Naminé interrupt, she went over to the man, who stared at her questionably. Why was she so pissed off? He didn't do anything.

"I'm Kairi Strife," she greeted, holding her hand out. He grasped it and shook firmly. He had a strange look of acknowledgement.

"Cloud's kid, huh? Zack Fair." Hold on, Zack Fair? Cloud had mentioned this guy's name once or twice.

"_He's a smart bastard with a stupid smile on his face. It makes him look like he hasn't a care in the world. But under it is a guy who's suffering from something that's been eating at him for years. He's not at peace as everyone thinks he is. I think he's the saddest man on the force once you get rid of that smile. You see it whenever our cases involve children. There's always this guilt in his eye when he sees an abused kid." _Her father said that to her mother years ago. This was the man racked with guilt? She could see it when he looked distantly at Naminé's grave. Why was he feeling guilty? He wasn't the one who hurt Naminé. _'Unless…he blames himself for not preventing everything that happened to her,_' Kairi thought, trying not to feel guilty herself._ 'Why should he suffer if he never knew? He's not being fair on himself.'_

He jerked his shoulder to a bench next to a fence with the ocean beyond it for a beautiful view. He sat on the bench and made room for her to sit. Naminé floated above them and sat on the back of the bench and let her legs dangle between them.

"I'm a narcotics detective like your dad. I usually specialize in undercover cases and take down drug rings. My ex had Naminé when I was undercover for about two years so I never got to meet her. She hated the distance between us, but it's stupid because I warned her before we got married." He scoffed, glaring into the distance.

"Damn woman...she never told me about getting a divorce until I get home and find the papers on the table with a picture of Naminé as a baby." He dug into his pocket and pulled out an old photo, handing it to her. Naminé peeked over and gasped. It showed a small blond baby girl wrapped in a blanket as she was being held by a woman whose face was scratched off the photo.

"That's me..." she breathed. Kairi handed the photo back to him. She knew Naminé's mother was lying. He didn't abandon them, that bitch was tripping!

"She ran away without a trace and took Naminé with her. In a note she said that she was afraid that my past might catch up with me and end up killing either one of them so she refused to be with me. I told her over the phone the one time I got in contact with her that I wouldn't let that happen to our child. But no, she decides to get married and changes her identity so I couldn't find her or Naminé. She called an old contact of mine in Witness Protection to do it so I couldn't even access her files. I almost killed my contact because of it." He smirked in cruel pleasure, Kairi slowly inching away and Naminé silently giggling. His face grew pained.

"I get a phone call sixteen years later from my ex's old friend. She and her husband were dead and Naminé was never found. I hate this place," he added spitefully. "This area's fine, but the city is full of uptight little bastards who didn't know a damn thing about my daughter or my ex. They knew the bastard and only had nice things to say about him. 'He's a nice man with a good reputation.' Like him and my ex, they're all out for themselves and their reputations. They also made fun of me because of my age. My ex and I had Naminé when we were seventeen. They said I shouldn't have had her so young or else this wouldn't have happened. When I showed them my badge and my sword, which I shoved in their faces, they started squawking about the honor of my job and left me alone. If I lived here I could have killed at least three people my first day. And I let my daughter in this town? With that mother of hers and that rich prick? Get rid of all the rich shit and 'proper mannerisms' and you see some sick bastards who will do anything to score extra cash."

He swiped his hand across his eyes when he started to tear up. "I'm not crying over them. Fuck that. I'm crying for my daughter who I couldn't protect. You know why? My ex let him do those things to her and Naminé."

He punched the handrail of the bench, not wincing at the pain. "She let him beat her and Naminé. It was in a diary she kept. She even noted that he was getting sexually attracted to Naminé," he spat that part out in disgust. "And she let it happen. For money, for a damn reputation. That's my baby she was doing that to. If he thought about raping her, I would've skinned him alive. Hell, I wanted him cremated and the ashes put into a fireplace so that bastard could keep burning." If only he knew. Naminé was beginning to cry next to her. But what Zack said next made her heart tear to pieces.

"I won't stop looking for her. She's still my daughter and I know she's alive somewhere. I just have to find her." Naminé broke down and began crying into her lap, the tears streaming onto the bench. After all these years, he still wanted her. The daughter he never met. Even though it was very likely that she was dead, he wasn't convinced that she was gone forever. He acted like any parent who loved their child.

"He loves me," she sobbed. "He always had. I knew it..." Kairi was crying with her. Zack put his head in his hands, wiping his eyes.

"I bring her flowers every week to remind me that I'm always trying finding her. I bring my ex that flower to remind her of what she did. That bitch." He took a deep breath and smiled at her for the first time. He looked so peaceful like he hadn't a care in the world.

"And that's it. Naminé never knew about me. My ex might have filled her head with whatever bullshit she came up with, but I'm going to set things straight once I see Naminé again." He looked so hopeful and eager, Kairi pitied him. She didn't have the heart to tell him, but he deserved to know the truth about Naminé. Naminé herself looked ready to tell him.

She reached her hand out and touched his shoulder, making him suddenly whirl around and stare at Naminé in complete surprise. She let him see her. Naminé opened her mouth to speak, but struggled to form words. Kairi quickly backed off to let them have privacy, crying and smiling.

"Thank you," Naminé said finally. Zack stared at her, babbling nonsense that he hoped would form into coherency.

"Naminé," he managed to choke out. She nodded and was caught into an embrace from him. He held her tightly. Naminé sobbed, her face brimming with content.

Roxas and Sora appeared next to Kairi from a portal. They looked amused and even had tears in their eyes.

"Well, that solves it for babe!" Sora announced, holding Kairi into his arms. Roxas sighed as if he were disappointed. They whipped their heads towards him.

"What's with the sigh? She's happy!" said Kairi angrily, thumping her fist on his shoulder. Roxas rubbed the back of his neck.

"I'm not sighing about that. Naminé's happiness is mine, but how do you tell her dad 'Hey, Mr. Naminé's dad! I'm boning your daughter!'" They paled. They forgot about Roxas's relationship with her. Their close, but sexual relationship.

"Well, fuck. You're just gonna be in deep shit," said Sora brightly.

Zack let her go and smiled happily at her. But it dimmed. His hand reached up and landed on her head.

"So you _are _gone...and a demon." Naminé shrugged, hoping to make him feel less guilty for her own choice that led her to him.

"It doesn't bother me that much. I'm very happy that I've met you because of it...Dad." Zack patted her head and looked behind her to see her friends.

"And these boys are...?" Naminé quickly urged them to come closer.

"This is Sora and Roxas. They're just like me." They waved at him, smiling as nicely as they could. Zack seemed content.

"You're at peace now." Naminé nodded.

"I know everything I've wanted to know. I can live on in the demon realm knowing who you really are." Zack hugged her again, then his eyes turned into a glare so suddenly as he hugged her that he looked like Xemnas. It almost gave them, except Naminé who was still hugging him, a heart attack. Roxas tensed when Zack scanned him and let go of Naminé.

"I heard what you said earlier. I _am _a narcotics detective. Nothing goes by me, you little perverted bastard," he hissed. He pulled out a large sword from behind his back that was similar to Cloud's, their eyes widening. When in the hell did he have _that_?

"Roxas!" Naminé cried.

"You're dead!" Roxas looked around wildly for an escape, but had no alternate routes.

"Fuck it!" Roxas leapt over the sword just in time. Sora cackled beside him wildly, barely able to breathe.

"Oh dude, this is the best day ever!"

"_Sora!_"

* * *

><p>So, we have reached the end of 'House of Sin'…<p>

Man, I had so much fun writing this! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed or just read my story in general, your encouragement means a lot to me! Good things come to an end, but give rise to more good as time goes by as long as there is effort and encouragement. Which means, I will continue writing! Whoo-hoo!

Dude, I really gave it away, didn't I? Zack is the father and almost everyone freaking knew! But the first person who reviewed with the right answer was **Rivendell101**! Hurray! Points for you! I decided not to give Naminé's mother a name or character so I'll leave that to your imagination.

As for the amount of hits I received for this story, I am just amazed at the large number. I. Feel. AWESOME!

There will be a series of one-shots and two-shots based off this story. I am open to prompts and scenarios if any of you would like to have an input. Once again, thank you all for taking the time to read my story and being patient with my slow updates. Please review this story one last time for kicks!

'Sanctuary' will soon be updated once I put the finishing touches to it. Please enjoy that story as well!

-winternightlullaby out


End file.
